Love is Complicated
by dasnai
Summary: Naruto cherishes his wife and willing to do anything to keep her. At least, until he finds out she is cheating on him with someone close to him. Hinata is trying to honor her vows to her husband, even though she is unhappy. All this changes when decisions are made that will change everything.
1. One Sexy Night

Please be aware, there will be cheating, lying, violence, and rape mentioned. If you are sensitive to any of the above, please do not read. The story is Naruto and Sakura; Sasuke and Hinata at first, later Naruto and Hinata; Sasuke and Sakura. Characters are OOC. DO NOT READ, IF YOU ARE EXPECTING THIS.

Do not expect a fluffy ending for every character.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata was many things, but she was no fool. She is currently seating across the table from a witness lying through his teeth. His body language says it all. She continues to look at him with a blank stare. Her partner continues his interrogation with the male until she slams her hand on the table. She was playing the bad attorney today and she was loving it.

"Look, Mr. Shin, we know you were at the scene when Mr. Yao died. We also know you are hiding something. So, how about you cut the act and tell the truth. Otherwise, I think Bubba in cell block three would love some company." The young man begins to fidget, before nodding his agreement. She smiles at her partner and slides the paper and pen to Mr. Shin.

Hinata and her partner walk down the hall towards their respectable desks. She takes a seat and places her face in her hands. Her partner leans on her desk and shakes his head.

"You were quite aggressive in there. Is everything alright with you? With your husband?" She peeks between her fingers and sighs.

Her partner always knows when something is wrong, considering it's her cousin. The two are both top attorneys at her father's firm. They have been top attorneys for the past two years. Together or alone, they are a storm to deal with. So, when one is down or when something is wrong they know immediately.

"Yes, Neji. I am fine. It's just...nothing. This case is becoming a pain." Neji stares at her. He knows she is lying because she is a horrible liar. She places her hands down on the table and sees the wheels are spinning in his head. She had to shut him down before he begins.

"Neji, I'm fine. We just got the information we need to win this case. So, now let's work on the paperwork.

"Don't worry, I will handle the paper. You need to head home. Isn't today your anniversary? Go!" She giggles and stood up hugging him, before making her exit.

oooooooooooooooooo

She walks into her home and sees her wedding picture upon entering. She turns her lip up in slight disdain. They have been married for five years. Everything was perfect in the beginning, at least that is how it seems. Though, if you ask them, they were fine. It got even worse when the discussion of children occur. Their life took a dramatic change for the worse. This left her in tears most nights.

Hinata tosses her suitcase in the chair near the door. She was planning a romantic dinner for their anniversary. It is time they reconnect. She had plans for tonight since he was working late or so she thought. She looks down on the floor to see the second pair of shoes. ' _Female_.' She walks towards the main room before her husband peeks his head out.

"Hinata! Uh... How are you? You are home early." She stares at him and blinks. _'You are too.'_

"Yes, well Neji agreed to do the paperwork. I thought I could surprise you tonight. It's our anniversary, but I see we have a guest." There was no response. The house stood in silence until the female in the room decided to let her presence be known.

"Good evening, Mrs. Uchiha. How are you?" Hinata glares at the female. It was her husband's receptionist. She observes her appearance. It was obvious they were in the middle of something. Her hair was messy, makeup smeared and she was nervous.

"Good evening, Tomiko. You should head home. It is after work hours." The young woman gathered her items in a hurry. Hinata's eyes focused back on her husband. Tomiko made her exit out of the homeplace in hurry. Sasuke walks over to the liquor cabinet. Hinata only watches him.

"We were working late." No other words were said as he sipped his brandy. She was truly unhappy in her marriage, but divorce wasn't something that she wanted to do, not yet.

"Okay. As you were working late with Miko, Ami, Kira, and whatever the other woman's name. Sasuke, it's our anniversary. How could you?" He rolls his eyes.

"Anniversary? Ooo... I forgot, but I can make it up to you. Come here." Hinata's eyes widen and she backs away.

"You can't be serious? You were about to have sex with another woman, on our anniversary in our home! Really? Don't touch me. We were discussing kids two weeks ago. What about us? Our plans to have a..." The glass shatters the wall. She jumps as the glass hits the floor.

"Hinata. I don't want a child. Just sex. Get that! God. When will you realize that? A child will only disrupt things. You knew the deal we made when you married me. Stick to it." Hinata's heart drops again. She races past him towards her bedroom. She leans her weight on the door and listens as he leaves the house to probably see Tomiko or another woman.

She was done crying at this point. She can't deal with it anymore. Maybe they should do counseling again, but that is how he met Kia. She can't do this anymore. He is becoming more and more aggressive. More unwilling to talk or listen. She fears for her safety.

At the same time, she made vows through good and bad. This is bad, well beyond that. In the beginning, she can't say their marriage was great either. The first two years she had no clue he was even cheating, until a birdy whisper in her ear. That is when she opened her eyes and closed her heart.

Year three came and she was in tune with all her surroundings. Her love for him disappeared three years ago. Even though she should have left a long time ago, she stayed. Maybe in hopes, it would get better. At this point, she had enough. She contemplates her next move. She thought about this for a year and now she was ready to put it into action. Her expression darkens, _'Two can play this game.'_

oooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata made her decision that night and there was no going back. He won't be the only one having fun. She can do it too. It's just sex. No love is involved. It is sex. What harm will it cause to an already broken marriage, right? She checks the time to see it is already ten.

She puts on a tight lavender dress, that stopped at mid-thigh and some pumps. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail. She checks herself in the mirror one last time before heading to a lounge for drinks. This night will change everything for her.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

She sits at the bar and requests a glass of wine. She's not quite into hard liquor. She looks around the lounge and sees people relaxing and mingling with each other. She turns around to her glass and sips. After two hours of drinking her vision starts to blur. She stood up and felt firm hands grab her.

"Miss? Are you alright?" The male asks and lowers her back to her seat. She can smell the strong alcohol under his breath. _'Whiskey?'_ She wasn't sure what alcohol it was, but the male scent was familiar. _'Cedar?'_

"Y...yes." She can't believe she is about to do this, but tonight she will sleep with a stranger and go from there. "I..I..just need to lay down and relax." The male remains silent for a moment. She can feel a slight movement beside her, but she was too drunk to care. He stood up beside her.

"I have an apartment upstairs. I...if you would like to...umm.. lay down there, you can?" It was in the form of a question more so than a statement. She touches his shoulder and nods.

oooooooooooooooooooo

He opens his door and places her on the sofa. She leans on the sofa as the male wonder through his place.

Hinata refocuses her eyes but still couldn't see much. She was still pretty drunk. She kept thinking she made the right decision to do this. No going back. She can see the male approaching or at least some shape of him.

"M..miss...um...here is some water. It should help." He placed it on the table in front of her and took a seat beside her. She stares at it for a moment before looking at him. ' _He is so kind and smells so good.'_

She was going to take this chance and risk it all. It has been over a year since her husband the last touch her. She doesn't remember when he stops touching her, but she knows it has been a long time. Heck, he may not even look at her as a woman anymore.

She stands in front of the male, who still himself due to the proximity. She touches his face and listens to his breathing. Her thumb ran across his lips, where she thought she felt a small peck on her thump. She leans down and kisses him. Her body instantly felt as if it was on fire. She has never been with another man outside of her husband. It was exhilarating. She felt herself being pulled forward and place on the male's lap.

His hands gripped her rear end and he groaned. She took that as a sign as he likes it. She was always very insecure about her physical appearance and the mere sounds this male made from touching her made her pulse want to burst.

It starts fairly slow, the male seemed hesitant, but after a while, the male seems just as eager as she was. He may see her as "easy". Though, she didn't care. This was just payback. She won't get attached to some stranger. She knows there will be no regret after this and her husband doesn't have to know either. At least not yet.

She doesn't know when her clothes were stripped from her body, but she could care less. She just hopes this was going to be a good lay. She felt herself being lifted and carried to another space. She was placed on a soft surface, which she was assuming was the bed. They continue to make out as he explores her inner thighs. She took in her breath as two fingers enter her. He starts to slowly pump as he kisses her. She moans and grips his shoulder. She hasn't had contact in over a year, so it wasn't a surprise when she climaxed. He whispers in her ear, his voice slightly raspy.

"Are you okay?" She responds with a kiss. She was officially ready. She wanted this and him.

"Put it in, please." She felt the bed move as if he got off the bed. She wonders what he was doing. She wanted to complain, but the bed shift again. He returns and enters her slowly and she savors every inch of him. She felt a little delirious. She was being stretched out. She wasn't sure if it was because of the years without intimacy or him being well endowed. She claws his back lightly. _"Oh...dear god."_ She moans as he begins to move.

She was soon screaming as he thrust in her. Every new position she was gripping something.

 _"Ah...ah...oooo..._ " She continues to hold his shoulder and bites his shoulder. It only made him even more aroused from what she could tell. He seems so gentle at first, but he was very passionate. Way more passionate then she expected. He was very experienced and he was making sure she knew it, but she wasn't going to let him outdo her. Though his stamina was ridiculous, she could do one thing that could end this. Even her husband reached his peak from this move.

" _I want to ride you_." She spoke in a sexy whisper to the male. He stops his motion. She moans as he slides out of her. She lifts and crawls on top of him. Licking his chest and kissing it as she goes. She sat on his waist. His hands were on her hips as she grinds on his penis.

 _"Mmm...ride me, baby."_ She slips him in her and she could have sworn he curses as she begins to move. He smacks her behind and she moans from the slight sting. She squeezes her walls around his length making him groan.

" _Fuck...woman."_ He groans. She smiles as she continues to ride him. She felt herself being pulled down and held by the male under her. He wraps his arms around her lower back placing both his palms on each of her bottom cheeks. He begins to slowly lift his hips and thrust in her. Yet again, he gets the best of her and she had to take it.

At this point, she was spent. When he finally finished, she was exhausted and sleep came upon both quickly.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata awakens first to see she was in a strange room. She tries to shift but felt something heavy around her. She looks down to see a male arm around her. She peeks under the sheet covers to find both of them naked. Her eyes widen and reality sets in. She cheated. She committed adultery.

She lifts the male's arm off of her and slides out of the bed. She leaves out the room and paces. She had to get home and showered before her husband realized she wasn't there. She checks the clock to see it was six in the morning. She gathers her things and races out of the apartment to her home. She was a thrill to get home before her husband did and shower. She dumps the clothes in the laundry.

While she showers, she couldn't help but think of last night. It was so arousing and hot. She was also sore but felt so liberated. She had no clue who that male was, but he was the best lay ever. She was saying and doing things she never imagined. She wished she got his name or something. She probably would never run into him, ever again. So, it doesn't matter. This is what she wanted.

She hums as she goes to her closet to get dressed for her day.

oooooooooooooo


	2. One Sexy Night Part 2

Naruto looks out the window at his firm. His firm just lost a major case, that could cost them millions. He rubs his temples and sighs. He takes a seat and looks over the files on his desk. He hears a knock on the door, but before responding the individual barges right in.

"Naruto! Dude, let it go. Those Hyugas are good." Naruto looks at his partner and best friend.

"Sasuke, it's not that. Wait aren't you married to one of _those_ Hyugas?" Sasuke shrugs.

"It's just paper. Nothing more." Naruto frowns. He knows that Sasuke was never faithful to his wife. Heck, a month into their marriage he was sleeping around. He never honored his vows. Hell, he doesn't even know if he even loves her.

"You're an asshole. You got a great woman. She is nice and loyal. Also, a pistol in court." Sasuke rolls his eyes.

"Whatever. Marriage isn't for you to take seriously. Are you trying to tell me how good my wife is? Worry about your wife." Naruto gets quiet. He can feel another migraine coming concerning his marriage.

"Right. Sakura and I, are fine." He refuses to discuss his marriage with a male who doesn't even honor his own. The one guy he discusses these things with was a lazy son of a gun, who enters his office on time.

"Naruto..." Shikamaru enters and took notice of Sasuke and exhales. "What a drag. You needed me?" Naruto nods inviting him in.

"Well, I am going to see if I can get into something or our new receptionist. She is hot." Sasuke stood walking out the door. Naruto looks in disgust but said nothing. He is tired of saying something to someone who won't listen. Shikamaru closes the door behind him and takes a seat.

"So..." Naruto passes an envelope to him across the desk. Shikamaru arches an eyebrow. "Have you look at them?" Naruto shook his head. Shikamaru opens the envelope and gave a bored look at the pictures.

"Well, she is cheating. I can't see the male well, but he has dark features." Naruto groans.

"Shikamaru, what am I going to do. I love her so much. I trust her. I...I... I ...Shikamaru, I am not in a good place in my marriage. She lies and now cheats." Shikamaru only listen. "What should I do? What could I do?"

"Naruto, I can't say. Love is complicated. If you want her and your marriage to work, fix it. Remember, both of you have to want it. Not just one of you." Naruto pulls a bottle of whiskey out and pours a glass. "Naruto, it's only three in the afternoon. You know what, go for it." Naruto downs the alcohol.

"Shikamaru, I did everything for her and she does this. THIS?" He throws the papers at the wall.

"Naruto, you don't deserve this. No one does. This has been happening for years." Naruto's voice starts to crack.

"She forgot my birthday two years straight and our anniversary. Who does that? I mean who? I am at the table looking stupid for her not to even show, on her day off. She fucking some asshole, while I look stupid at home waiting. She is opening her legs up...FOR ANOTHER FUCKING MAN." Shikamaru took the bottle from him and put it away.

"Okay, that's enough. You need to leave and. ..." Naruto cuts him off.

"And go where? Home? Home? To an empty house or to a home with my wife fucking another dude. No. I will not. I will go to my apartment. I will not be looked at as a fool. No." It was official, Naruto lost it, but at the same time, he is glad it came to light. Now, what he does is up to him.

"You know what? Do that and if you so happened to sleep with someone in the process, so be it." There was silence.

"What? I...I don't know, Shika. I am still married." Shikamaru stood up and pats his shoulder.

"If you do, you deserve it. I mean, let's be real. You haven't had sex since your wedding night. I commend you for being so committed, but what about your needs? You can't continue to wack yourself off when you got a wife. Go, have fun, and if it happens so be it." Naruto thinks for a moment before nodding. The two left his office and went on their way.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto paces back and forth in his apartment. He argued with Sakura at around nine that night over the phone. She decided to come over after he decides not to come home. He doesn't want to see her. She took an interest when he made the decision not to come home. He hears the door open and ready himself for the storm to come plowing in.

"Naruto, why are you here? Come home." He looks at her for a second. _'Was she crying?'_

"Why? You don't even know I am there." She sighs.

"Whatever. Come home. You are acting childish." He tosses the envelope at her. She stares at it a moment confused.

"Open it. Look at what is inside." She opens it and slowly looks at each photo. She drops the photos on the floor in shock. "What's wrong? Not feeling well."

"YOU HAD ME FOLLOWED? YOU DONT TRUST ME?" She yells at him. Naruto picks up two photos, one where she was making out with someone and another as they enter a love hotel.

"SAKURA, HOW CAN I? YOU ARE CHEATING?" She slaps the photos on the floor.

"Let me explain. It isn't what it looks like. I mean, it is but not." Naruto didn't want to hear her out. He just wants her out.

"I need time to think. Leave." She blinks in shock. "LEAVE, SAKURA!" She walks to the door, but before exiting she spoke.

"We will discuss later." The door closes behind her. He picks up the photos and trashes them. He pulls out his bottle and starts to drink more. He is over this whole situation. Though he won't drown himself. He wants to even the grounds, so he doesn't hurt anymore. He doesn't have to get the person's name, he just needs to get off.

oooooooooooooooooo

Naruto enters the lounge and to be honest, it was darker then he expected, or was it the alcohol. He heads towards the bar and requests another drink. He sees a female struggling to stand and catches her. She was wasted. He helps her in her seat and asked if she was alright. She claimed she was, but it was obvious she couldn't even stand. What she said next caught him off guard.

"I..i just need to lay down and relax." Naruto remained silent for a moment, unsure of what to do. He swallows. He knows if he does this, this will change everything, but at this point, he didn't care.

"I have an apartment upstairs. I...if you would like to...umm.. lay down there, you can?" It was in the form of a question more so than a statement. She touches his shoulder and nods.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

One minute he was giving her water and the next her lips were on his. He sat still for a moment before responding. He pulls her in onto his lap. Her body was way more voluptuous, then his wife's body. It was different and he couldn't believe how quickly turned on he was by another woman. Though, it could be alcohol. He cups her rear end and couldn't help but groan. The woman's body felt so good. He stands to lift her and carrying her to the bedroom. Not sure when her clothes came off.

She covered all his senses and he wanted more. He continues to explore her body. She was so wet, so tight and warm. He places two fingers in her and the sounds she inflected on him drove him wild. He releases himself from the restraint of his pants. His manhood sprung to life. He wasn't sure when he should enter or wait. He was so nervous. At least until she spoke.

"Put it in, please." The permission he needed. He moves to place a condom on and enters her slowly. He enjoys every second the deeper he went. She moans as he begins to get a rhythm. He grunts as he picks up pace. He's was going to make her scream until her voice was gone.

If this is a one time pleasure, he is going to make sure he takes full advantage of it. Everything he didn't do with Sakura. He thought of every time she said not tonight, she was too tired or not to be intimate with him. He will release all his frustration into this stranger. He refocuses on the woman under him.

 _"Let me ride you."_ She caught him off guard again. This was the second time this stranger did this. He wasn't expecting her to want to get on top. He obliges and lays on the bed. He watches as she crawls to him slowly. She kisses and licks on his chest as she gets on tops of him. She was full of surprises and he liked it. Never has Sakura even tried anything like this. She hates to be on top or put in any type of work. This woman had no problems with being on top or putting in the work. The only issue is the teasing.

 _"Mmm...ride me."_ She did just that and he nearly came. Her walls were squeezing the life out of him. _"Fuck...woman.."_ He smacks her behind as she rides him. It felt amazing and he didn't want her to stop, but she was getting the best of him. He couldn't have that. He brings her down to his chest and thrust upward in her.

He switched positions again and turning her around so her round rear was up at him. He enters her and goes to work. He grits his teeth, as he felt his climax approaching. He grips her waist tightly with one hand and holds her upper body down with the other. She grips the sheets screaming _yes_. He couldn't believe he met a woman that can hold his stamina, but the night was still young. By the third time, he accomplished his goal. He looks down at the female drenched in his juices and smiles as he fell on the bed into a deep sleep.

ooooooooooooooooooo

He wakes up with a splitting headache. He slowly lifts and looks around. He inhales and exhales a floral scent. He rubs his face and removes his sheets. _'I'm naked? Oh shit.'_ What occurred last night floods back to him. He blinks and lays back down. He did it. He cheated and surprisingly he doesn't feel anything. He grins widely as he thought back on last night's events. Those thoughts were very arousing and he needs a cold shower, now.

As reality sets in, he stares at his wedding band. He has to talk to his wife and maybe work things out, especially now that they are on even grounds.

oooooooooooooooooooo


	3. Caught

Naruto arrives home to find his wife pacing back and forth. He knew she would be pissed, but he could care less. He closes the door and walks into the main room. She turns and walks up to him. She slaps him as hard as she could. His face turns to the side, leaving a red palm print on the right side of his face.

"NARUTO, I WAS WORRIED. YOU JUST DON'T DO SHIT LIKE THIS." She screams at him. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

He couldn't believe she was screaming at him. The nerve, when she rarely comes home. She is normally 'working'.

"I don't know, I needed time to think. ESPECIALLY AFTER FINDING OUT MY WIFE HAS BEEN CHEATING ON ME FOR YEARS!" Her eyes widen. "You thought I would let that go? When was the last time you saw him? Huh?" She walks in to slap him again but caught her hand. "WHEN, SAKURA??" She snatches her hand back and murmurs something as she walks away. "WHAT?"

"YESTERDAY! I SLEPT WITH HIM YESTERDAY!" Naruto stood still to absorb what she just said. He starts to laugh out.

"Fan fucking tastic. The day, I find out about you cheating, you sleep with him. I am hurt, lost, and confused. You are all pissed because I stayed at my apartment. ..haha but still meet with the guy. You got to be kidding me." She folds her arms.

"You weren't there to talk about it. You were running away." He stops his uncontrollable laugh and glares at her.

"I wasn't there to talk about you cheating?? Really?? I was running away, after finding out yesterday? Are you...you know what, Let's talk. Why you cheated?" She blinks and shrugs.

"It...it just happened. It started over two years ago. We weren't talking much. We just work all the time. I met him one year at a convention and it started from there. He listens and was honest." Naruto takes a seat.

"Sakura, I was there. I even tried to talk. Don't make this seem like it is all me. You missed my birthday and our anniversary, twice. I had plans for us and you didn't come home. I even suggested counseling, but you made it seem as though we didn't need it. I think differently." She nods and sits beside him.

"You still want us to work, even after all the cheating? I lied and hid things from you." He thought about it and nods.

"Yes, I do. So, what do you say?" She hesitates a moment and nods slowly.

"We can do counseling to save this marriage." He hugs her and kisses her forehead.

"Thank you, Sakura."

ooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata is at her desk looking at her current case. She is preparing for trial and has to go up against her husband's firm. She wonders if he will be the one there or another attorney. She knew of him and they have spoken a few times and even had lunch together, but she still didn't know him that well.

"Are you ready?" She nearly jumps out of her seat.

"God, Neji...why must you do that? Umm... I am almost ready." He nods.

"Alright, let's go and meet your husband on this." She looked confused.

"How do you know it is my husband?" He shrugs.

"I don't, just a guess. They are low on staff, so it is either him or the other owner." She blinks. "Naruto." She thinks for a moment and snaps her fingers.

"Ooo..the blond one. Gotcha." Neji shakes his head and the two exit the building.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto walks the halls of the courthouse to his hearing. He knew his challengers and how they like to win. He smells a flora scent. A very pleasant scent and somewhat familiar, but not sure from where. He sees the Hyugas approaching. He knew Neji, but couldn't remember his partner's wife's name. The two approached and did their usual introductions.

"Naruto. You remember Sasuke's wife, Hinata." Naruto nods and extended his hand for her to shake.

"Oh yes. It is nice to see you again, Mrs. Uchiha. Are you ready to lose?" She grips his hand sternly and shakes.

"Mr. Uzumika, I never lose. You should know that. If not, ask my husband." He smirks. _'Bring it on Mrs. Princess.'_ They enter the courtroom to present their cases.

ooooooooooooooooooo

The trial ending with both opposing parties standing in the court halls talking.

"Well, I have to congratulate you, Mrs. Uchiha. You are yet again a pistol in there." She smiles proudly over her win.

"Why, thank you, Mr. Uzumaki. You did give me a little scare, but in the end, good always prevails." Naruto laughs.

"Goodness? So, you say I'm evil? Well, I feel hurt by that remark." She giggles. Her cousin elbows her gently.

"Well, until next time, Mr. Uzumaki." He nods and they walked away. Naruto watches them, well her before leaving.

ooooooooooooooo

"Sasuke, your wife is a beast in the courtroom. She is so tiny and cute, but you unleash her and she carries a big bite." Sasuke smirks.

"I know. That is why I sent you." Naruto chuckles.

"You didn't want to lose? It was a losing cause, Teme. She was guaranteed to win, but her damn opening and closing speeches were incredible." Sasuke shrugs.

"I am sure they were. She is very skillful." Naruto raises an eyebrow.

"Oh...so you are aware of this? Okay...why didn't you go? I was out there looking like a fool." Sasuke just gives him a blank stare.

"Oops. My bad. My wife is an animal in the courtroom, I wish she was in the bedroom." Naruto scrunches up, that was too much information.

"Uh...Sakura and I are going to counseling. Maybe you two should try it." Sasuke folds his arms.

"I am not trying to save a marriage, I don't want. This marriage was strictly for our families. Not each other. I don't even love her. You would think after five years of marriage you would fall in love with your mate. Not me. I barely can stay in the same room with her, without wanting to throw something." Naruto's grimace expression said it all.

"Ugh...well, let her go. That way she can be happy with someone else. So, she can find real love." Sasuke inhales a bit, before exhaling.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm power tripping. Something about the image. We faked it this long." Naruto observes his expression and frowns.

"So...have you, asker, her? I say go to counseling and see. Love is very complicated. Maybe you two can stand a chance." Sasuke stood up and walks towards the door.

"Naruto, I will give this a try. I will also let you know, she isn't the woman I want and never will be." Sasuke eyes Naruto point. Naruto stood in thought, as Sasuke exits. He takes pity for him, but for Hinata to stay in a loveless marriage is just sad. He hopes things will work out.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata gazes back at her husband as he spoke to her about marriage counseling. She had no idea where this was coming from and had no clue he wanted to save their marriage. She thought he was done if this wasn't the case she felt horrible about sleeping with a stranger. She frowns at how horrible she was. She looks back at him in agreement.

"So, you want to go?" She nods. "Okay, well I will get it set up." She smiles. If he is willing to make this marriage work, she can also. She will put all her effort into making it work and won't let one night ruin it, though she would have to tell him. She watches as he walks away to make the preparations. She decided tonight he will get lucky. She smiles to herself or maybe not.

"Hinata, I am working late tonight. I will see you tomorrow." He left the house. _'Tomorrow?'_

She was confused again. He wants to work it out, but leaves on some ludicrous working late thing. It is already eight at night. She frowns at the notion. She isn't sure if he is serious about their marriage or not. Actions speak louder than words. At least that is what she always told. She hasn't caught him in full action, just halfway like last time.

She stood and got dressed. She will catch him one way or another. She grabs her purse and heads to his office.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

While she drove, she questions herself. Does she want to catch him? What would she do? What would she say? Her mind was bogged down with questions and actions. None of it was answering her questions.

She exits the car and head to the floor where his office was located. She gets off the elevator to a quiet floor but sees two lights on. She knew one office was his and the other probably an associate or someone. She didn't care, she wanted to get to her husband.

As she walks closer to the doors she can hear a noise. _'Moaning?'_ She stops. She looks around the office for an object to hit her husband with. _'A book.'_ Who would do such a thing in the workplace? The nerve of him. He craves sex that much, that he couldn't even go outside of work. This asshole will pay. She not going to counseling either.

She walks closer towards the two doors. She opens the first one and nothing. Where is he? His light is on and nothing. She could have sworn she heard moaning. She looks towards the other light. _'He is using his partner's office. Gross._

She walks towards his office and the moaning stop. _'Gotcha.'_ She moves forward and opens the door. A scream is heard and she attacks.

ooooooooooooooo


	4. What Love?

Hinata screams and throws the book at her husband. She picks up another objection and throws it. The male quickly moves upon her and grabs her wrist. She was breathing heavily.

"Let me go. How could you come home and ask to go to marriage counseling, but..." She stops fussing and looks up to see it wasn't her husband. She was completely embarrassed. What is worse is the male in question pants were still down. He had on cute frog boxers and his penis was somewhat hard. She blushes at the sight. _'Oh my.'_ He follows her eyes and stumbles to pull his pants up. He was embarrassed, extremely embarrassed.

"Oh..shit. Mrs. Uchiha, it's. ...it's not...what you think. I uh..." He finally pulls up his pants and tightens his belt. Hinata peeks between her fingers. Maybe it was wrong to stare, but nothing wrong with peeking. Right?

"Are you still peeking at me?" She shook her head and back away with her hands shaking in front of her.

"N..o..no. I wa..was..just um...No." He begins to blush. She clears her throat. "Mr. Uzumaki, I am sorry to intrude on you while you..." She looks around and saw no female. Her eyes brows went up high. _'Was he masturbating?'_

He starts to fidget and turns back to the porn on his screen. She follows his eyes and he hurries over to turn off the screen. Well, that answers her question. There was silence. Very awkward silence.

"Umm... Mr. Uzumaki, I am sorry that... umm... I was looking for my husband." Naruto calms down from his embarrassment. He heard what she said and shook his head. _'Damn, Sasuke. What the hell?'_ He had to think quickly.

"Oh... well, I think he left a few minutes ago. He might be home." She shook her head. _'Fuck.'_

"He stated he would be here, but I guess not." Naruto heard the pain in her voice and sighs.

"Mrs. Uchiha, I am sure that he is working on a case. I mean.." Hinata cuts him off.

"Don't take up for him. I know _exactly_ what he is _doing_ , Mr. Uzumaki."

"Naruto." She was caught off guard with him saying his name to her so informally.

"Call me Naruto. We aren't in court." She nods.

"I'm Hinata. No need to cover for him. I know he is cheating on me." He continues to watch her. He sees a woman who is torn. It is obvious she is hurt, but there is also anger and something else. _'What is that?'_

"I see. I'm sorry. I know what you are going through, unfortunately." She takes a sit in his chair as he sits on his desk.

"Really? Have you been cheated on for years? Lied to and toyed with?"

"I have." She looks at him. "I am married and she has done the same." Hinata listens. "We are going to work on it. I signed us up for counseling. I know we can overcome this." Hinata laughs.

"You are naive to think that. While you are in your office working long hours, she is sleeping with someone else. You are in your own office with your pants down touching yourself, while she gets satisfaction from elsewhere. Overcome my ass. That is only a fool in love wording. No logic." Naruto lowers his head. She doesn't know. She is looking in from the outside. What does she know?

"It can be done, people do it all the time." Hinata stood up in front of him and smirks.

"Naruto, your idea is based on one. Not two. There are two in marriage and both have to want it. Not just one, but I will let you have your little dream. It isn't rational." Naruto eyebrows furrow. "It's a waste. Love is a waste." She walks out the door.

"Hinata, it isn't a waste. You will see it. Love may be a bit complicated, but never a waste." She stops in her tracks.

"Naruto, who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?" She waves and continues out. He stood there taking in their conversation and was now very intrigued by Hinata's way of thinking.

ooooooooooooooooo

Hinata was also intrigued. Naruto challenges her in the area that she was so sure of. Maybe if she try this love thing again with her husband, would it work? It didn't in the past, why now? She was always alone at home. Her feelings were never returned after the first year, why would she even try. She undresses and gazes over herself.

Why would any man want a woman with a body like this? She isn't small, but in her waist, barely. Otherwise, she has thick thighs, wide hips, large breasts and a behind that was way too chunky. She felt fat. Not to mention she was short. Maybe it was her self esteem that kept him away. She wasn't sure, but she knew no man would want her.

Thoughts of the male a few nights ago came to mind. He was drunk and horny. Guys like that would lay anything. She showers and gets in bed. No need to worry herself over something that won't change. Though, she couldn't stop wondering.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke lays on his back after a session of hot heavy sex.

"Mmmm...that was good." A female rubs her hand over his chest. He turns to the side.

"I know." He smacks her rear end enlightening a squeal from her. "I will be ready for round two soon."

"You need to get home, to your wife?" He shrugs.

"Told her I was working late. She is aware I cheat. So, nothing to worry about. She fine with it." She laughs.

"You better be careful. She may start doing the same." He tsk.

"Doubt it. She is in love with me. She wouldn't do it. Even if she did, she would feel too guilty and tell me or end it. She not going anywhere. She's mine." The woman sat up. "Don't worry, you will always be my number one."

"My husband and I are going to seek counseling. I agreed." This is when he sat up.

"Hmm... Really. So, you trying to work it out?" He questioned.

"He found out I was cheating. So, I have to do something." Sasuke eyebrows rose.

"Does he know who it's with?" She giggles.

"No. By the time he realizes it's with his co-worker, it would be too late. My poor husband will be broke and without a job or wife." He smirks.

"So, you are going to take everything he has as I requested?" She giggles kissing him.

"Every penny he has. He won't know until it is all gone. I handle all our finances. He too stupid to check, because he's so trusting. " He rolls her over.

"God your hot when you doing dirty work. My wife won't know what hits her after I take her family company and once that occurs I will divorce her." The two laughed out before going in for round two.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

After an eventful night with one of his co worker's wives, he is smiling from ear to ear. He is slowly picking off co-workers with large family shares and associates. This means sleeping with or convincing wives he is better, so be it. He has one more to convince, but he is going to take his time with this one. Messing with his partner's wife could lead to war. A battle he isn't ready to get into, yet.

Does he feel bad for doing, it somewhat? Naruto and he have been best friends for years. He didn't mean to, but it just happened. He couldn't help the attraction. It was instant and the rest was history. Though, at the same time, he had a plan.

So, far things have been fine. He sees her at least once a week to fulfill his needs when he isn't with another wife, plus to keep her quiet. Though, he has thought about actually letting his partner have a go at his wife but why? He is selfish. He wants her to himself. He is tired of him masturbating in the office. He smirks as he walks into the male in question office.

"Naruto, you wanted to see me?" Naruto stood and closes the door.

"Yeah. Well, your wife was here last night." Sasuke looked bored.

"And? She caught you with your hands in the cookie jar?" Naruto redden. "She did? Idiot." Naruto glares at him.

"Whatever, she was looking for you. Guess what, you weren't here. I would like a heads up when you decide to lie to your wife. I had to look stupid in front of her." Sasuke smirks.

"That's every day." Naruto groans.

"Dude, I am serious. What you are doing is wrong. Your wife knows you cheating and she doesn't believe in real love ..." Sasuke cuts him off.

"She doesn't believe in real love? Haha...idiot she came here to catch me. She does and she is in love with me." Naruto rolls his eyes.

"You keep thinking that. You are so fucking cocky. One day, it will run out. She won't be there." Sasuke stands and smirks again.

"The only way she won't be there is if I leave her. Not the other way around." He leaves and Naruto pulls his hair. He is so cocky. The real issue is no one attempt to pursue her. _'Hmm... I wonder."_


	5. Counseling Session

Sakura was many things, intelligent, beautiful, well fit and wise. She never said she was perfect. Everyone makes their mistakes. She just wished she could go back and change everything, but she can't. Now, her whole world is in shambles. She could lose the best man she ever had for years of pleasure. She didn't even give her husband a chance.

Once they got married it was doomed. They had nothing in common and work nonstop. She do remember their wedding night. It was so beautiful. He was so gentle with her. After that, he tried to be more adventurous in the bedroom. She enjoyed it. The sex was great. She can't deny that. He was definitely a passionate lover. She can't agrue that, but wanted more.

She went to a convention overseas and met him. He was mysterious. Dark and Handsome. He also was her husband's partner, Sasuke. She tried to deny him, but eventually she caved. He was different. He brought a calm storm to her. He was aggressive, but in a different way. When they made love, she felt a connection beyond anything her husband could give her. She felt complete and whole. He was the man she wanted, but how could she leave her husband.

This is their first counseling session together as a couple. She can't tell her husband she was in love with another man. She doesn't want to give him false hope either. She was torn, so what she did and always do...she _lied._

"I love my husband and I want it to work. I will do anything to make it work." This is what she told the therapist. The therapist peers up at her. He straighten his glasses and clears his throat. His voice came through deeply.

"Mrs. Uzumaki are you being honest? If so, what are you willing to do to make it work?" She glares at the therapist a moment before tighting her grip on her husband's hand.

"Anything!" Naruto can sense the tension in the room.He can tell his wife was not happy. Still he said nothing. She said anything.

"Anything?" The male voice came in. He writes something down and places his pen down. "Does that include reframing from this male you are seeing." More silence. It was as if she was in thought, before responding.

"Yes. That includes me being faithful to my husband." Naruto covers her hand with his own. He was thrilled to hear this and couldn't wait to prove to Mrs. Uchiha that it can be done. The therapist continues to observe them.

"I see. This is a good start. Next session we will go into the root of this, but this is a start." The two nod and exit.

On the drive home she turns to her husband and asked the question that was floating around since the session.

"Have you ever cheated on me, Naruto?" She sense the change in his body. He tightens his grip around the steering wheel, before pulling over. The rain pours down on the roof of the vehicle.

He turns to her and looks her directly in her eyes. The answer was there. She saw it, but she needed to hear it. She must hear it. It doesn't make their situation any better, but it will help her some.

"Yes." She exhales a breath she didn't know she was holding. She needed to know one more thing.

"How many times?" He relaxes a bit. This didn't help her.

"Only one time. I didn't even get her name. It was one time only. It was when I first found out. The night I stayed at the apartment." She clenched her bag tightly. She was clearly upset. She didn't expect him to ever cheat on her. Heck she is disappointed in him, though should she? Does she have a right to be? She believes she does.

"Did you enjoy it? Did you enjoy her? Did you like her body? Was she better then me?" He was puzzled by her questions.

"What? Sakura, I love you. It was a one time thing. You are better. Your body is beautiful. I love you and only you. The other woman is no competition." He touches her face as tears fell. He thumbs them away. He kisses her and she let herself fall. Nothing else was said in the car. Just the soft moans and grunts as the rain pours.

ooooooooooooooooo

Naruto smiles as he lays in bed next to his wife. After sex in the car, they came home and they made love. He was thrilled about the end results from the first session. They have a clean slate. It was worth coming out and letting her know. He was happy. He sees that they are headed to a brighter future. He doesn't care what happened in the past and looks forward to the future. He smiles as he closes his eyes for some much needed sleep.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura wakes up to a slight soreness between her legs. She sits up to see she was at home. Her husband left her a note.

 _Sakur_ a,

 _Heading to work. See you later. I love you._

 _Love, Naruto_

She sighs as she stands up and enters the bathroom. She almost forgot the girth of her husband's penis. He is pleasantly blessed there. The sex was unbelievable and unprotective. She turns the shower water on and pops her plan b. She knows it is wrong, but children isn't what they need right now. At least this is what she believes. She knows he wants children, but now isn't the time. She cleans her body thoroughly. She was standing in her towel.

Last night love making was intense. He did things that she wasn't expecting and couldn't help but wonder if it was because of the other woman. Of course, it happened only once, but she feels a little insecure. What she looked like? Did she go down on him or he her? Were they as intense as last night or more mellow? She couldn't help it. She couldn't stand the idea of him being in another woman. He was hers and hers alone. Is that selfish of her? She doesn't want him with another woman, but she is willing to give her body up to another man.

What's worse, would he come out with his deception, if she never ask? Or maybe it is the fact that her own conduct causes her to feel this way. She never expected him to cheat also. She thought he would just sulk about it. Never did she imagine him seeking out another woman. He did stated no competition, but what does that really mean? He didn't necessarily say he didn't enjoy it. She will get her answers in due time. She must know.

oooooooooooooooooo

Naruto seats at his desk thinking about the questions that were asked to him. He wasn't surprised at her reaction, but he was annoyed that she would even ask. He was honest to her. He loved her body and there was no competition, but at the same time he couldn't say he didn't enjoy the other woman. Is that even right? He feels horrible. Should he even enjoyed another woman like that?

"What's wrong, Naruto?" He looks up to see Shikamaru at the door. He signal for him to closed the door.

"Okay, Shikamaru, this is between us. Okay?" Shikamaru just sat there.

"Alright." He leansin and listen.

"I cheated on Sakura. " Shikamaru almost fell out his chair.

"What? Hmm. With who? When? What?" He started to spit out question after question.

"It was the same day I saw the pictures. I stayed in my apartment. I went downstairs and met this woman and I slept with her."

"So a stranger. Interesting. Does Sakura know?"

"Yes, Sakura knows. She asked a lot of questions about the sex. If I enjoyed it, how the woman's body, was the sex better with her?" Shikamaru wasn't shocked nor surprised.

"Well...what was your response?" Naruto narrows his eyes.

"No competition. I love her and she knows it."

"Good response, you were very honest. But you are not around her. You are with me. Did you enjoy it?" Shikamaru gave a bored look. He knew the answer, but wanted him to accept it.

"Shikamaru, I love her. I..." Shikamaru groans.

"Naruto, this isn't about love. I understand you love her. This is about sex. How was it?" Naruto pulls his hair.

"Shika. I felt relief. I felt free for one night." Shikamaru leans in taking in all details. "I...I felt animalistic with her." Shikamaru leans back in his seat.

"Hmm.. wow. Interesting. So, what now?" Naruto wanted to ask what he meant by that, but decided to ignore it.

"We are working through it. We actually had sex last night. I am hoping it will continue and our relationship will grow." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"You know, Naruto, you are a good man. If it was me, divorce papers would be served to her." Naruto frowns.

"But you forgave Temari for lying to you." Shikamaru shakes his head.

"Temari lied about taking our money to buy some stupid fan. She never cheated on me. There's a difference. I would not tolerate that, but it is up to you. Remember at the end of the day, if you not happy leave. It's easier to have a heartache now, then to continue through pain." Shikamaru stands and pats Naruto's shoulder before leaving. Naruto sat there contemplating on what to do. At the end of the day, it's his life and choice. He wants to save his marriage.

oooooooooooooooo


	6. Fear

6 months later

Sasuke smiles as another major stockholder loses everything. The male continues to pack his belongings as the wife screams at him. The next stage for them is an ugly and nasty divorce. Sasuke will then figure out a way to get rid of the wife. He can't have any of this returning to him.

The stocks are available for him to take, putting him closer to owing the majority. He goes online to receive the stock, but they were already gone. 'Who the hell got to them first.' Not the results he wanted. It is fine. He has two more major stockholders to get rid of, before ruining his partner's life. He will make sure it is done slowly. He wants to laugh out in glee but figured that would be too obvious. He made some calls, before disposing of the phone. He always has untraceable phones for situations as such.

He knew how to get rid of some of his associates. They all had lonely wives, while they are out working all day and sleeping with other women all night. Some don't even bother to go home. That is where he comes in to take them at their lowest.

He isn't a bad person, he wants what he wants. He wants to own the company entirely. It's been his goal for years. He has been stuck trying to get rid of board members after board member. It is now coming to fruition. He still has a wife to deal with and knows she isn't a fool. He also knows, she is very traditional. She won't leave unless he does. That is his plan, but he has a few more things to do and one is getting the part-owner of her family company.

It isn't that he feels as though his wife is stupid. She is very intelligent, just too traditional. She will not leave because of that. She will continue to honor him through any ordeal. He does feel she is being pretty silly to follow traditions. He just doesn't understand why a woman would continue to stay with a man who doesn't love her and isn't faithful. It makes no sense. Though, he could care less. She will continue this show with family and friends. The happy fake marriage. He looks back at their fake smiles in their wedding picture before placing it in a drawer.

He walks out of his office to see a familiar face. A face that he wishes would just die. He just keeps coming back.

"Little Brother. Why do you look so bothered? I come every time this happens." Sasuke tsk.

"Whatever. I don't know why? You ruin the joy I take in this." Itachi smirks. He points two fingers on Sasuke's forehead and walks past him.

"It is protocol. Oh and if you are wondering what happened to his shares? Let's just say they were reinvested." He waves at him as he walks away. Sasuke grits his teeth.

"Reinvested?" He walks away and pulls out his phone. "Hey, where are you? I need you to do some research on a reinvestment." He gives the information and hangs up. He wasn't satisfied until he knew exactly where that money went. He will find out one way or another.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata just got out of a trial. She stood in the hallways with a familiar attorney.

"Better luck next time, Mrs. Uchiha. I may go easy on you." It has become their little game of taunting each other. She never felt so alive doing it.

"Mr. Uzumaki, you may have won this battle, but the war has yet to come," Naruto smirks and arches an eyebrow.

"Is that so? Well, I am up for a challenge little lady." She giggles as she walks towards a cafe across the street. He walks alongside her.

"I am, also. Do you want to bet money?" He shook his head.

"Too easy. This round is a freebie. Next round, we will. Right now, I am starving." She looks at him and knew exactly where to go. He follows her until they stop in front of a ramen stand. He looks at her with a questioning look.

"Mr. Uzumaki, what is that look for? I am an attorney and great with research. Plus, we been going to lunch after trials often, now." He shrugs.

"Naruto. You are so formal, Hi...nata." She pauses and glares at him.

"Whatever, Na...ruto." They place their orders and sat in a quiet area to talk.

They have gotten comfortable around each other in the past months. They discuss anything that comes to mind or bothers them. If you could call what they built as a small foundation for friendship, they wouldn't deny it.

"So, how is your wife?" She picks at her noddles, before wrapping them around her fork and placing them in her mouth.

"She is good. We are good. Now, that we are in counseling, things have sort of improved." She smiles at him.

"That's great. We haven't gone yet. Sasuke asked me months ago and nothing." Naruto looks at her but sees no emotions. She continues to eats as usual.

"Oh. I thought. ..." Hinata looks at him and waits. "I thought you two would go." She exhales.

"Not me. I thought it was ludicrous for him to even ask. I mean, what for? Don't say, love, because there is none. He hasn't even touched me in years. He doesn't love me and never did." Naruto eyebrows furrow.

"Well, he's an idiot." Hinata pauses and took in what he said. She looks up blinking.

"What?"

"He is an idiot. You are a great woman and an amazing catch." Hinata blushes a little.

"Naruto, that's nice of you, but you don't have to..." She was cut off in a mid-sentence.

"Have to what? Hinata, you are great. You need to realize that. You are intelligent, honest, funny, great to be around, and attractive. Sasuke is an idiot to not notice this during the time you two were together. If I was him, I would be all over you ." Hinata at this point was red as a tomato. She felt something warm in her lower extremities. A tingle that she never felt before. This male in front of her had no clue what he was doing to her and her rather it stays that way.

"Uh...umm...T..thank." She was reverting into a small child. She held head down. She felt a finger under chin lifting it.

"Heyyy...you alright. If I knew you couldn't take a compliment, I would not have said it." She shook her head putting her hands up in defense. _'He is taken. You can't go after a married man. Hell, you married too. Why am I thinking like this?'_

"No...no.. you are fine, it's just that..you are so kind to me. Your words caught me off guard." His smile looks as if it was going to split his head in two.

"Okay. Great. Well, you are. Keep your self-esteem up. You will need that and confidence. Become that woman that I see in the courtroom. That little monster." She giggles.

"Oh my god. Do you see me as a little monster? Am I that bad." She looks down at her fingers.

"Nope. You are just confident and that is very attractive. So, show that more often." He smiles at her shyness. _'Cute.'_ He turns his head and clears his mind only to see the male in question. _'Sasuke, what are you doing here?'_ He continues to look until he saw a female walk up and kisses him. He turns back to Hinata to see her gripping her cup. She looked a shame, but why?

"Hinata, uh... it isn't like that. He may be going into.." She holds her hand up to quiet him.

"Don't. Naruto. I see him. Jus...Just didn't think he would be so bold." She watches as they go to a nice restaurant. "He hasn't taken me out in years. Not even for my birthday or anniversary, because he is never there." Naruto again sees her blank look of no emotions.

"I am sorry. I don't know what more to say." She smirks.

"It doesn't matter, anymore. I am tired of being a good wife. I'm sick of the family "traditions". As you said before, be confident. I will." Naruto's eyes widen at the implications of his advice.

"Hinata, I mean with your husband. Show him..." Hinata stood from the table.

"Oh, I will show him." She walks towards the restaurant. _'Shit'_ He stood up and grabbed her arm.

"Hinata...not like this. Wait until you are in private settings, like home." She turned and glared at him.

"Home? Hahaha...No. Are you telling me to continue being an obedient little wife? Just shut up and take this type of disrespect?" He now sees anger in her eyes.

"No. No... Just that there is a time and place for everything." She stops all movement and thinks.

"You're right. There is." He begins to relax. "Now." She starts to briskly walk there. He wished he never told her that advice. He is terrible at it. He watches from the doors as Hinata walks up to her husband's table picking up his glass of wine and pouring it on him. Then she calmly walks away. Sasuke is glaring at him before he is pulled out the door by her.

ooooooooooooooooo

Hinata felt so liberated. She felt a rush pouring the glass of wine on her husband and even more of a rush of him glaring at her as she left with his partner. She was overjoyed. Though Naruto yelled at her for doing something so stupid, she didn't care. She felt confident and attractive. Now, she knew exactly what Naruto spoke of. Now, she just has to wait for her husband to come home.

She hears the front door slam and footsteps barrelling down the halls. She stood in their bedroom waiting. Her arms were crossed and she had a cocky look to her. He came into the room, obviously pissed.

"Hinata. What the hell?" He approaches her and bored into her cocky stare. "You fucking embarrassed me in front of my lunch date." She raises an eyebrow.

"Oh really. Excuse me, if I catch my husband hugging and kisses on another woman." He glares at her.

"You know the fucking rules. You know I would do this. You just shut the fuck up and be quiet. Do nothing and let me have my fun. Besides you were having lunch with my partner. You aren't to eat with or talk to other men." She laughs.

"Well, we have been eating lunch together for months after every trial we do. Oh and we talk at these lunches." She walks away before she felt a tight grip on her arm. She flinches a little from the painful hold.

"Is that so? Well, you will not see him again. Hell, quit your fucking job." She tore her arm away.

"I will not. I love my job. I make great money and enjoy crushing my opponents. Naruto and I are friends. He isn't anything more." Sasuke turns around before turning back to her and pushing her into a wall. She falls to the floor with a thump. She is now feeling fear. This has never happened before. He bends down in front of her grabbing her throat.

"Dear wife, you challenge me? I could kill you. Snap your little neck. You want to continue to defy me?" He starts to unbutton her top. She starts to cry. "I will teach you not to ever defy me again." The last thing she remembers was her shirt being torn off and a slap to the face before everything goes black.

oooooooooooooooooo


	7. Curiosity

Naruto hasn't seen Hinata in two weeks. They had trial again, but her cousin showed up. He had no idea what was going on. He saw Sasuke in the office, acting like a jerk as usual. He knows it isn't his place, but he grew worried. No one was saying anything.

He decided to leave work early and head to Sasuke's house. He had to know she was okay. He rings the doorbell and the usual maid answered the door.

"Mr. Uzumaki, Sasuke isn't here."

"Emi, I am here to see Hinata." The old woman's facial expression change. He took notice. He wasn't sure if it was sadness or worry.

"Oh...well. .. she hasn't been herself. Come back later." She was closing the door and he places a foot in the way.

"Please, Emi. Let me see her. Our secret." Emi hesitates before nodding and moving aside.

"She is in the master room." He nods and walks up the stairs to the room. The room was dark. The curtains were closed and it smelled a little. He can't see a thing and goes to open the curtains, but he heard movement.

"Don't. " Came a small whisper.

"Hinata, I can't see."

"Naruto, you need to leave. You shouldn't be here." He frowns before opening the curtains. He turns to see a mess. Clothes were everywhere. Everything seemed unkempt. She hid under the covers. He needed to see her. He walks closer and sees red stains. _'Blood?'_ He grew more worried and pulled at the covers.

"Naruto, please leave. Go. I will call the police." He stood still and sighs. He wanted to make sure she was okay. Looking around, this wasn't okay.

"I will come back again and again. I want to make sure you are okay." No word, just silence. He took that as an answer and walked out of the room down the stair to see Emi frowning.

"I will be back and continue to come back." Emi gave a small smile as he walks out. She looks up the stairs in wonder.

Naruto reaches his car and stares at the window to the master bedroom. _'What happened to you, Hinata?'_

ooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata peeks from the covers and tosses them off her. She cries silently as she looks at the bruises on her body. She could still feel the pain _he_ inflicted on her. She has seen cases like this but never thought she would be placed in one herself. She stood up with wobbly legs and went to the bathroom. She finally took a first-hand look at what her husband did. She touches her face where it was swollen. She starts to cry again.

"Mrs. Uchiha. ..." Emi stood still. Hinata tries to hides, but Emi moved grabbed her hands.

"What did he do to you, my lady." Emi was angry. "I am going to notify your father." Hinata moved quickly to stop her.

"Emi, no. It may get worse. Please don't tell father. He will come and get me. Please don't tell anyone." Emi looks in worry.

"Hinata, if you stay he will kill you. I am sure of it." Hinata shook her head.

"I just need to continue to be an obedient wife as before." Emi frowns. She wants the best for her and this situation isn't it. She would die to protect her if need to.

"Well, you need to get cleaned up for Mr. Uchiha. He will be home for dinner tonight." Hinata stares back at her in utter shock. He never comes home for dinner. Fear started to creep up again. Emi saw it and held her as she cried again.

Sure enough, he was home for dinner. Hinata took small glances at him as they ate.

"Hinata. I will have someone come by tomorrow for you. They are going to check your face and the bruises." She looks up and blinks. "It has been two weeks and it isn't healing properly. It makes you look ugly." She held her head down again.

"Okay." She spoke meekly.

"Also, I want you to start cooking again. Emi food isn't the same. I spoke with your family. I just told them you were under the weather, they were getting worried. So with that being said, you will start working again. I refuse to have issues with your dirty family." She grips the knife in her hand. "Oh..I will not be home tomorrow. I will be with another woman." He looks at her boldly as he said it. She didn't respond. She just continues to grip the knife.

They continue to eat and after finishing he went into their master bedroom to pack for tomorrow.

"Hinata, you will start work again next week. Cover your face with makeup, until it heals. Stay away from my partner, too." She felt a chill down her spine. She doesn't want a repeat. She can't have a repeat of what happened two weeks ago.

"I will, but what if.." He glares at her. "I will." He smiles and approaches her.

"Good girl. I don't want to hurt you, again. You just made me angry. I hate to be mad." Hinata tremble. As he touches her face. "I know I was hard on you last time, but I promise you this time I will be gentle." He begins to lower her shirt sleeve and kiss her shoulder. She remains still as a small teardrop fell down her face.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto looks out his office window. Hinata returned to work, but something is different. She seems to be distant. He wasn't sure what was going on, but couldn't concern himself with it at the moment.

He has been trying for hours to get in contact with his wife. She hasn't returned any of his messages or calls. He was tempted to go home and check until the woman in question walks into his office.

"Sakura, where have you been? I have been worried." She smiles at him and hands him a neatly wrapped gift.

"Oh...out getting you this. Happy Anniversary, Naruto." He stared at the present before taking it. _'She remembered.'_ He smiles opening it to find a bottle of wine. He admires it for a moment. He engulfs her with a hug, taking in an unfamiliar, but familiar scent on her. He couldn't quite figure out what it was.

"Thank you. You smell different. Are you trying a new fragrance." She stiffens. He releases her looking at her.

"Oh... yes. I am. Do you like it?" He went in to smell her again, but she took a step back. He still smells enough to determine it was feminine, but also masculine.

"Hm...I guess. I prefer your usual scent though." She nods.

"Well, I got to head to work. I will see you later." Naruto stood there blinking. _'Strange.'_

ooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura walks quickly out of the building and to work. She needed to getaway. She reaches her job and goes directly to her office. She sighs in relief. _'That was close.'_

She couldn't believe how careless she was. She was with Sasuke briefly before going to his office. She went to pick up the present from him and things got somewhat hot. She is glad no one heard her. She can tell Naruto was somewhat suspicious but said nothing.

She doesn't want to hurt him but continues to do it. If only she met Sasuke first, things would have been different. She couldn't worry about what if or if. It is only what is now and she is still a married woman. A married woman who agreed to go through counseling. A woman who promised to stop cheating, but continues to do so. She is weak towards Sasuke. She just doesn't know what it is, but he keeps her wanting more.

She looks at her wedding picture and a small tug at her heart occurs. Naruto deserves better and she knows it. Not only does Naruto, but Sasuke's wife. She never met her before, but she hears great things about her in court. She even heard Naruto spoke about her once or twice. She wishes she was that woman who never knew about their marriage, but she wasn't. She was devastated, but she and Sasuke kept sleeping together. It was almost as if she didn't care anymore.

Why is she like this? How could she be so bad, but feel so good about it? She doesn't know, but what she does know is that this has to stop. It will, eventually. She will be the one to call it quits with Sasuke. She wants to try and make her marriage work. She wants to try and fall in love with her husband. It may sound useless, but some people can change. She is one. She just needs more time is all.

She starts to go over her patient's list. She continues to review the list. She notices an interesting name that stood out like a sore thumb. _'Hinata Uchiha._ It must be an at-home visit by a co-worker. Not sure why she didn't get the case. She exhales, it would have been weird anyway.

She views the picture of Hinata and almost dropped the file. _'Oh my god. Who did this to her? Sasuke wouldn't harm her.'_ She places her document in her drawer. It is against the policy, but she must know his wife. What are her likes and dislikes along with her allergies? Is she a bitch or a sweet woman? Is she pretty or ugly? It may sound a little crazy, but she got to know.

Sakura puts on her medical jacket and went to work on her first patient, but still wondering what Mrs. Uchiha was like. _'Is she as he says she is?'_

oooooooooooooooooooooo


	8. Out in the open

_A woman stood by the bar, sipping on a glass of wine. She has been drinking for about an hour after the convention ended. She doesn't even know why they continue to go to these things. Is it that beneficial? Probably not. Most of them go to get drunk and to find an easy lay._ _She sighs as she continues to turn male after male down. She flashes her wedding band as much as she could. Some could care less because they flash theirs at her. She shakes her head to the disgusting show. She continues to sip her drink until she felt another presence beside her._

 _"Enjoying the show?" She turns to see an attractive male with dark features. She had to clear her head a moment._

 _"What show?" He smirks and points."The show of all the animals here. As you can see the male lion is trying to tackle the female, but he is being challenged by others." She begins to giggle._

 _"I see it. Well, this female is married. So, I won't be partaking in this show." She flashes her ring at him._

 _"Is that so? I guess we are in the same boat." He flashes his ring at her also. She giggles."So, you are here for the drinks or the convention?" She lifts her glass."The drinks, but the convention. You?" He nods._

 _"Hmm... An easy lay, I guess." Sakura stares at him and he stares back. She couldn't move as he closed in for a kiss. Her mind started to roam. She was cheating. This is wrong, but why can't she stop herself. She needed to stop this. He finally pulls away and stood. "My room number is 1304. I am going upstairs." She nods and follows._

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _She couldn't believe she was one of those easy laywomen. She has been coming here for years and not once has she ended up in another man bed. Not once has a male got her to want to lay with them? She only met this man an hour ago and now she is moaning out for him._

 _She is gripping the sheets as he continues to thrust from behind. She moans again as he hits her g spot repeatedly._

 _"Oooo...my...right there..there...there...cumminggg..." She screams as she cums. The male pulls out and starts to jerk off until he climaxes on her rear end._ _He gets up and goes to the bathroom. He turns the shower water on._

 _"Hey, you want to shower together?" She stood up and followed him into the shower._

 _After a long shower, She was exhausted. She still had no idea who this male was._

 _"Sakura. My name is Sakura." He turns to look at her. He has a blank look to him._

 _"Oh..my name. Sasuke." Sakura looks at him a moment and thought, that name sounds familiar. She ignored it and fell asleep._

 _Sasuke stares at her and smirks. A job well done. He wasn't sure she was going to go, but she was easier than laying his wife. Go figure. His plan was going smoothly. He knows she will look him up or figure it out soon, that he is her husband's partner. He doesn't care. He will continue this sex game until he is on top. The fun at being in his position._

 _He is freaking good at what he does. He just hopes it continues this good at home._

oooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke stares at Sakura wrapped in the sheets. He never thought his plan would go so easily. Though there was that slip up from his wife, where he beat some obedience back into her. He can't see anything going wrong for him. He just got to continue the path he is in and go from there. He lays down and fell asleep.

Outside an individual lark. Snapping photo after photo of the couple in bed.

"Gotcha" The male jumps off the building a few blocks away and to his car. "Haha...go figure you would be doing your own partner's wife. Man, this is juicy. Hmm...who should I show first? Your wife or your partner?" He uploads the contents and hit the send button. He drove away from the scene.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata stares at the contents in the email. She looks at the woman her husband laid with and closed the file. She never meets her before but bumped into her once. When she was at the hospital. _'She's a doctor?'_ Hinata opens her tablet and reads the message. She places her hands slowly over her mouth. _'Naruto?'_

She couldn't believe her husband would do something so low down, but at the same time, she did. He doesn't care about anything, but his agenda. Lucky for her, she knows his true attention and they aren't good. She needed to warn Naruto, but at the same time, she doesn't want her husband to know.

Naruto and she haven't spoken for a while. She was staying away from him for her husband. She was doing a pretty good job at it too. If Naruto sees this, she knows he would react immediately without thinking. She had to get to him first. She needed a plan. A smart one. Her husband will pay for everything. She lays there thinking and finally, a light bulb came to mind.

She hops out of bed and checks the time. It was eleven. She just prays she wasn't disturbing him.

ooooooooooooooo

Naruto just got off the phone with his wife. She informed him that she made it safely. He was worried but took her at her word. She would never cheat again. He was thrilled about what occurred in their session. He smiles as he gets ready for bed.

He hears a beep coming from his email. He looks at his computer but decides not to open it. It was late and he didn't want to see any more emails for the night.

His thoughts go back to Hinata. He wasn't sure what was going on with her, but she has been different. She wouldn't talk to him nor would she look at him. He felt bad at what happened and yelling at her afterward. He can admit that she was fierce. It was pretty hot when she poured that wine down Sasuke's favorite suit. He smirks to himself. He deserved it.

He still couldn't believe this guy would go in public with another woman, let alone kiss her. He couldn't baffle on what he was thinking. It made no sense. He shook his head.

He walks downstairs to grab a glass of water before bed and hears a soft knock at his door. At first, he thought it was something he knocked into, so he continued to walk up the stairs until he heard a doorbell. He looks at his clock and sees that it was almost midnight. Who would be knocking at his door so late at night? He walks over towards the door and opens it. Surprised he spoke.

"Hi..nata?"

ooooooooooooooo


	9. What now?

Hinata arrives at Naruto's homeplace. It was a very nice home. It was two stories with a cream stone outside the material. It was somewhat simple but still elegant at the same time. Very appropriate for a big family. She walks up the stairs carrying her laptop. She knocks once, but realize there was a doorbell. She presses it but got nervous. She was standing there in her pajamas. She didn't even put on decent clothing. She was in her lavender pajamas and a lavender housecoat with bunny slippers. She always packs a change of clothing but didn't think to change. It may be better if she left and they talk in the morning.

She decided that might be best since there was no answer. She turns around to walk down the stairs before the door opens. She freezes.

"Hi..nata? What are you doing here so late?" She turns to see a half-naked Naruto. He was wearing black pajama bottoms, that hung a little low on his waist and topless. _'Whoa.'_ She hurries up the stairs and pushes him into his home. "What the... Hinata? I didn't invite you in."

"Well, you were out there half-naked. Go put on some clothes. I mean, uh..put something on." He looks at himself and shrugs before pulling a shirt from a dirty clothes bin. _'Eww.'_ She turns her head in disdain. She walks into his main room, which felt very homey. She looks at all the pictures on the walls and smiles. _'They look so happy.'_ She was having second thoughts on her plan. She wants to turn around and forget it. It wasn't going to work.

"Hey, Hinata. Umm... what's up? Did you wake me up at midnight to...look at photos of me and my wife? In your bunny slippers?" Hinata turns back to him and shook her head. She places the laptop on the counter.

"No. I just got some photos that I think you might be interested in. Now, do not overreact, I have a plan." Naruto arches an eyebrow. _'Overreact? Why would I do that? What are these photos? What plan?'_ He had a lot of questions and had no clue what she was talking about.

"Wait..how did you know where I lived?" She blinks at him. _'Is he serious?'_

"Umm..phonebook. Yes, I keep the yellow pages. They come in handy." He nods. She continues to open the file and pulling up the pictures. Naruto stood behind her watching the photos come up one by one. He gasps and moves back. Hinata turns to watch him. He was pissed.

"You came here to show ME THIS? THIS? Get out!" Hinata stood in shock before she started to pack up. Naruto was paving back and forth. "I am going to kill him. I am going to kill him. He is sleeping with my wife. MY FUCKING WIFE. THAT ASSHOLE." Hinata stares in silence. "YOU WAKE ME UP TO SHOW ME THIS? THIS SCUM? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? THAT'S MY WIFE." Hinata had enough of his attitude.

"THAT'S MY HUSBAND." Naruto heard the strain in her voice. He could tell she doesn't like yelling. "Imagine, how I felt? How do I feel? He doesn't touch me for years, but the one time I get any reaction is when I splash wine in his face." She starts to shed tears. "You wanted to know what happened that day? Why I was gone for so long?" Naruto stood still waiting.

"He beat me. He beat me where I had a black eye, busted lip, and swollen face." Naruto's hand went into a fist until the white meat showed.

"I'm sorry, Hinata." She starts to tremble. He walks closer to her to comfort her. She moves back.

"Naruto, he beat me because of you. I was having lunch with you. I stood up to him and he beat me. Told me he was going to teach me how to obey. He...then raped me. He beat me unconscious and raped me." Naruto arms were wrapped around her instantly as she cried uncontrollably.

"I am so sorry. I didn't know. I am going to kill him." Hinata shakes her heard as she moves away.

"No." Naruto glares at her.

"This dude beats and rapes you and you say no." She lowers her head.

"He will get what's due to him. It just takes a well thought out plan." Naruto rubs his palms together.

"So, payback?" She nods her head.

"Exactly. I don't know if you are aware of what your partner has been up to. Let's just say he wants the whole company." Naruto looks confused.

"What?" She unpacks the computer and uploads the company files.

"I have been watching my husband for a long time. He has been sleeping with company chairmen wives, associates wives, and now yours. He gets the women to steal their shares and give to him. All his planning was going well, until Mr. King. The wife took everything, except the shares. So, with that I took them. He has someone trying to track them, but I have Shikamaru, Shino, and Kiba. He will never find out. All he knows is they are overseas somewhere."

Naruto sat there listening to everything. He is built by his partner's actions. He is trying to take over. Unfortunately, his wife is just as cunning. Can he trust her? What will she gain from doing this? He had no idea what her plans are and rather he wants to partake in it.

"Okay. Whoa. This is a lot to take in. He is trying to take the company we built. So, he is sleeping around to do so. That asshole. So, what is the plan? Why should I trust you?" She pulls up another file.

"There are just a few more shareholders in the company. They are the top shareholders outside of yourself and me." Naruto looked shocked. _'What?'_

"How long you been a shareholder?" She smirks.

"Since the beginning. Where do you think my husband gets his resources from? I own the majority of the shares. He is taking the board down a member at a time. He will come after you and then me. So, we have to get to the last members first." He nods.

"How do you expect we do this?" She smiles.

"In private." Naruto starts to feel nervous about the plan. He wasn't sure what she means. "You don't have to sleep with anyone unless you want to." He had a sigh of relief there.

"Okay, cool. This I can do, but why should I trust you." She nods and started compiling the documents onto a flash drive and hands it to him.

"Great. Well, because we are in similar positions. Your wife is cheating and so is my husband. We want the same thing. So, with that being said, you can say no ay any time. Otherwise, I got a plan. Oh, we have your wife to deal with too. Hmm...I think her payback is for you to sleep with another woman." Naruto looks at her directly in her eyes and moves away.

"I've already done. I told her about it. It happened a few months ago. I told her I would never do _that_ again." Hinata just looks at him.

"Oh, hmmm.. I am sure she said she wouldn't, but she lied." He shook his head.

"Two wrongs don't make it right." Hinata shrugs. "Hinata, I won't sleep with another woman." She nods.

"Okay, but if you change your mind, I'm here." Naruto stares at her. The last thing he wants to do is sleep with his partner's wife. She is very attractive, but there are some rules against this.

"No, I'm good." Hinata frowns. It was as if he was disgusted by her. She sighs and packed her things up. Naruto took notice.

"Hinata, it isn't that I don't think you are attractive, it's just you are my partner's wife." She rolls her eyes.

"Okay, well let me get going. My husband will be gone next weekend. Let's meet up then." He nods.

"Interesting enough, my wife will be too. Never thought to put two and two together." She nods. She lifts her bag and opens the front door.

"Naruto, your wife is one lucky lady. You are a good man." She smiles as she closes the door behind her. Naruto stood there in silence. He always thought he was the lucky ones, but with what is going on, now he knows.

He smiles to himself and whispers, "I know." Before cutting off the light and heading upstairs to bed.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto sits at his desk thinking about the conversation with Hinata.

 _"I think her payback is for you to sleep with another woman. If you change your mind, I'm here."_

He grabs his hair and gives a small tug at it.

"If you pull anymore, you will be bald. What's up with you?" Naruto looks up to see Shikamaru standing at his door.

"Oh... umm... it's nothing." Shikamaru shook his head before closing the door and taking a sit.

"Bullshit. You are so troublesome. Talk." Naruto rubs his eyes.

"Well, I met with Hinata last night. She came over. She showed me photos of Sakura and Sasuke." Shikamaru sighs.

"Go on." Naruto nods.

"Hinata...umm... I think she kind of offered herself to me." Shikamaru's brows raised together. "Yeah, sexually."

"Whoa. Wait...Hinata wanted to have sex with you? Are you sure? Maybe you misread her." Naruto shook his head.

"I am quite sure she wanted to have sex me. She recommends I cheat and then said if I change my mind to let _her_ know. I am sure that she wants me to have sex with her." Shikamaru rubs his gold t and stood up walking behind him,

"Okay, what is your plan? Are you going to take her offer?" Naruto looked him in disbelief. He couldn't believe he was comfortable with him to cheat on his wife.

"Man, I'm not going to have sex with her or anyone else. I love Sakura." There was a loud smack that echoed in the room. "Oww..what was that for?" Naruto rubs the back of his head.

"You are an idiot. I understand your loyalty to your wife and your marriage but remember it takes two. You can't be working on it by yourself. It's up to you though." Naruto exhales.

"Okay. I have thought about it, but damn I can't do the same shit like her. She is wrong. I can't and for Hinata to be so nonchalant about it, bothers me." Shikamaru just blinks.

"Okay, Sasuke has cheated on her for years. Hell day two after the honeymoon. He has used her name as a tool and treats her the same way. She is supposed to be this obedient wife, but after a while like an animal, she will rebel. That is what is happening. You know her story and you want her to stay in a loveless and abusive marriage?" Naruto never thought about it like that. He couldn't imagine how this is taking a toll on her.

"I see your point, but she can do _that_ with another man. Not me, why me?" Shikamaru laughed.

"Beats me. Other than pure payback by sleeping with each other spouses. That's all I got. Besides, you already fucked someone else. It doesn't matter. It may be worth it." Naruto shook his head.

"Sakura knows about that. This would be a secret. A big secret." Shikamaru just blinks. "I ...need time to think." Shikamaru stands and nods before exiting.

Naruto pinches the bridge of his nose and exhales. _'Shit. What am I going to do?'_

ooooooooooooooo


	10. Liar

Hinata continues to walk in circles at the courthouse after her trial. She was in deep thought. She couldn't believe she offers herself to her husband's partner. That was a dumb idea. _'Who does that?'_ She knew he wouldn't agree, but some part of her wishes he did. She bites the bottom of her lip. She was pulled out of thoughts by a masculine voice.

"Are you trying to walk a hole in the concrete? Or you are just trying to make yourself dizzy?" She looks up to see Naruto staring back at her.

"Oh.. umm. no. I was just in thought." Naruto just shrugs.

"You are weird at times, I am pretty sure you know that. Not a bad thing, though." He smirks. She giggles a little.

"Yes, I have heard that before." There was silence between the two.

"So, umm..where do you want to meet to discuss the plan?" She smiles.

"So, you are agreeing?" He shrugs and she smiles. "Great. Hmm..let's met somewhere discreet. I don't want anyone following us or questioning us." Naruto thought for a moment.

"Well, I have an apartment over this lounge. I rarely go there. No one will come there to bother us. Only Sakura, Shika, and I know about it." Hinata had a small flashback but shook her head. She couldn't believe that night was still in her head. She started to feel warm and a small blush came on her face. Naruto just stared.

"Ummm...Hinata. Are you okay?" She blinks and nods.

"Okay. I will meet you at the lounge on Friday night and we will go from there." He nods and the two went their separate ways.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

"God." The male leans back and exhales. He tries to calm his breathing before pulling away from the desk. A woman crawls from under the desk. She straightens her skirt, shirt, and cherry blossom hair.

"Sasuke, we can't keep doing this at your job. What if someone catches us?" He tsks.

"What will they do? Naruto may cause hell, but others won't say a thing. Now, let's go. Naruto will be back shortly." She quickly gathers her items and walks out the door first. Sasuke cleans up everything before following but turns around when he saw a flash of yellow. Unfortunately, Sakura wasn't so lucky.

"Sa...Sakura, what are you doing here?" She looks behind her and thought quickly on her feet.

"To see you silly, but they told me you were gone. So, I was leaving." Naruto watches her for a moment before proceeding towards his office. Sakura stood there as he passes her. He turns to look at her.

"Sakura, I am here now. Come on." She walks quickly behind him and closes the door as they entered his office to avoid the glares from the women in the office.

"So, what brings you over?" She was a little shocked by the question.

"To see you silly. I can't come and see my husband?" He continues to watch her body language and hums. _'You never did before.'_

"Of course, you can my cherry blossom." She smiles at him, but it doesn't reach her eyes. He turns towards her and smiles.

"It is nice of you to come. I missed you so much." He hugs and inhaling her scent. _'I smell him.'_ He pulls away and she fidgets slightly.

"Well, I should go. Oh, I will be going on a work trip this weekend. I will be leaving out Friday morning." Naruto nods and takes a seat.

"I understand. Please be safe and let me know when you get there." She leans in and kisses him on the cheek.

"I will, well off to work I go." She waves and closes the door. His wide smile fades as he turns towards his computer and pulls up a document. He uploads it and watches his wife as she enters Sasuke's office. He grits his teeth and slams his hands on his desk. Pissed was beyond what he felt. A beep comes from his phone.

 _"Hey, I just got your message. What's up?"_ Naruto stares at his phone for a moment. He forgot he text Shikamaru when he got in.

 _"Oo...I forgot I text you. Umm..do you know if Sasuke will be out the office this weekend?"_

 _"I am not his secretary. You can ask her. I am sure she doesn't mind telling you if he isn't banging her already."_ Naruto sighs. He doesn't like the secretary. She is loud and rude. She reminds him of someone.

ooooooooooooooooooo

"WHY? YOU KEEPING TABS ON HIM?" Naruto sighs.

"Karin, I need to plan my schedule accordingly. So, is Sasuke out of town this weekend?" Karin turns towards the screen with a huff.

"Hmmm...yes." Naruto turns and walks away. "UH...THANK YOU, KARIN WOULD OF BEEN NICE. Asshole."

Naruto walks into Sasuke's office and leans on his wall.

"Going out of town?" Sasuke looks up from his notes.

"Yes. Why?" Naruto turns his nose up.

"It would have been nice to know. I have to plan my schedule for Friday. I have two hearings that day." Sasuke shrugs.

"I will notify you next time. Anything else?" Naruto scoffs at him. _'Yes, how long you have been banging my wife?'_

"No, just we need to get rid of Karin. She is as rude as hell." Sasuke smirks.

"She's your cousin. You asked me to hire her. No.. I am sleeping with her." Naruto rubs his face.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Sleeping with her. Eww. Your shit is going to burn off one day." Sasuke smirks at his comment.

"Haha...no. Hey, she may be rude, but she knows how to give great head and ride." Naruto covers his ears.

"Too much information ... ughhhh. BYE." He left his office in disgust. _'That asshole has no respect for anyone.'_

ooooooooooooooooooo

2 pm Friday

Marriage counseling was a joke. She couldn't believe she was even there. What is even funnier was the fact her husband. Is this his way to keep her in her place or something else? Either way, he lied through his teeth. She bored into her husband as the therapist asked question after question and he lied to each one.

"Next question, how would you consider your sex life to be? Is it bad, good, or great." He looks at Hinata briefly before responding.

"Amazing." Hinata's expression never changed. _'Does rape counts as amazing? Liar.'_

"Do you feel close to each other? As in friendship in your relationship." The therapist watches her for a moment and then her husband responds.

"We are best friends. I love my wife." Hinata wanted to throw something. _'Liar. We barely speak to each other. Best friends. Ha. Love?..not going there.'_ The therapist took notes and decided to end the session.

Hinata couldn't get out of there fast enough. He caught her on the elevator and could sense him looking her up and down.

Upon exiting the building towards the parking garage she can still feel his eyes. Hinata was in front of him. She wore a white J. Crew top and lavender pencil skirt. A small black belt was laced in her skirt. She had on Steve Madden black pumps and a coach bag. Her clothes clung to her body and he couldn't help but admire her curves.

"Is that outfit new?" She stops in her tracks and turns to him.

"No. I had this outfit for two years. Why?" His eyes roam her body and he felt a small twitch from his penis.

"Curious. It looks...good on you." Hinata felt a chill from his words. She needed to remove herself from this scene. She can hear the warning signs of danger..danger. She turns walking away briskly towards her vehicle. She attempts to open it before she felt a hand on her door closing it. She stood still and remain composed. She could feel him against her as he starts to smell her. His breath was all on her flesh. "You smell so...good." His hand slides from the door to her waist. She clenches her purse tightly. "Mmm.."

"Sasuke...I have a trial. I must go." She hears an annoyed groan from him.

"I know and understand. I am going out of town for the weekend." He starts to twist her hair in his hand. "Hinata. I want to be inside of you." He whispers in her ear. Hinata starts to tremble. _'Here? What is wrong with him. No. I need to get away.'_ She took deep breathes. In and out, in and out. She doesn't want him in her, around her, or even two feet radius in her space.

"Sasuke, I must go. Now." He steps away and turns her. He leans in and kisses her lips passionately before breaking away. She can see a hint of displeasure in his eyes and his grip was tight around her.

"Fine. I will let you go but don't deny me again. I do believe a quicky won't hurt you, but it's whatever." She stares at him. _'I don't want you touching me.'_ He pulls away and straightens his composure.

"Thank you." She turns and opens the door quickly and hops in, closing it. He glares at her a little. She was aware of his actions, if she moves any slower, he would have tried her. "Have a safe trip, Sasuke." She drove off leaving him standing there furious. He watches as she left. He clenches his fist.

"How dare you deny me, Hinata? It is my fucking right. You are mine." He moves towards his car and gets in. He unbuckles his pants and pulls out his meat. "Fucking bitch of a wife." He starts to jerk off. "Oh...I will get her. I will make her miss days again." He continues with his up and down motions. He grunts and moans inside his car. After a few more minutes, he cums. He let his juices flow on his stomach and cleans it up. He laughs darkly. He couldn't believe she had him jacking off in his car. He will get her back. He checks the time and realizes he needs to head to the airport. He sped off.

oooooooooooooooooo


	11. It's show time!

Sakura has already left for her weekend with Sasuke. She couldn't wait to be with him. He was on her mind all week, even after sex with her husband. During the sex, she focused only on Naruto. She had no choice, he was an animal. She could remember when he came home exhausted, but after a hot shower, he became the energizer bunny. He almost kept her up all night, if she didn't put a stop to it.

She felt strange having sex with a condom again. Since she told him about the cheating he wore a condom. She misses the raw connection between them. She misses the pure pleasure. She isn't sure if he feels the same or not about it. He does climax, at least he acts as if he does. She hears him flushing something down the toilet. She sighs.

The one thing she is sure, he pleases her first and last. He will make sure she climax at least once or even twice before he does. She has multiple orgasms with him, the sex is amazing, but not to the point she forgets Sasuke.

She is hopeless. She even followed his wife around some. She saw her at the courthouse with her husband once but paid no attention. Her husband will never leave her. Never. He is in love with her and forgave her. He is there to stay no matter how many times she cheats. She is certain of it.

She enters the hotel suite and looks around. ' _Nice_.' She thinks back to the moment she first met the wife.

 _Flashback_

 _Sakura sees her from the corner of her eyes. Sakura watches as she stands there_. _She seems to wait on someone. Sakura decides to approach her to see if she can help._

 _"Hello, ma'am,_ _do you need any help?" The woman turns to her and stares. 'This is Mrs. Uchiha?' Sakura sizes her up. 'She's cute, but no competition.'_

 _"Yes, I was looking for nurse Ino." Sakura nods."Your name?" Though she already knew, she still wanted confirmation._

 _"Oh.. Hinata Uchiha." Hinata held her hand out and they exchange pleasantries. The two begin to walk until they reached the nurse's station. Hinata looks at the woman who accompanies her. 'She looks familiar.'_

 _"It was nice meeting you, Mrs. Uchiha. I hope you have a great day." Sakura watches as she walks away. 'No competition.'_

 _Flashback ends_

She checks the time and realized she flew in early. She looks upstairs towards the master bedroom. _'Oh my god.'_ She seats on the bed. Her phone starts to ring through the room. _'Oh...I forgot to call him.'_

 _"Hey, hun. How are you? Did you make it safely?"_

 _"Naruto, I am fine. Just got to the convention center."_

 _"Oh okay. Good."_

 _"Oh, I made a veggie plate for you."_

 _"Thanks. Well, I will see you soon. Love you."_

 _"Yeah. You too. Bye."_ She hangs up. She couldn't tell him she loves him back. Not this time.

ooooooooooooooooooo

"Liar." He hangs up. Naruto stares at the GPS locator he secretly installed on his wife's phone. "Convention center, my ass." He pulls out a bottle from his drawer and stares at it. He hears a buzz and checks his phone. He places the bottle back in the cabinet and heads downstairs to the lounge.

Hinata stood in the lounge waiting for Naruto to come downstairs. She has a flashback of the male she met and the hot steamy night she had. She approaches the bar and takes a seat. This place only brings back those memories. She sighs. She will never see that guy again.

"Hinata." She looks to see Naruto standing in front of her, well she recognizes his voice. "Hey, you alright?" She nods.

"Yes, umm.. just thinking." He nods.

"Well, let's head up. I got a table clean off for us." She follows him to the elevator upstairs.

"So, is she there? " Naruto turns to her and his eyebrows furrow before nodding.

"He should be there shortly." They entered his apartment and he goes to get them water.

"Okay, so what's the plan." She arches an eyebrow.

"Wow. Aren't we eager." He shrugs. She pulls out her laptop and logs into an unknown system. He continues to sip his water and looks on. "Okay, who is the next big stock owner in your company?" He had no clue why she wanted to know but told her anyway.

"Hmm... Mr. Chow. He is never around, though." He watches Hinata type viciously on the keys.

"That may be true, but one thing he does show up to is the Christmas fundraiser in Tokyo." Naruto just blinks at her. "Ugh... it is the biggest fundraiser in Tokyo. Multiple charities and big money. With that being said, it is a great way to mingle and get him under our belt." Naruto still blinks. "I am saying we go there." He pulls away and shook his head.

"No. The hell. I need to be here. What if Sakura gets hurt or something happens to her?" Hinata groans.

"Ok. Fine. I will go by myself." Naruto's eyes widen and his head shook.

"No. Sasuke will freak out." She folds her arms.

"I seriously doubt that. Anyways, one of us has to go. We have to make nice with him. He will be great to have under our belt. Plus, he will be retiring in a year. That means a portion of his shares is up for grabs. We have to make sure you or I grab up as many shares as possible. I already own half, so I can fire you all, but that is too easy." Naruto thinks for a moment. _'Why doesn't she? She is hiding something. I can't fully trust her. Not yet."_

"Okay, when is this fundraiser? " Hinata smirks.

"In two weeks on a Saturday." He pulls his phone out checking his calendar.

"Okay. I can go. I will book the flight." Hinata smiles even wider.

"Two, please. I am coming with." Naruto pauses and turns towards her.

"No. You can't. Sasuke will..." She stood up.

"Sasuke will do nothing. I will say, I am visiting Tenten. He would not suspect anything. Besides, it is good for me to see her too. I haven't seen her for a while." He shrugs. "Yesss.. oh..it's formal. So, get a nicer suit. Not the ones you wear to court." She giggles.

"Excuse me? Those suits are J. Crew." She rolls her eyes.

"Get an Armani suit. I will make sure I look good to make you look good." Naruto laughed out.

"Haha...listen sweetie, I got this. You can't see. I already look good." Hinata glares at him. _'Sweetie? This asshole here.'_ She starts to pack and ignored that comment.

"Well, buddy, you still need to go shopping. I will see you in two weeks." He walks her to the door. He sighs as she left. Rubbing his face. _'I need to go shopping.'_

oooooooooooooooooo

Two weeks later in Tokyo...

"Whoa, this event is huge." Naruto walks up to the building where the fundraiser took place. He has been walking in circles in search of his partner in crime. She said she had to freshen up before they left, but one hour later and nothing. He decided to go ahead without her. He walks around in his black Armani suit and a black shirt with orange and black tie. He smiles as the women giggle at him. He felt so out of place, but that's nothing new.

"Hello, you must be Mr, Uzumaki." Naruto stares at the blonde-haired woman for a moment before nodding curtly.

"Yes, I am." He held his hand out to take hers.

"I am Nina. You are more handsome then I expected." She smiles up at him.

"Uh.. thank you. So, Nina who are you here with?" He watches her eyes in the direction of a familiar face and sighs. ' _Go_ _figure_.' The male approaches him and smirks.

"Naruto." He held his hand out to shake.

"Kiba. You still out here picking up strange." He laughs out loud.

"They are not strange. I met her an hour ago." Naruto rolls his eyes.

"Okay. Whatever. What are you doing here, anyway?" Kiba waves his hands in a circular motion.

"The top of the food chain is here. I am here to eat, mingle, and get my dingle sucked." He elbows Naruto in the arm. "What about you?" Naruto looks a bit nervous.

"Umm.." He was about to respond before he felt a small hand slip around his arm.

"He is here to mingle only, Kiba." Her tone was soft but stern. Naruto turns to see Hinata and was she an eye jerker. She looks stunning. Her hair was pinned up minus a few dangle out. Minimum makeup and a dark lavender dress that dipped slightly in the front and a nice long split on her left side.

"Hinata! I never see you anymore, but I am glad to see you, girl. That asshole keeps you away from us. I wished he was here, so I could beat his ass." She goes in for a tight hug with her friend. Naruto watches the two. ' _They are very close friends. Interesting_.' He actually would like in on beating Sasuke senseless. He watches Kiba kiss her forehead before pulling completely away.

"Well, I am out now. Anyways, please keep this quiet. I don't want him to know." Kiba smirks and nods. He turns to Naruto and elbows him.

"Not here to play or get that ass waxed? Haha... Your secret safe with me." Naruto eyes widen and mouth gaped opened. He was about to correct him on what he was insinuating, but Hinata took care of it.

"Kiba, no. We are both faithful to our spouses. We just agreed to come here together for work purposes. Otherwise, no. He isn't my type. I like handsome men." Kiba grabs his chin and nods.

"Okay. Good. You right, you can do better than him." Naruto was about to hit him, but Hinata held his hand. He instantly calms down. "Well, you two enjoy. Time to get my dingle played with." Hinata blushes and Naruto grumbles as Kiba walks away.

"God... he is so gross." Hinata giggles.

"Maybe, but he is my best friend. So, I love him regardless." Naruto rolls his eyes.

"I'm not your type? Not handsome. I do recall a certain female offering herself to me." Hinata blushes. "I am a freaking hot guy. Anyways, what took you so long?" Hinata pulls away with hands on her hips. She stood in front of him showing a little leg. He swallows.

"Do I need to say more?" He shook his head and she smiles. "Oh, you look good, too." Naruto blushes lightly.

"Yeah, I know. I just want you to know that I know that I look good." He said with confidence. She rolls her eyes. "So, where is Mr. Chow? When need to get this done with so I can get home." She shook her head.

"To what? An empty house. Well, yes, master. I will make sure to get you back home to an empty and loveless marriage, while your..." Hinata stops in mid-sentence. "Found our target." Good thing she stopped, because he was getting irritated.

He stares at Mr. Chow as they slowly approach him. _'It's showtime.'_

ooooooooooooooo


	12. Mr Chow

Naruto collapses on the bed. He was exhausted from the mingling. He grabs a hold of his pillow and nuzzles it.

"Do you need me to leave you two alone?" Naruto turns and rolls his eyes. He wanted to say something but decided against it.

"I am exhausted and this bed is calling me. Besides, I can't tell if we made any headway with Mr. Chow." Hinata just walks by him to undo her hair. Her dandelions fell from her head elegantly.

"Well, I think he likes you. He seems to be engrossed in what you were saying." She begins to remove her earrings. Naruto arches his eyebrows.

"More like engrossed in following where your behind go." Hinata turns to him.

"Excuse me?" Naruto sits up.

"Every time you left or got pulled away he was watching you leave aka your booty." Hinata blinks before laughing.

"Stop that. Anyways, we got him on our side, just a little. Regardless, if it is my behind that won him." Naruto stood up.

"Where are you going?" Naruto glance back at her.

"I need to make a call and you need to change. So, I will be back." She nods as he left.

The truth is, he was watching her all night also. Hell half the room was watching. She was so exotic. It made everything she did intoxicating and his body was responding more then he liked it. He needed air to calm himself. The last thing he needs is to think of his partner's wife in such a manner. He needs to remember to book two rooms. This was a bad choice.

He wonders downstairs to the hotel bar to see Mr. Chow at the bar. He approaches him.

"Mr. Chow?" The older male turns to him and smiles.

"Naruto, where is that beautiful partner of yours?" Naruto laughs.

"She is upstairs changing. I came downstairs for some air." The older male just looks at him as if he lost his mind.

"So...you have a half-naked woman in your room and you are down here with me? Are you gay?" Naruto shook his head.

"What? No. I'm married." The older male nods his head.

"Oh. Okay. So, let me get this straight. You are married and on a trip with another woman, who is also married." Naruto blinks. "Yes, I know who both of you are. I am not stupid. I'm just old, but not blind. I did enjoy the talk and eye candy though." Naruto stood pissed off.

"So, why the hell you put us through that?" The male burst into laughter.

"It was interesting, plus watching Mrs. Uchiha walk away wasn't too bad either. Anyways, I am on your side. I hate that Uchiha, Sasuke. Damn brat stepped on my shoe and never apologize. Then he slept with my daughter and broke her heart. I am over that kid. If I had a wife, I would be like the other fools. He is screwing everyone's wife to gain the majority. Ruining lives only to take over. It is unforgivable. Luckily, the last five of us are not married. Except for his partner. " Naruto swallows. "I am sure you know he is sleeping with your wife." Naruto nods his head.

The old man turns to the bartender and nods. The next thing Naruto knew a shot of whiskey was placed in front of him.

"What is this for?" Naruto stares at the shot.

"Just because. You are young. You can find love again. You can sleep with women. You can live. Look at me. I am in my seventies. My dick won't get up without medication, that could kill me. I will get a young woman, who doesn't love me but loves my money. Enjoy your youth. When you find the right woman, good woman, you need to seize her and hold on." Naruto rotates the glass in his fingers.

"I already have and married her." The old man laughed.

"Haha... that is funny. She is cheating on you and with your partner. If I was you, I would divorce her and move on. I know divorce is expensive, but I'd rather do that, then to have her continue to disrespect me." Naruto sips on his drink. "Look, it's up to you. You're a grown man."

"What if it gets worse?" Mr. Chow looks at Naruto and shrugs.

"I recommend you get out before that happens." Naruto gulps down the drink. The male flags the bartender for another. "Look, the holidays are coming around, so don't think about it. Think about it next year." He smiles.

"Okay. I will think about it." He polishes off his drink and places the glass down on the table.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, I have a Christmas party every year. I know it is the last minute, because it is in two weeks, December 22, but you and your wife are invited. If you wish to come." Naruto smiles.

"Thanks. I will speak to her, but I am sure we will be there." Naruto stood up and waves his goodbyes. "See you soon, Mr. Chow." The old male smiles and nods, before returning to his drink.

Naruto walks back into the hotel room to see Hinata in bed watching the television. He quietly closes the door and tiptoe passed her to wash up. After washing up he steps out with a towel on to find some clothing. It was very hard to look for anything in the dark. The light comes on and he nearly jumps out his skin. He falls on the floor.

"I think you need this to see." Hinata stood in a lavender pair of boyshorts and a tank top. He can see she is not wearing a bra by the nipple imprint. Naruto blushes and turns. Hinata finally took notice of what he was looking at and scrambles to find some clothing.

"Oh, don't look." She puts on a top and pants. "Okay. I am sorry, this is how I sleep." There was an awkward silence. She looks at him and notices his tan complexion, broad shoulders, and delicious muscles. Her eyes continue down towards the towel and steps back from him. She bites her lower lip. His legs were strong-looking also. She begins to turn red. He quickly grabs some clothes and quickly stood.

"H...hinata. ...umm... I am sorry about coming in late." Rushing into the restroom. Hinata blinks and falls on the bed screaming into her pillow. The door opens to a dressed Naruto. He wore black pajama pants and a t-shirt.

"Oh, how was your walk?" He shrugs hoping in his bed near the door. He was glad he got two separate beds, at least.

"Oh, I went downstairs and ran into Mr. Chow." Hinata's eyes lite up.

"And? What he say?" Naruto smirks.

"He likes us. Seems as though your husband has a name for himself. I wasn't aware of this. The others don't like him, either. We will probably be able to waver them, also." Hinata smiles and flops back, which inadvertently made her breast shake a little. Naruto of course swallows but turns his head towards the television.

"That is perfect. I am glad. Now we have four more and the company will be protected from my husband. After that, I will..." She sits up to look at Naruto, who was staring at the television. "I will divorce him." He turns towards her in pure utter shock.

"What? Hinata, you and him been together for...yeaaaarrrsss. Why do that?" Hinata glares at him.

"Naruto, your skull is very thick. There is no love, he cheats, lies and he beats me, why would I want to stay with a man like that? He is everything I don't want in a husband." Naruto frowns. It is true, he treats her like trash. He can't convince her to stay with a man like that. What is worse, his wife is messing with him. If they divorce, his marriage isn't safe at all. He wants to protect that.

"You two need to.." Hinata snaps at him.

"No. You don't get it. You're too concerned about your marriage to understand. It is over. We married two cheaters. You will not justify that. If you going to do that leave. I want out now, but I can't without this being done." Unfortunately, there was some truth to what she said to him. He just hates to admit it or better yet believe it was true.

"You want revenge. That isn't healthy or good." Hinata stood from the bed.

"Healthy or good. Shut up. I already had my revenge. I slept with another man. I will never see him again. This is justice. I can't believe you are arguing with me about it. You are here. You want the same thing." Naruto shook his head.

"Relax, I'm not. I'm on your side. I'm here ain't I?" She sighs and nods. "So let's get some sleep." She walks over to her bed and lay in it.

"Goodnight, Naruto."

"Goodnight, Hinata."

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura looks through her husband's dresser drawers. She needs something to distract her. He has been gone all weekend and it was driving her crazy. It is amazing how transparent he is. He hides nothing from her and still takes her cramp. Who admits to cheating? Not her. That thought never crossed her mind. Yet, he comes clean and they make love after that. Both of them agreed to continue to be honest and faithful. Unfortunately, she couldn't hold up that promise.

Now, she is acting paranoid when he leaves for a business trip, because of her actions. She needed to do right by him. He is a great man, one who deserves a great woman. She will work on being more faithful, but it is so hard around Sasuke. He makes her weak.

She went through the last drawer in his dresser and found a young picture of them as a couple. She frowns at her wild hair. On the back of the picture, it has their names and year. Also, a message, _'My first love'._ She places the picture back in the drawer and turns around before sliding down to the floor. She starts to cry. She just feels horrible. This man is completely in love with her. She can't even love him back. She needs to learn how to love him back or let him go. She stood up to go and clean her face. She hears the door open. _'He's back early.'_

"Sakura, I'm home," Naruto yells. She finished cleaning herself up, knowing he would take notice. She walks out towards him.

"Hey. How was your trip?" He walks up to her and kisses her cheek, intended for her lips. He blinks.

"It was good. A lot was accomplished." He smiles widely. He continues to look at her and realized the puffy eyes. "What's wrong? Are you okay? Why are you crying?" She nods. He rubs her eyes lightly and kissed each one.

"Do you want anything to eat? You have to be starving." He pulls a brown bag from around him.

"I got it covered. I brought enough for both of us." She looks at his wide smile. _'Oh, great ramen.'_

ooooooooooo


	13. I'm the only one

December 15th

Sakura enters the gym to do her routine workout until she ran across a familiar face. _'Has she always been here? I've never seen her here. I wasn't looking for her before.'_ She sees Hinata in the gym with another male. The two look-alikes minus their hair and eye color. She watches as the woman kicks the young man boxing gloves that were held up. She couldn't help but be amazed. Also, her handwork was quick. She punches his hands and ducks. It all looks like a blur to her. She was so absorbed in what they were doing, that she hit the wall in front of her.

"Oww..that is going to leave a mark." She rubs her nose.

"Are you alright?" Sakura looks up to see Hinata standing in front of her. Now, Sakura gets a better look at Hinata's body and was wondering how could her husband cheat on a woman that looks like this. _'Must be bad in bed.'_ Sakura stood up and dust herself off.

"I am fine. I may have been a little clumsy. So, what you and umm... your friend are doing?" Hinata looks back at the guy and smirks.

"Oh, he is training me how to fight. Not that I will need it, but just in case. I will know how to defend myself or at least enough to get away." Sakura nods. _'Not a bad idea.'_ Hinata points to the guy. "The guy is my cousin, Neji."

"Oooo...Neji, that is right. He is dating Tenten, correct?" Hinata nods slowly.

"You know Tenten?" Sakura starts to panic a little. She didn't know her. She has just been looking into Hinata's past for information.

"Not really, she is friends with my friend Lee." She looks back at Hinata with a smile. _'Good save.'_

"Oooo...Lee. He is so sweet. Anyways, put some ice on that. I have to go back and train before he gets annoyed. Nice to see you. Bye." Sakura waves back at her. She was torn even more. She is so nice and doesn't deserve this. She sighs and stood up to walk back towards the treadmill for her run of the day.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura walks to a small coffee shop to meet with Ino. Ino waves at her from their usual table. They two hugged before taking their seats.

"Ino, I am so happy to see you. How are you?" Ino smiles with a smile glint in her eyes.

"I am awesome. I am super happy. How are you?" Sakura leans forward and smiles.

"Good. Just taking it day by day. You met someone, didn't you?" Ino nods. "What about Shikamaru? I thought you two had something going on?" Ino tsk.

"It went nowhere. He wasn't even interested. He loves his wife. After six months of trying and nothing. I gave up and started focusing on me. Next thing I know, I met this guy named Sai. The rest is history." Sakura smiles.

"Well, that's good. Shikamaru's loss. You are a good woman." Ino shrugs.

"He was never interested. I misread him. The long nights after school was misinterpreted, those many years ago. Then that one kiss last year, on which I initiated. He rejected me, but I didn't see it. I thought it was denial. Silly me." Sakura frowns.

"Well, I am glad you found happiness. You need to be happy." Ino giggles and nods.

"I know. I do. But so do you? Look I know you don't love Naruto. But he is great and treats you well. Try to work on your marriage and leave that other man alone. He is married and cheating on his wife with you and whomever else. Don't mess up something good." Sakura shook her head.

"He loves me, not his wife. There are no other women. Just me." Ino just sighs.

"Sakura, you aren't the only woman. I've seen him with other women. He isn't a good guy. He isn't loyal to you nor his wife. Regardless of how happy he is." Sakura glares at her.

"Look, you think that just because you found a "good" man you know it all. Well, you don't. He loves me and will leave his wife for me." Ino just stares.

"What about Naruto?" Sakura frowns. This is something she thought about over and over again. Naruto is a great man. She didn't want to be one of those women to ruin a good man.

"I ...will have to leave him. I just can't stay any longer. He will be fine." Ino frowns.

"Ino, I am going from one man that loves me to another. Sasuke is the one I want. I will be put in the same position as Naruto because of they both partners. So, no money loss. Besides, I still have a good job. I make more than enough. So, I will be fine." Sakura watches as her friend folds a napkin. "Ino, it's nothing to worry about." She stops and places the napkin aside.

"I am your friend and I worry. I still do not think this is a good idea, but if this is what you want so be it. Just know I am here for you?" Sakura smiles. Ino gave a small return smile as she watches Sasuke leave a restaurant with another woman. Even if she points this out to Sakura, would she even believe her? Probably not. With that being said, nothing to show. Though, dammit if she doesn't try.

She watches as they continue into the small coffee shop.

"Ino, hello. Are you listening?" Ino blinks out of her thoughts.

"Oh... I am sorry, I am just looking at Sasuke with another woman." She points towards the front counter. Sakura's head turned so fast, you would have gotten whiplash. She stared at the woman with blonde hair. _'Not his wife.'_ His arm was low on her back also. A few inches lower and he would be touching her butt.

"That might be a friend or family member." Ino blinks. _'You got to be kidding me.'_ The two seem to be ordering sweets. After getting the desserts they left interlacing their hands. Ino turns to Sakura who was upset.

"Sakura, are you okay?" She nods.

"She isn't no one. No competition." Ino was in shock.

"Okay, well he is clearly with other women. That isn't the wife or you." Sakura shrugs.

"Whatever, no competition. He will always come back to me. He loves me." Ino wanted to smack her friend so badly. This was beyond belief to her.

"Oo..k. Well, look at the time. I have to go. I got to..uh..meet up with Sai." She stood and hugs Sakura.

"When am I going to meet this man?" Ino giggled.

"Soon. See ya." Ino took quick steps out of the shop. She just couldn't believe how silly her friend is being. It just makes no sense.

Sakura sat at the table a little longer, before texting Sasuke.

 _"Hey, I miss you. Where are you?"_ She waits patiently for her message, drumming her fingers on the table. She thinks back to the woman he had his arms around and frown. Her phone buzzes.

 _"I am at work busy. I will talk to you later."_ She grits her teeth. She was very close to breaking her phone. She stood up and left the coffee shop. She needed to get back to work but wanted to stop in to make sure he was working. That was serious stalking, so she just calls his office instead.

"Thank you for calling U and U associates, my name is Tomiko. How may I help you?"

"Oh, yes is Mr. Uchiha there?" She hears the woman on the other end huff.

"He stepped out for lunch. He will re.." Sakura presses the end button on her phone. _'He lied to me. Why would he lie to me? He loves me. Love doesn't lie. It is always faithful. He loves me and only me. He lied. That asshole.'_ She heads to work upset about the situation. Ino's voice rings in her head on her marriage. _'No. I need to stick to my decision. I will keep Naruto until Sasuke is ready.'_

ooooooooooooooo

Hinata yawns. The therapist and she were waiting on Sasuke. He was late for their second appointment. _'Probably banging some random.'_ She pulls her phone out to text him again for the third time. The therapist watches until she finishes.

"Mrs. Uchi.." Hinata interrupts and said to use her first name. "Hinata, why don't we start without him." Hinata just stares at her before nodding slowly.

"Okay, so how do you see your relationship going with your husband." Hinata shook her head and exhales.

"To be honest with you, I want a div..." Sasuke walks in with a smug look on his face. Hinata just rolls her eyes.

"I am sorry I am late. Let's begin." Hinata just stucks her teeth in. _'The nerve.'_

"Well, Mr. Uchiha, I was asking your wife about where she sees your relationship going?" He folds his arms.

"Really, well I am sure she sees what I see. We are fine. Right, dear? Next question." Sasuke spoke swiftly.

"Mr. Uchiha, I was asking your wife. Please, continue with what you were saying before Mrs...Hinata." Hinata swallows as Sasuke reaches for her hand and squeezes it tightly. She felt some pain from the hold but remained like a stone.

"Oh...umm... I think everything my husband said was correct." The therapist blinks a moment before writing something down. Sasuke loosens his grip and glances at her.

"Okay, we will end the session here since someone arrived late." Sasuke glares at her before standing up and walking out. Hinata stood and was about to follow, but the therapist grabs her arm.

"Hinata, if you need one on one time together, just let me know." She hands her business card to her. Hinata smiles and pockets her card before walking out. She will consider it. Outside she sees her husband standing at the elevators.

"What she wanted?" His arms were folded as he waits for her response.

"Nothing, just one on one time. I am not going." He nods and presses the button.

"Sorry, I was late. I got caught up in something." Hinata hums as the doors open. She steps in and he follows.

"I'm sure you did." The elevator doors close as she smirks.

oooooooooooooo


	14. Disrespectful

December 22nd

Naruto waits on his wife to finish getting ready for the Christmas party at Mr. Chows. She has been in the bathroom for hours. It was driving him crazy. They were already ten minutes late, what's another twenty.

"Sakura, baby, come on." She peeks her head out of the bathroom with a roller in her hair

"Fine, let me do my hair." He stood at the door in a crisped striped navy top over grey dress pants by Ted Baker London brand suggested by Hinata to wear. He held his jacket over his shoulder as he waits on his wife.

Lately, Hinata has been his go-to person for shopping. He would call her up to meet him at stores just to go shopping. She would assist him with his wardrobe and get a free meal out of it. Each new outfit he received multiple compliments. Even his wife started to notice and like it. He smiles to himself. It was rare that Sakura compliments him, but when she did it meant the world to him.

"What are you smiling about?" Sakura stood in front of him in a pink dress that came a little above her knees. It was very tight and insinuates her athletic body. Her size B cup was perky and stood out a little at the low dip in the front. Naruto swallows. Unsure if he wanted to keep her in for himself or cover her up from the world. He decided to go with the cover-up.

"Sweetie, do you need a jacket or sweater to cover up all your front area?" Sakura rolls her eyes before taking notice of her husband. _'Whoa.'_

"You look good, hun." He smirks. He knew he looked good.

"Thanks. You look hot but too hot. Don't you think you need to cover up yourself?" She grabs a sweater and wraps it around her.

"Happy?" He grins from ear to ear and nods. He opens the front door and the two exit the building.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mr. Chow stood at his door welcoming each guest. He smiles as he sees Hinata approaching.

"Why, Hinata, beautiful as ever." She giggles.

"Thank you, Mr. Chow." He looks behind her and notices she's alone. He looks back at her and she nods. "Yes, I am alone." He hugs her.

"That is perfectly fine. I didn't like him anyway. Go in and enjoy it. Oh, the bar is in the corner." He winks as she enters. Hinata greets her cousin and his soon to be wife.

"Tenten, I haven't seen you in a long time. I am so happy to see you. Where have you been?" Tenten just shrugs her shoulder.

"Planning a wedding. Haha... you were supposed to be helping, but your schedule is ridiculous. I told Neji to allow some free time for you, but it's fine. At least for now." The two women giggles. Neji rolls his eyes.

"Oh, Naruto and his wife are here," Neji announces. Hinata and Tenten turn towards the new couple entering.

"Oh wow, Naruto looks finnnne. Not better than you Neji. That suit looks good." Tenten says softly. Hinata looks at him and smiles.

"I helped him with that suit." Tenten glances at Hinata and saw Neji's jawline tighten.

"Really? That's all you helped him with, right? You are still married and he is also." Hinata tsk and rolls her eyes at her cousin.

"Yes. I know. Nothing is going on with us. Just two friends helping each other. There isn't even a physical attraction." She thought she heard someone say _"Not yet"_ but it was probably her overthinking it.

Naruto notices Hinata and walks over with his wife. He has a big smile on his face as he approaches her.

"Hey everyone. This is my wife, Sakura." Everyone bows in greetings.

'"Baby, this is Neji, Tenten and..." Hinata spoke before Sakura could get it out.

"We met before. Glad to see you again." The two women bow. "This place is great. Oh, I love your dress. You should take off your sweater. It takes away from the look.." Sakura smiles and did so. Neji starts to cough up the water he was sipping on.

"Whoa, girl you look good," Tenten announces. "Naruto you better watch her all night," Naruto smirks.

"Thank you. I will." Hinata and Sakura giggle.

The night went on and drinking was the thing to do. The group of five turned into a group of twelve, easy. After another hour, everyone was slowly starting to leave. Hinata stood at the window with a glass of wine. She sips it slowly.

"Hey. What are you doing over here by yourself? Where's Sasuke?"

Hinata turns to see Naruto or parts of him. She was somewhat drunk. Mainly because she felt like the third well with everyone. It was embarrassing. They would ask, " _Where is your husband? Did you come alone? What a jerk."_ She was getting tired of answering and escaped to this window, but with no luck.

"He didn't come. I told him about this party last week and he still too busy to come. Knowing him, probably sleeping with someone." Naruto frowns and stood in front of her.

"Hey...forget about him. You seem to be having fun. Mr. Chow is happy. Don't ruin this for that bastard." She nods. Mr. Chow walks over smiling.

"Are you two having fun?" They nod. "Good. Oh, look a mistletoe. You know what that means...kisses." Mr. Chow points at the top of the window, where mistletoes were placed up. Naruto spoke up first.

"Oh...haha...we can't. Married." Flashing the wedding band on his finger. Mr. Chow laughs out drawing attention.

"It's tradition." Hinata starts to blush and so did Naruto.

"Umm..o...okay." She looks around to see people staring, even Sakura. She turns his head and places a light kiss on his cheek. She pulls away red as a tomato. Naruto continues to blush as he felt an arm slipping into his.

"Naruto, we should leave. I'm tired." He doesn't say anything but just agrees in silence. The two were exiting the home when Sasuke starts to walk in.

"Naruto. Is it already over?" Naruto slowly nods and Sakura huffs.

"Yes. We are going home. Your wife is still in there. She is a little tipsy. Just going around kissing people. My husband is one of them." She glares back at Naruto. Sasuke walks past them quickly.

"Sakura, you just lied. Hinata isn't doing that." Sakura turns to him with folded arms.

"I saw it. She kissed you." Naruto side glance at her.

"We were under a mistletoe. She kissed me on the cheek. I was the only guy she kissed. No one else. How could you lie on her like that?" Sakura blinks and frowns.

"Not here, Naruto. Let's go home and discuss." He glares at her as their car pulls up. The two entered knowing the ride home was going to be intense.

 _Back with Hinata_

"I've heard you were just kissing people. Naruto in particular." Hinata looks at her husband. _'He finally shows up and this is what he comes at me with? The nerve.'_

"We were under a mistletoe. I kissed him on the cheek and that's it." Sasuke glares at her.

"That's not what I've have been told." Hinata rolls her eyes.

"I do not care what you've been told. That's what happened." Sasuke grabs her arm and tries to drag her outside. Hinata pulls away. "I do not like this newfound confidence you have. It is pissing me off."

"I don't care." Her voice hits a pitch that caught some attention. Sasuke lifts his hand to slap her, but Mr. Chow shows up.

"Is everything okay?" Sasuke turns and speaks.

"Yes. Nothing is wrong, just my wife is very drunk. I need to get her home." She shook her head.

"No. You go home a _lone_. I am fine here." She held her posture.

"See, she is very drunk." He tries to grab her arm, but she pulls away. "Hinata. You are embarrassing yourself and me."

"Leave. I am fine. I don't want to go home with you." Mr. Chow steps in, he can see the intensity in Sasuke's eyes. He feared for Hinata's life.

"Mr. Uchiha, you should leave. I will keep her here in the guestroom. At least until she sobers up." Sasuke straightens up his jacket and briskly walks out. Hinata sighs.

"Thank you. I was afraid if I went home he would hurt me again." Mr. Chow nods and called for his staff to help her to the guestroom. He watches Sasuke snatches his keys and sped off. He turns as Hinata goes upstairs, "You were saved this time, Hinata."

ooooooooooooooooo

Naruto throws his keys on the counter in his apartment. He was so annoyed by the argument with Sakura. She had some nerve accusing him of kissing another woman, while she was in the room. While she continues to sleep with his partner. The nerve of that woman. After the argument, she told him she wanted to be alone. He was even more pissed that she said that. It was a kiss on the cheek, he didn't go balls deep in her. He rubs his hands on his face and thought back on the argument.

 _Flashback. .._

 _"Naruto, you kissed another woman, while I was in the room. That was so disrespectful." Naruto pulled the car over and put it in the park._

 _"We didn't kiss. She gave me a peck on the cheek. That's it. Nothing disrespectful." He spoke somewhat bothered._

 _"It was disrespectful. You don't know her. She could have herpes or something." Naruto closes his eyes and rubs his temples._

 _"Are you fucking kidding me? I work with her all the time. We even do lunch together after hearings. We may not be best friends or anything, but I know her. She is also my partner's wife." Sakura glares at him._

 _"Where was your partner? He wasn't there with her." He tsk._

 _"The hell if I care. What they do is their business." She folds her arms._

 _"You don't care why your co-worker's wife is there alone?" He shook his head._

 _"Why should I? Matter fact, why are you so concerned?" She plays with the helm of her dress._

 _"I'm not. Whatever, you shouldn't be kissing another woman or even having lunch with one. First time I've heard you having lunch with her." Naruto rolls his eyes._

 _"I told you I am having lunch with her after our trial all the time. I even text that shit to you. If you check your messages you would see. You know everything I am doing. I can't say the same for you." She glares at him._

 _"I tell you everything I do." He laughs._

 _"Bullshit. You know it. If anything, your cheating is beyond disrespectful. It's nasty." She slaps him._

 _"You need to stay at your apartment tonight. I need time to think." He puts the vehicle in drive._

 _"Whatever. Fine by me. The two rode in silence after that._

 _Flashback ends. .._

Naruto flops on his chair looking at his wedding band. He pulls it off his finger and places it on the table. "I just don't know if it's worth it anymore."

oooooooooooooooooo


	15. Broken

Sakura rolls over in bed, only to realize it was empty. She nearly forgot she told Naruto to stay at his apartment. That was two days ago. Maybe she was overreacting. Ino did tell her she was being a total fool. She reaches over and grabs her phone. She needed to apologize or at least talk. She has to fix this.

The new year was approaching and she needed to resolve this, so she can spend it with him. She dials his number and prayed he picked it up.

"Hello." Sakura jumps up on her bed.

"Na..naruto, hey. Umm...How are you?" She faces palms herself. _"Dumb question."_

"I'm okay." He was being short with her. She hates that. _'He must be really upset.'_

"Okay. Umm.. could I come over so we can talk?" She hears a sigh.

"Sakura, I am getting ready for work." She looks at the time. It was still fairly early, too early.

"Please, I just need fifteen to twenty minutes." There were silence and some movement.

"Okay. You got fifteen to twenty minutes." She hops off the bed and starts to get ready.

"Great, I will see you soon." She hangs up and grabbed her keys.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto continues to get dressed. The past two days alone gave him time to think. He thought about the good, the bad, and the ugly. He looks at his ring that still laid on the table. It has been two days and now she wants to talk. She didn't respond to any of his messages or calls. It is always on her terms. He is tired of it. He hears the door open and looks at his wife entering.

"Narutoooo...where are you, babe?" He walks over to her and looks at her with dull eyes.

"Sakura." She frowns at his tone.

"It is good seeing you." He just looks down at his watch. "I've missed you and I want you to come home. It will be a new year in three days. We should spend it together." She walks closer to him and touches his face. "I miss you." She kisses his left cheek and then the right cheek. She kisses his nose and then his lips. Her mouth continues across his lips as her hands try to unbutton his shirt. His hands come up to stop her.

"Sakura, I need to get to work. Is this all you have to say?" She stood in shock and a little mad. She looks on the table near the couch and sees a familiar object. She walks towards it and realizes it was his wedding band. She picks it up and turns towards him.

"Naruto, why is your wedding band not on your finger? Put it back on, now. Everything will be okay. We will be okay." Naruto just stares at her before taking the ring and placing it on his ring finger. She smiles happily.

"Sakura, I have to go." Her smile turns into a frown, but she was happy he wore his ring.

"Oh...ok. I will see you tonight?" He continues to look at the door, before walking out. _'I can't lose him. Not like this.'_

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata walks into her office and places her head on her desk. She has been at Mr. Chow's home for two days and not once has her husband come by. Not even a text. Though, what was she expecting, he never cared about anyone. Except himself. She looks at her phone to see a message from Naruto. That was unusual. He never texted her so early. She opens her text message to read.

 _"Hey, we need to talk. There will be some changes to the plans."_ She just stares at the message. _'He wants to change the plans?'_ She starts to worry. He never likes the idea of what she was doing, but he agreed to it. It isn't to only benefit herself, but him also. She gets freedom, knowing her husband is out of control and Naruto gets the company. It's a win-win. It may take some time, but worth it in the end. She replies.

 _"Sure. You want to meet at your apartment or elsewhere?"_ She waits for his response.

 _"Yes. Tonight. I should be there around seven."_ She responds with an "Okay." ending the conversation.

She lifts her head to look at the documents under her. She sees a folder marked important. She opens it to see more pictures of her _faithful_ husband. She pushes it to the side. She looks at another letter from Mr. Ezi. He is another top board member at her husband's company. She reads the letter and smiles. _'Bingo.'_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke was beyond furious. His wife was not within his control anymore and she seems to be doing something with his partner. He watches Naruto heading to his office. He needed to know. He storms in there and slams the door.

"What the fuck is going on with you and my wife?" Naruto looks at him with no emotions.

"Nothing." That is all he had to say and it was true.

"You are fucking lying. Your wife even said she kissed you." Naruto laughs out. Though maybe he shouldn't.

"Look, it was a peck on the cheek. We were under a mistletoe. My lips never touched hers. Nor did I try. My _wife_ misspoke. I don't know if it was out of her own guilty conscious or what." Sasuke thought of that comment. ' _Does he know? No. He couldn't.'_ He nods slowly.

"Maybe. Just watch what you do. I know you see her often for hearings and stuff, but keep it professional." Naruto wanted to punch him in the face. That comment in itself was like saying stay the hell away from my wife.

"I will always stay professional. Not everyone has such standards, you should know that." Sasuke glares at him, but instead of responding, he exits.

 _With Sasuke_

He knew what Naruto was insinuating, but he isn't wrong to do so. Sure what he is doing is wrong, but he takes a lot of pleasure in it. He felt like he overreacted. He knew what Sakura said was not like his wife, but he couldn't help but feel somewhat possessive over her. She is still his and no one else.

Maybe he should spend time with her to get to know her. He has been married to this woman for years and knew nothing about her, but she doesn't know anything about him. He thought about it more and shook his head. _"That would be worthless."_

ooooooooooooooooo

Hinata waits outside Naruto's door in anxiety. She is nervous but excited at the same time. Did he want to make changes to their plans, why? The door opens and Naruto smiles widely at her.

"Hey. Come in." She walks in and stands near the counter.

"So, you said you wanted to make some changes? What are they? Wait...let me guess..hmm.." Naruto arches an eyebrow.

"Well, guess away." He leans on his countertop with his head in his palms.

"Okay, you want to speed up the process, so instead of one at a time we will be working on two." He shook his head.

"Nope." She pouts and snaps her fingers.

"Oooo... you want to sneak into the corporate office and scan the computers to gain access to the shares? I mean that would be a crime, but the thrill of it could be fun." He laughs out. Standing up and walking to her side of the counter.

"That was hilarious. I will not go to jail to gain access to the information that I already have."

"Wait...you have full access to the shares and haven't told me?" He shrugs. Walking towards the coffee table and looks at his wedding band on his finger.

"I'm one of the owners. Duh. I can see it, but I can not do anything with it. So, we have to continue our process as usual." She blinks.

"Right. Okay, I give up. what is it that you want to add?" Naruto licks his lips and turns towards her.

"I want to take you up on your offer." Hinata blinks. _'What is he talking about?"_

"Huh? What offer?" He stands closer to her places his hands on her hips. Her eyes widen after realizing what he meant.

"Sex." Almost came out to her in a whisper, before he leans down and kisses her. His lips were soft. He licks her lips for entry and she opened. His tongue taste of mint. She was in shock. He was already tonguing her down in a matter of seconds. She felt his arm wrap around her and bring her in closer. Her heart starts to beat fast. Her brain was getting fuzzy and she starts to enjoy the kiss for a second until she realizes who she was kissing. She broke the kiss and jump over the counter.

"Na...Naruto... Oh...my god. What was that?" He stood there staring at her.

"I was taking up your offer. Remember we discussed this." Hinata walks away from the counter. She couldn't believe he would do this. It was weird and very odd.

"I...know, but I...didnot expected to do it. This isn't you. You dont do this. You are a good guy."

"Hinata, I am tired of being a good guy. So fucking tired." She stares at him. "My wife kicks me out over a stupid ass kiss on the cheek. She is fucking my partner, but I am the one to suffer." Hinata frowns.

"I'm sorry. She doesn't deserve you. You deserve someone who will and can love you, but this isn't the way." He closes his eyes in thought.

"You're right. This isn't. I am just so lonely. I have allowed myself to be taken advantage of. I thought it would get better. I thought she would love me. I thought counseling would make it better, but it didn't. I guess you were right about love. It is pointless." She hugs him.

"I can stay with you. We can watch a movie or just talk. Is that fine?" He smiles.

"Yeah. That would be fine."

ooooooooooooo


	16. Turning Point

I hope you are enjoying the story thus far. I have read some of the comments and I appreciate them. I know Naruto seems a little coward like, but trust me he won't stay that way much longer. I wouldn't say he is a coward, stupid yes. An idiot, of course, but not a coward. He makes a change during this chapter. He has reached his limit.

I do love Hinata's character, but I am a huge Naruto fan. So, I will not let him hold all that built up anger in much longer. I don't hate Sasuke. I like Sasuke and Sakura. Might be a reason why they got away with so much in this story, but there comes a time where that must end. I wanted to do a little twist to how the characters originally are from the manga/series. I take events that happen with friends, family, and random people and placed them here. It amazes me that people are like this.

The divorce rate is very high for multiple reasons. These are a few. They become very messy and even life-threatening. Marriage isn't treated as a sacred union between two LOVING people anymore. They marry for all the wrong reasons and some stay in hopes it will better. When in reality just because you are married won't change the issues that were already there. At times, it is best to leave.

So, keep that in mind and focus less on how the actual manga is.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

January 1st

Naruto lays in bed and touches a space. He laughs to himself. Hinata stayed long enough until he falls asleep. There may not have been any type of intimacy, but her presence filled a space his wife should have. He let himself enjoy the comfort of another woman and he felt fulfilled. Let alone the woman comforting him to be his partner's wife.

He goes to his closet to search for something to wear. He can still smell her on him and can remember her laughter as she snuggles with him. The long talk they had about their situations and possible solutions. It was refreshing and also new. He couldn't remember a time he spoke with his wife like he did with Hinata or if he ever did.

He hops in the shower and got dressed. He was in a great move. He goes to open his door and his whole mood changed.

"Hello, Naruto. Nice to see you."

oooooooooooooooooo

Sakura was pissed. Not only wasn't her husband returning her calls, but they didn't spend New Years together. He refused to come home. This hurt. She couldn't believe the man that would do anything for her would do this to her. She needed to win him back. She had to call in reinforcements. The door opens with just the person.

"Ino...I need a favor." Ino hands were on her hips.

"Greaaatt...What is it?"

ooooooooooooooooo

"Ino, what do you want? I have a hearing to prepare for." She follows him into his apartment.

"I am here to talk to you about your wife. She is hurting. Go home. I am sure you two can fix it." Naruto glares at her.

"You don't know shit. Just mind your damn business." Ino rolls her eyes. This was her best friend and she has never seen Naruto be so rude to a guest. She was a little annoyed by his stubbornness. _"This is new."_

"Naruto, stop being so stubborn. Go home and make amends with your wife. You might get luckkkyy." He picks up his briefcase and heads towards the door.

"I will think about it. I doubt it, though. I am leaving, so get out." She turns up her nose.

"Rude. I will be back if you don't go home. So, you might as well go home. I will continue to come back." He groans.

"Fine. Whatever." She claps and walks passed him. He shook his head. _'Shit.'_

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura paces in her office waiting to hear from Ino on the results. Her phone buzzes and she immediately picks up.

"Ino, what happened? Did he agree?" Ino sighs.

"Yes, sound like it, but I am not too sure. Sakura, you can't keep putting him through this. One day he may not come home."

"I know. I know. This isn't that time. Naruto loves me and he isn't leaving. I will make sure of that. I will give him the best night ever. He will forget everything else."

"You better. He deserves it and more. Pull out your best gear. No, his favorite. You have to go all out and don't complain. You owe it to him. You did overreact."

"Oh, I will. Thank you, Ino." She ends the call and checks her messages to see Sasuke text her. She opens it.

" _Are you available to meet tonight?"_ Sakura stares at the message and bites her bottom lip. This was not what she was expecting. She was trying to get husband back and on cue, Sasuke comes in. She needs to say no and have to say no. She looks at the message and responds.

 _"Yes, I am. See you tonight."_ She puts her hands over her face.

 _'I'm sorry, Naruto.'_

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura moves about cleaning the house. She just got a call from her husband and she was ecstatic to see him. The male stood in the living room watching her.

"Who was that over the phone?" He gives her a blank stare.

"Naruto." He rolls his eyes. She pushes him to the side to spray the room.

"Really, since when have you acted like this for him?" She stops and looks at him with a little embarrassment.

"Since, he didn't come home. It scared me and you have to go." She starts to push him out the door.

"Really? Never thought he would do that. Haha. He is lovesick over you. I guess the lying and cheating did it. Don't worry, I am here. My wife knows the deal. She can't say shit to me." Sakura frowns as she stops moving. She isn't hurting one person, but two.

"Sasuke, we need to stop this." He turns to her.

"Is that what you want?" She clears her throat.

"I...do not know. I ...I think so." He leans in and kisses her.

"Well, let me know when you are sure." He exits the home and entered his vehicle. He sees a black Mercedes approaching. He is sure it's Naruto. He sped off to make sure he didn't see him. The last thing he wants is to fight each other.

 _Back in the house._..

Sakura took a shower a quick. She needed to get Sasuke's scent off her. She was still torn. She was hurt her husband never returned to her, so she sought out Sasuke to comfort her. He did that twice over. She felt awful in seeking the man that is causing the separation in her marriage but couldn't stop herself. She steps out of the steamy shower and pats herself dry.

She hears the front door opened and she pulls out an outfit he loves to see her in and puts her hair up. She wants to look perfect for her husband. She walks out to see her husband standing in the main room.

"Hey...Hun. I am so happy you are home." She smiles at him and went in for a hug. Naruto swallows. He can smell the fresh scent of cherry blossom on her. He also notices the outfit she was wearing. It was simple, but he doesn't need a lot. She had on simple tights that show how toned her legs were with orange and blacktop, he brought many years ago. The top was off-shoulder and stopped right before the belly button. He hugs her gently.

"Hey. Umm... You look nice." She giggles and pulls away. She slowly walks to the sofa. Making sure she swings her hips left and right. Naruto follows with his eyes only on her posterior. She turns to look at him and he slowly looks up at her. He licks his lips. ' _Gotcha_.' She took a seat on the couch and pats the cushion next to her. He took a seat on the cushion she directed him to go.

"So, you wanted to talk?" He blinks at her. He forgot why he was there for a few seconds.

"Yes, umm...I want us to talk about that night and where we go from there." Sakura turns her head to the side. She didn't want to talk and was hoping he would forget and make love to her on the sofa.

"Oh. Okay, well I overreacted. I was being silly and knew you didn't kiss her." That was true. She saw a full make-out session when it was just a simple peck on the cheek. What bothered her was his reaction. He blushed. That was her blush only. No other woman can have that, but her.

"Yes, you did. I did, also. I should have talked to you. This was a stupid misunderstanding and it should of never lead to me missing New Years with you." She nods.

"I know. Our emotions were running high and you should have never missed out New Years. I miss you and I was lonely without you. I felt like our marriage was over and you were never coming back. I am so glad to see you right now." He reaches his hand up to touch her cheek.

"Sakura, baby, I was going to come back. I am so sorry you felt that way. I love you so much. Come here." He hugs her tightly. She took this opportunity to climb in his lap.

"I am so happy you are home. Just you being here means everything to me. All is forgiven." She kisses him deeply. He returns this kiss. Placing his hands behind her neck and back, he lifts her and lays her onto the sofa. He lifts her shirt and discards it. He was thrilled to see she had no bra on. He kisses each breast before nipping at her nipples. She moans. He lightly brushes his teeth across each nipple. She scratches his shirt. She begins to unbutton his shirt and pushes it down his shoulders. He lifts and tosses it. She brings him back down for another kiss. He works on removing her tights and underwear at the same time.

"Baby, lift for me." She does so and he tosses her tights and underwear on the floor. She reaches down to unbutton his pants and release him from the restraints. He assists her with this. He pulls his manhood out and she was beyond wet enough for him. He lifts searching his pants. She lifts to stop him.

"What..what are you doing?" He looks over to her and pulls out a condom. She frowns. "Naruto, you don't need that anymore."

"Sakura, I think I do." She takes the condom from him.

"You don't need this. I have been faithful, since the meeting with the therapist." He stares at her. He knew otherwise and for her to lie to him openly like this was a turn-off. He takes the condom from her.

"Either we do it with it or we don't do it at all. What's it going to be?" She doesn't like how he has been since she told him. She wants to feel him and all of him. She looks at him in thought. She needed to make a decision now before the mood is gone. Unfortunately, the mood died as soon as he pulled the condom out. She hears a frustrated groan come from him. She was thinking for too long.

"I'm sorry. It is just weird." Naruto picks up his boxers and slides them on. "What...what are you doing?" He turns to her.

"I am getting dressed." She stops him.

"Why?" He looks down at his soft manhood.

"Sakura, I am not in the mood anymore." She frowns.

"I am your wife and it feels like an insult for you to wear a condom. I am no longer cheating on you." He was in utter dismay. ' _She can't be serious? Insulted? No longer cheating? Lies. All lies.'_

"Look, I don't feel like arguing. I am going to shower." He stood up and left the room.

This was not the reunion she wants. It only leads to another fight, that could have easily been resolve. She wants to make things right with them. She just isn't sure when she will be ready to do so. She just needs to make sure he never finds out its Sasuke.

 _With Naruto_...

He grits his teeth as he cums. The water continues to fall down his back. He looks down as his sperm went down the drain. He wishes that he could have made love to his wife as he uses to, but after being aware of her cheating ways and with his partner/friend hurts. He just couldn't do unprotective sex with her. He knows his friend. He was a walking STD waiting to happen. He couldn't risk that. He wasn't going to risk it. What made the situation worse, she lied to him. She lied to him without a second thought.

He grabs his bar soap and begins to wash off. He never thought he would be in this type of situation. He always thought he would have a perfect life. He had the woman he loved, a great job, a beautiful home, and possible children in the future. Instead, he has a great job with a partner who is sleeping with his wife, a beautiful home, still no kids and a cheating wife he loves. He doesn't know what more he could do. They haven't been to counseling since she told him.

He steps out the shower and wraps a towel around his waist. He walks out into their bedroom to see his wife waiting on the bed for him. He goes to his dresser to pull out his boxers. He drops his towel and puts on his boxers. He looks back at her and sighs.

"Sakura, we need time apart." She looks at him in shock. Things aren't getting any better between them. Maybe time apart will help their situation.

"Excuse me? Time apart? You just got back." He continues to dress. He pulls out a suitcase.

"This isn't working and you keep lying. I'm not happy." She shook her head.

"Naruto, I promise you. I have been faithful." He scoffs.

"I have been really nice and calm about this situation. I have been giving you multiple chances to tell me the truth. You continue to fucking lie. I know he was here. You think I'm stupid? I can smell him." She stares at him, his tone was low, but deadly. _'He doesn't know. He couldn't know.'_

"What are you talking about? Who was here?" She continues to play clueless.

"Sasuke."

ooooooooooooooooooo


	17. Anger

Sakura stood there staring at her husband, like a deer in headlights. She didn't know what to say. Naruto just spoke Sasuke's name in a icy tone. It was a tone she has never heard him use before. It scared her. She had no plan on when the day would come if her husband founds out. She never even consider him finding out at all. A few things came her mind. She thought to run or continue to play clueless, but right now the only thing she could do was let the tears fall.

She was caught. She thought she was very careful about their relationship. She thought he was too clueless to put it together. Her husband would never figured it out, not alone anyway. She wasn't even sure where she got the notion he would never figure it out. Did she think he was that ignorant or not observant enough? She did. The bad thing, she would have continue on until she decides to leave, but she was wrong. Very wrong.

"Oh now you want to cry. What's the matter, honey? You didn't cry when you were doing it. You are only crying, because you were caught." She shook her head. He was repulsed at her actions. She should of known it wasn't going to last.

"How long have you known?" She spoke in a whisper.

"What? Are you asking me that? I knew long enough for you to tell me. It doesn't matter how long. What matters is you never told me and you continued." She continues to cry as he continues to pack.

"You stayed. Why?" He stops and turns to her.

"I stayed because I loved you. I stayed, because I trusted you. I stayed, because I was an idiot who thought his wife would honestly stop cheating." She reaches for him, but he pulls away.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He turns back to continue packing.

"You finally apologize. You never thought about that shit, while you were doing it. Have you ever love me?" She was speechless. He knew he got his answer. He pulls up his suitcase and walks out their bedroom. "I guess I got my answer. You know what, I'm sorry I stayed as long as I did and continue to be a fool. I'm done. We are done." He walks out their bed room towards the front door.

"Wait. Don't leave. You said you will alway love me no matter what. You going to leave. You are going to leave just like that. How could you? You made vows. I am your wife." He freezes in place and turns towards her. He walks up to her and in a low cold tone he spoke.

"You are right, but that was before you decided to leave and seek out another man. So, I have no intentions in staying with someone who can't honor our vows or have some sort of respect." He turns and continues forward opening the door.

You think you can leave me that easy?? I will make your life hell." His glare sent chills down her spine. He slams the door behind him.

ooooooooooooooo

"Wait, you left her?" Naruto nods. He was in front of Shikamaru telling him what occurred a few minutes ago.

"Yes, I left her. I'm done being Mr. Nice or Mr. Fool." He announces.

"You left Sakura? You? Mr. I love her and want to make it work." Shikamaru moves his hands in all lovey ways.

"YES, I LEFT HER." Shikamaru just look as if something profound happened. He knew this day would come. It was a matter of time. He didn't expect his friend to stay stupid forever or in the dark. He just wished it happened sooner.

"Wow. I would of never guess. I mean, I expected her to leave you first. This is so new." Naruto shrugs.

"I guess, I am done being a fool." Shikamaru rolls his eyes. _'You were that for years.'_

"Yes. You were a fool. Straight up idiot, stupid, dumbass..." Naruto stops him. "Oh...okay. Well, you are awake now and no fool."

"Yeah. I know." He chuckles.

"So, now that you over that, what is your next course..." He stops in midsentence as Naruto left the office. He stood and follows as he saw him go into Sasuke's office. He debates on rather or not he should let this happen or intervene. It was decided when he saw Sasuke literally thrown out of his office over a desk and to the floor. Shikamaru just smirks. _'Whoa. Well, that's a way to let your anger out.'_

"YOU FUCKED MY WIFE? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MY FRIEND. YOU ASSHOLE!" Sasuke stood with a bloody nose and busted lip.

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN. I AM YOUR FRIEND" Sasuke stood wiping blood off his chin.

"WHAT THE FUCK. FRIENDS DON'T FUCK A FRIEND'S WIFE AND LIE ABOUT IT. YOU FUCK MY WIFE." He charges at him and throws him over a nearby desk.

"IF YOU WERE TAKING CARE OF HER, SHE WOULDN'T HAVE TO SEEK ME OUT." Naruto jumps over a desk and lifts Sasuke. Shikamaru sighs and calls security. _'Such a drag.'_

"Naruto, you have to leave. You just caused a huge scene. We can't let you stay any longer." Naruto looks up to see everyone staring. He can see the gossip going. He knows that professionally this doesn't look good. "I will talk to you later." He looks at Sasuke one last time before saying his final words.

"You're dead to me." Sasuke sighs as Naruto pushed him to the side. Shikamaru looks at Sasuke

"Sasuke, the storm is coming for you and It isn't going to pleasant." He walks away. A person approaches Sasuke and hands him a manilla folder.

"Mr. Uchiha, you've been served." Sasuke sighs. _'What now?'_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata stares at a furious Naruto pacing back and forth. She has never seen him so pissed. She knew he would be fuming, but this was getting out of control.

"Naruto...please stop. I'm getting dizzy." He turns to her and exhales. "So, you beat up my husband. Good. You left your wife. Good. Now, live. You have freedom. Well, almost, but close enough."

"I haven't draft the papers, yet. I will though." She nods. She was hsppy he was realizing he deserves more. No one deserves to be put through that, no matter what the circumstances are. It is better to realize it now, than later. She just hopes he doesn't start to do dumb shit.

"Good. Get those papers drafted and serve them to her asap. You need to get out." He nods his agreement.

"She never loved me. Not even a little. It was almost as if this whole wedding was a joke. It hurts, but I'm more angry. I'm angry at myself for allowing it to happen. I am beyond pissed at them. I trusted them. It is hard for me trust. I am done playing nice. Beating on your husband helped. A little." He gives a crooked smile. She has seen that smile before, just before Kiba does something mischief. She narrows her eyes.

"A little? You going to beat up on him again? I will be thrilled, but he can't handle anymore." He looks at her with a cocky look.

"I will beat on him again, but I want something more. Something he is possessive over." Hinata moves back from him.

"Eh.." Over time they have grown quite close. He gives a leering look. "Umm...I don't like that look." She crosses her arms.

"He has an unhealthy possessive craze over you. It really is unstable. Then again, he is a control freak. He claims everything. Including my wife. So, it's only fair. A wife for a wife. Don't you think." The Naruto she knew before wasn't the same one before her, now. He is angry and hurt. She wasn't sure she wanted to be involved. Though, a little fun isn't bad. Right?

"Deal."

ooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke looks at the document on his desk. ' _The fuck?'_ He throws the papers in the trash. He couldn't believe his wife had the nerve to serve him with separation papers. She was his and his alone. No one could have her, until he is ready to toss her away. He wanted to break her. He needed to break her. She was becoming uncontrollable. He will give her that separation at death. He has plans for her and without her, he couldn't successed.

Not only was he dealing with a separation, he had a very angry partner. _'Who the fuck told him? How the hell would he even find out.'_ He needed to find out and since Naruto was gone for the day, he couldn't talk to him. Though, he doubt he would tell him anyway. He had an idea. There were only two people who could of told. One was Sakura, but that would be her implicating herself. That wouldn't make any sense. She had nothing to gain by telling. The other person would be his wife. He is sure she knows. It wasn't like his cheating was a secret to her. She can easily gather that information with her connections.

His wife was becoming a little monster that he can't get rid of. She was obedient in the beginning, until she started hanging out with his partner. He ruin her in every way. His partner was a bad influence on her and he needed to get rid of him. He just doesn't know how yet and he would be harder to deal with in the work place. He needed a plan. A smartvand strong one.

He hated to do this, but he needed to go to plan B. No one likes plan B, because they always hoping plan A would work. Though, he didn't even have a plan B in place. He checks his time and saw it was getting late. Maybe it was time he went home to deal with his wife, first.

ooooooooooooooooo

Sakura throws another object in her home. She was livid. The thought that Naruto would ever leave, just put her at a loss. He was supposed to love her to the very end. He wasn't suppose to cheat or even have any type of female friend. He was supposed to stay put. He was her back up. The front door opens and she could hear footsteps and cracking glass.

"Oh my god. Sakura. What...what happened here? Did you two have a fight?" Sakura stares at her and looks down at her bloody hands.

"Ino, it was awful. We did. He was beyond angry and started breaking things." Ino looks at her side ways. _'It's not good to lie, Sakura.'_

"Umm..this is a lot of broken stuff. I know Naruto well enough to know he doesn't break stuff without a reason and he has never harm you or any other female. So, what happened?" Sakura sighs.

"He knew about Sasuke and me. He knew it all." Ino just exhales.

"Good." Sakura gave her a confused look. "He needed to know. Sakura, you had plenty of time to tell him. I don't know how he found out, but I'm glad he did. He has a right to be angry. You slept with his friend and partner. Who does that? Oh, you." She places her hands on her hips.

"Ino, you are supposed to be on my side." She begins to whine.

"I am and as a friend, I have to tell the truth. Naruto should of left you a long time ago. He would have, if it wasn't for me begging and pleading with him. He push stuff aside in hopes you would just stop. You only needed to stop. You kept going. You pushed him away. You just wouldn't stop. Now, your shit is in the light and you don't like it. Tough. If you wanted him, you should of showed him. Instead you treated him like a door mat." Sakura cries into her bloody hands.

"Ino, what can and should I do." Ino sighs and goes closer to her.

"End it with Sasuke. Show Naruto you want him." She shook her head.

"I love him...I can't just stop." Ino leans down and grabs her face. She wanted to see her eyes as she told her this.

"Well, you will lose him from your own selfish actions. You will becone bitter and end up _alone._ " She pulls away from her. "I hope you take my advice, otherwise heed my warning." Ino stood and walks out the home.

Sakura screams and throws their wedding picture at the wall. She wants it all. She hates to choose. She still needed to know who told him. She knows it is silly, but she needed to know. She got an idea. She walks over to her drawer and pulls the file she stole with Hinata's name on it. _'You are the cause of all of this.'_ She continues to glare at her picture before balling it up. "You ruin my life. I will ruin yours."

oooooooooooooooo


	18. Just Rude

Sasuke waits on Naruto in his office. He has to find out what was going on. Sakura calls him crying and screaming that Naruto knew about them and wanted to end their marriage. When he got home, his wife was nowhere to be found, nor did she come home. Though he could care less, he just didn't like the fact he had no clue of her whereabouts. But, she has a routine and this wasn't it. Everything was falling apart in a matter of days and he has to fix it or everything would be ruin. He has to come up with a new plan and quickly.

Naruto enters his office only to see the last person on his mind. " _He just purposely comes in to ruin my day_." It just drove him crazy. He couldn't stand him. Naruto rubs his forehead and walks passed Sasuke.

"Naruto, we need to talk." Naruto places his briefcase on his desk and glares at his partner. ' _Why is he here?_ '

"Get the fuck out. We have nothing to talk about. I don't know why you are even here." Naruto opens his briefcase to review the documents inside. Sasuke just seats there. Naruto glances up and rolls his eyes. ' _He is still here_.'

"I know you are angry, but let me explain." Naruto slams his hands on his desk.

"WHAT IS IT YOU WANT TO EXPLAIN? HOW YOUR DICK ENTERED MY WIFE'S VAGINA? THANKS, BUT NO THANKS." He starts to glare at Sasuke.

"It was a mistake. We were drunk and it just happened." Naruto looks at him as if he lost his mind. There was no way he could be serious about that. He bumped his head when he said that statement out loud. Naruto walks around his desk and steps up to him. Sasuke stood up so they are face to face.

"So, you were drunk every time you fucked her. Oh...my..god. That makes so much sense, now." Naruto says sarcastically. Sasuke was shocked by his tone. Naruto wasn't taking him seriously. It was obvious he wasn't the same as before, but the same still. "It all makes sense now. Get the fuck out of my office." Naruto said with detachment. Sasuke rubs his face and took a step back.

"It was like that. It...just happened. We met a few years ago. I had no clue she was your wife, until after the fact. " Naruto laughs. He thought he was some sort of fool to believe that. He may have been foolish in allowing them to get away with so much, but really? This was insulting.

"Oh? You had no idea!" Naruto swings on him knocking him on the floor. That course of action caught Sasuke off guard, but he was not one to let Naruto one-up him. Sasuke stood up ramming into him and lifting him on top of his desk. Naruto kicks him and punches him again. He hops off his desk and yells, "GET THE FUCK OUT, BEFORE I BEAT YOUR ASS, AGAIN."

"FUCK YOU. THAT'S HOW IT HAPPENED." Sasuke picks up a chair and throws it at him.

"BULLSHIT." Naruto rushes him. The two came to blows on the floor.

Shikamaru and security came into the office pulling Naruto off Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you need to leave, this time." Sasuke throws a trash can at them and Naruto tries to kick it back at him. Security held onto him tightly.

"FINE, I WILL LEAVE AND I WILL MAKE SURE TO I FIND YOUR WIFE. JUST TO FUCK HER, AGAIN." Shikamaru sighs and told security to let Naruto go. Sasuke eyes widen as Naruto punches him in the face, knocking him out.

"Ugh...what a pain. I hope you feel better, now?" Naruto smiles and gives him a thumbs up.

oooooooooooooooooooo

"Naruto, you really can't come into work every day and beat on him. You two are making this work environment very hostile." Naruto exhales as he wraps his hand with a cool cloth.

"Shika, I can and will. He keeps coming into my space. What you want me to do? This my company too. Fuck him. Every time I see him, I will pop him in his mouth." Shikamaru pinches the bridge of his nose.

"I know you are angry, but this is still a place of business." Naruto cleans his face with a washcloth.

"Whatever. I will drag his ass out this building and down the street, beating his ass along the way." Shikamaru shook his head.

"Well, you do that. So, instead of beating him up, do you have any other plans."Naruto leans on his desk.

"Plans? I have only one. _Revenge_. I want them both to pay." He smirks. Shikamaru was all ears.

"Really? What you have in mind?" Naruto was about to answer, but a buzz came in.

"Mr. Uzumaki, your wife is here." Shikamaru rolls his eyes and stood up to leave. Naruto stops him in his tracks. He points for him to take a seat.

"Really? Well, tell her I am..." Before he could finish his statement she barges into his office.

"Naruto, you will talk to me. So, do not send me away. I am not leaving until you do." He nods. _'Now, she wants to talk.'_

"Talk." She glances over at Shikamaru, who sat in a chair between them. "He is staying." Sakura's nose turns up in disgust. This was a private discussion and to have one of his co worker's in it, was just rude. She hesitates a moment before speaking.

"Well, I made a mistake. It was an accident. We were drunk..." In mid-sentence, she stops talking and takes a good look at him. "What..happened to your face." He groans.

"Your _boyfriend_ , but don't worry he is laid out somewhere." He smiles at her concerned look. "Oh, I'm fine by the way. Don't worry." Though, he is sure she was more worried about Sasuke, then him.

"Oh..umm.." Silence engulfs them. Naruto rolls his eyes to the sudden silence.

"I'm busy. If that is all you have to say, then leave. I got a busy day. I have no time to waste." She pouts before stretching out her arms and pushing his paperwork off his desk. "Real mature, Sakura." She storms out with a huff.

"Whoa, well alright," Shikamaru smirks. "You are having a very eventful day." Naruto grins.

"Oh, It isn't over yet. We are just getting started."

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura has never felt so humiliated in her life. Not only did her husband have someone in on their private conversation, but he didn't want to even see her. She was annoyed and hurt. She was surprised that her Naruto, would do that. He would never have treated her in such a manner. Not the Naruto she knew. She was hoping he would just get over it. Over the fact, it was his partner. As if it even happened, but he is different and not in the way she likes. It took her years to get him the way she had him, now he is reverting to his old self. She hates that about him.

He was very brash, impulsive, and unkempt. She had to rebuild him. He was unbearable for her do be around, but after years of training, she had him to where she wanted him. She thought he wasn't going to change. She forgot about it, about him. She started to focus her attention on another man. Now, everything is a mess. It was horrible to even think about it.

What concerns her the most was the fact that he was bleeding. ' _Sasuke and he got into a fight? Over me?'_ She was concerned. She saw Naruto and he mentioned Sasuke being completely knocked out. Her husband knocked out Sasuke, _her Sasuke._ She exits the building but didn't see Sasuke anywhere. ' _I_ _hope he is okay_. _Maybe they took him to the hospital_. _I hope so. I need to see him._ '

She has to get to the hospital to confirm that he was okay. She knows she should be more concerned about her husband, but based on his tone, he was fine. Though, at the moment, concerning how he has been treating her lately, why should she. She frowns as she enters the hospital. She needed to do better and focus on her husband.

At the moment, she searches to find Sasuke. She wants to make sure he was okay. The two need to figure out what next, now that it is out. Maybe there will be a possibility for them to get together. They don't have to hide anymore. They can let their love out for the whole world to see. She turns the corner and in an open room she sees him, but who he was with made her blood boiled. ' _His wife_.'

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata was on the sofa at Naruto's apartment, laughing hysterically. This has become a regular thing for them now. They would end the day at his apartment discussing their day. The two felt comfortable enough to relax and express themselves.

"Wait, so...you knocked out my husband then kicked your wife out." He nods proudly.

"Yes. It was a huge sight to see." He laughs out.

The two were on the sofa talking about their day. Naruto sat in the middle with his arms stretch out on the back of the sofa and Hinata was on the end turned towards him with her knees to her chin and her toes buried in the cushions.

"Oh my god. I am missing out on everything. I should just stop by, just to see what mischief occurs. Though, don't do this too often. I saw him at the hospital. I am still listed as his emergency contact." Naruto places his hand under her legs pulling them out and onto his lap. Her toe wiggles a little from the cool air. He glances at her small feet. ' _Cute_.'

"Hmm... I see. Well, be prepared to be there often. I will knock him out, again." She shook her head. "You should visit me for lunch. It would drive Sasuke crazy. Not to mention I will get to beat him up, again." She rolls her eyes.

"Naruto, I don't know where this side of you came from, but I like him." She asserts. He smiles widely and leans in closer to her.

"Well, Hinata...I have multiple sides to me. If you like, I can introduce each one to you." He spoke softly to her as his left hand went up to her thigh. She pushes him away.

"Stop flirting with me. We need to get this last shareholder on our team." He chuckles.

"Fine..who is next in line?" She hops off the sofa and pulls out a file from her suitcase. He couldn't help but admire her curves as she searches. He knew she had a great figure, but he didn't pay any attention to her. At least, he didn't before. She was wearing something as simple as navy pants and a white blouse. He was aroused, to top it off she wore suspenders off to the side. ' _Down boy. Stop locking_.' He quickly turns his head, when she stood and turns around. She walks back over to the sofa in a sitting position and turns to look at him.

"Mr. Hatake."

ooooooooooooo


	19. The Dream

D _reaming..._

 _Hinata took another gasp. She has never been so exhausted in her life. She grips the sheets again as a ball of pleasure came pouring out of her. She was numb. Her whole body felt numb. She only wanted sleep, but he wasn't done with her, yet._

 _He was currently devouring her and to say he would have her climbing the walls was an understatement._

 _"O...oo...h my..god Na...Naruto." She was extra sensitive when she felt him enter her. Their bodies slapping together. He grips the sheets above her as he thrust in and out. His other hand was around her leg lifting it over his shoulder. He kisses her lips roughly as he continues. It was a reminder of everything that occurs during the night with that stranger. Though now, that stranger is no stranger anymore._

 _"Hinata, I'm almost there." He whispers. She never would have thought that guy was Naruto, but she was glad it was. She felt him pull away from her, making her whimper a little. He turns her around, lifting her rear end and lowering her upper body down. She braces herself as he enters her. He starts slowly before picking up. He repeatedly smacks her rear end, on which she was sure would leave a mark. He hits a spot that made her knees buckled, luckily he held her in place while he continues to hit that spot._

 _"There...there...oh yes. Harder." He continues and turns at an angle to go deeper._ _She begins to shake_.

 _"Hinata, let it go. Cum on me, baby." Her mouth opens slightly as she felt an explosion coming. She buries her face into the sheets as she starts to squirt. She has never squirted before. She moans out to the intense pleasure. She finally calms down from her high_ as h _e felt himself near the end. He starts to jerk as he felt his release flowing. He strokes slowly in her and gave a long groan. He pulls out slowly and removes the condom. He slowly moves off the bed towards the bathroom._ _Hinata slowly lifts. She felt weak and she needed a shower. She walks into the bathroom only to blush as Naruto takes a washcloth to his penis._

 _"I need a shower. Do you mind?" He points to the shower stall._

 _"Go for it." She turns the shower faucets on and waits until the water warms up. She enters and closes the door. The water that hits her skin was so soothing. The rainshower was relaxing her muscles and a pick me up. She moans lightly to herself. She felt a slight breeze from behind her but didn't pay any mind until she felt strong hands around her body._

 _"I think it's best we preserve water." He whispers in her ear. She blushes again._

 _She felt one hand go up to her a breast and slightly pitches her nipple. She moans as his other hand goes down to her folds. She was getting light-headed. He backs her up to the shower walls and lifts her. His length plays around her slit before he enters her using the walls for leverage. She grips his shoulders as she wraps her legs around him. He held her up with one hand her bottom and the other on the shower wall. She moans. He felt amazing in her. She bit down on his ear and scratches his back. It was so amazingly good. He groans at the arousing pain._

 _He loosens his grip and removes himself from her. He turns her towards the walls. She can feel him teasing her and she wanted him_ _in her._

 _She turns her head back with both hands on the wall."Naruto...what are you doing? Please. ...I want you." He smirks and leans closer to her. He whispers in her ear_.

 _"Mmm...you want me baby...where?" He teases her with his penis rubbing it up and down her slit. She moans lightly._

 _"Ooo...I want ...ahh.." he enters her before she could finish her statement. He plants his feet as he thrust in her."So..good. Yes." She moans._

 _He grips her waist tightly as she was slowly bring pushed closer to the wall. His thrusts became more forceful, as her moans got louder. "O...oo..."_ _She felt her orgasm coming full force and her legs started to feel like jello._

 _"Hinata, baby, stay with me. I'm. ...about...to...cum." Her juices were flowing out as he pulls out and climaxed on her backside. He held her up as he finishes rubbing his penis on her booty._

 _The two slid to the shower floor. She watches as he leans his head on the wall with his eyes closed. He had a satisfied smile on his face. She laid on her side a moment before looking at him. She crawls over and kisses him._

 _"I think we should shower now." He chuckles._

 _"Good idea."_

 _Dream ends_...

She blushes as she shot up and hit the floor. She looks around and notices she was in her office at work. She must have fallen asleep while reviewing documents.

She calms her breathing and looks down at her moist fingers. She couldn't believe she touched herself as she dreams. She felt embarrassed. This wasn't a stranger, but Naruto. Even if it was good, she was a little disturbed. Naruto was her friend. Another disturbing thing is the idea that they slept together. Though plausible, still unlikely.

She knows they have gotten close, but dreaming about him takes the cake. What makes matters worse, she wanted more. It felt so real. Yes, dreams. This is the second dream she had of him. Since she spent the night at his apartment, her dreams about him have become more frequent. Especially, in a sexual manner. Though, seeing him half-naked didn't help either. What does this mean? Is she becoming more sexually drawn to him? What will he think? Does she want it to be more? She doesn't want to feel this way anymore. They have a goal to complete and adding sex would cause complications. She shakes her head from the thoughts and sighs.

"Oooh no. You are sighing. What's wrong?" She turns to see one of her favorite people.

"Kiba. Heyyy.." He hugs her tightly. "What are you doing here?" He kisses her forehead.

"I've heard you got rid of the trash." She giggles.

"Not officially, yet. I am working on it." He laughs.

"Good. The sooner the better. He was wearing you down. Plus, I do not want to see any more marks on you. Damn fucker was glad the only thing I did was knock him one good time." She pops him.

"Kiba. When did you see him, t-to..do that?" He thought for a moment.

"The last time you showed up at the hospital and didn't call me. I had to hear it from Ino. Also, tell that chick she could lose her job if she keeps doing that." She pouts.

"Who else knows? Not her father or Neji?" He shook his head.

"Nah. Neji probably would send him to see his maker." She grimaces at the thought. "Shino knows. He was there and knocked him one good time too." Her mouth was flat-lined.

"So, what's the news on Naruto's situation. Is he leaving the bitch whore?" Hinata nods. Curious as to where he is getting his information from.

"Ino. That's Good. I didn't think she was right for him anyway. She was a complainer and controlling. Not his cup of tea. I guess he was a man in love and men get stupid for women they love." Hinata rolls her eyes. "He just needs one good lay, he will forget her." Hinata reddens lightly. Thinking back to her dream.

"Only you would say that. Just a horny dog." He shrugs and faces the window.

"Hey, every man has desires just as women. If they get a good lay, it's a wrap. He got it, supposedly. Some men, like him, are good. They aren't me. I won't slow down from just a good lay. You know what Naruto's problem is, he was hooked on being with one woman and never imagined another. So, when he got her, that was it. Except, he realized he wasn't even happy. Back in the day, he wouldn't let some chick hold him back or down. Also, the dude had a temper and would go wild. This bitch here fucked him up. Go figured." Hinata looks at him wondering why he is telling her this.

"Kiba, why are you telling me this?" He turns and looks at her.

"He is going to need you. Sakura isn't going to let him go so easily neither is Sasuke. It's fucking crazy. "

"Naruto is a grown man. He can handle it." Kiba shrugs.

"That may be so, but every person needs that one person to be there. Just there. Maybe give him a little booty, too." She pushes him and he winks. "Seriously, you will need someone, too. I'm not always going to be here, baby girl. Papa is a rolling stone." The two laughed.

"Thanks. I love you, so much." She hugs him.

"I know. Love you too, kid." He smiles and left. She agrees it would be best to help each other through this. She likes how things were going between them. Their friendship has grown tremendously and the last thing she wants to be is a rebound for him or he hers. Though, she has to stop these dreams.

She takes a seat back down to prepare for her trial against her husband's firm, but she couldn't help but wonder.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto rubs his temples. He looks back down at the case in front of him and wondered how the hell they got this client. This was for sure a total loss. He could see Hinata gloating on her easy win. Speaking of Hinata, things have been getting rather complicated.

She stayed in his guestroom for the past two nights. The first night was fine. But, the second night, he had to control his body. She wore a simple silk gown that night, but he could tell she had on no bra. The curves on her were ridiculous and her legs were beautiful. He imagined them wrapped around his body that night and the next morning he took a cold shower.

Naruto exhales to calm his body. The last thing he needs is a boner before his hearing. He closes his eyes and relaxes.

"Naruto, I will be doing this hearing." Naruto looks up at his partner and shook his head. _'Ugh...this asshole.'_

"Really? Since when?" He spoke with skepticism.

"Since, my wife hasn't come home." Naruto eyebrows raise.

"Really? Must have sucked for you." Sasuke rolls his eyes.

"Do you know where she was?" Naruto smirks.

"Maybe." It was a short answer. Sasuke waited for him to elaborate, but nothing else was said as he smiles at Sasuke. Sasuke glares at him.

"Maybe? What is that supposed to mean?" Naruto stood.

"It means I may know where she was, but I don't have time to discuss this shit with you. Ask your wife, when you find her." He starts to pack up.

"Well, I'm going to this hearing. I must talk to her." Naruto shrugs.

"Whatever, be my guest. I am going to still present this cramp." He grabs his briefcase and pushes by him fairly hard. Sasuke hit the door. Naruto turns pushing the file into Sasuke's arms. "Review the files on your way. I will see you there." He leaves. Sasuke frowns.

"Dammit."

ooooooooooooooo

Naruto arrived first at the courthouse. He exits his car and went into the building to the floor for the hearing. He sees Hinata practicing her opening speech. He approaches her with a smile.

"Hey...what's the matter?" She gives a small smile.

"Nothing." He nods slowly.

"How are you doing?" Making small talk, before getting to the big issue.

"Good. Just doing what I do best." He laughs.

"Whatever, this is an easy win. You can have this, but your husband will be here soon." She stops and stares.

"Are you serious? He never...he wants to see me. Well, he can keep moving. I don't want to see him." Naruto understood her feelings. He checks his watch and steps closer to her.

"He should be coming up soon." She looks up at Naruto and exhales. "Look, you are going to have to face him eventually." The elevator doors ding and the two stared at the doors as Sasuke exits. Sasuke turns to see the two standing fairly close together. It gave him a sense of discomfort. He approaches the two and stares at his wife.

"Hinata." She walks passes him into the courtroom. Naruto follows with Sasuke fuming behind them.

 _After the hearing_

"Well, gentlemen thank you for an exciting hearing. Naruto, I almost waver from your closing statement. But said nope." He laughs.

"Whatever. We gave you this win. Anyways, I got to go. I got another hearing to head to." He steps closer to her and lifts her face to his and smiles. "See you later." She nods slowly at him. Naruto slowly steps back and walks away. Sasuke looks at the exchange and was roaring on the inside. Naruto smirks as he walks into his next hearing.

"Hinata, we need to talk." She sighs and walks away. He catches up to her. She had no other choice, but to listen.

"About What?" The two enter the elevator together and rode down to the first floor.

"Okay. One where were you last night and two what is going on between you and Naruto?" She turns to look at him. _'He has some nerve.'_

"It is none of your business, but Naruto and I are close. We aren't hiding anything, unlike you." The two walk off the elevator into the lobby area.

"Yes, I know. I made a mistake. Still, is he touching you? You think I am supposed to be okay!" She rolls her eyes. "Look, we are in an open area. Let's go somewhere quieter." She shook her head ' _No_ '.

"No. I'm not going nowhere with you." Sasuke cracks a knuckle.

"Hinata, you are testing my nerves. If you are not going to come, where were you last night?" She deliberate on how to answer his question. If she tells him the truth, then he would go crazy. If she lies, he still would be angry and go off. If he finds out the truth later, he would go berserks. Either option isn't good. She gave a blank look and said it.

"I stayed at Naruto's." She watches as her husband's brain went into overdrive.

"Really? You slept with him." He was now boiling.

"What I do is none of your business." He grabs her arm rather hard. It was going to leave a serious bruise. "Ah...ah..."

"You are my wife. Everything you do is my business. You are fucking lucky this is all I can do." She pulls her arm away from his tight grip. "Oh, I will get Naruto next. Also, think again about the separation. That will occur when you are dead." He walks away briskly. Hinata sighs in relief as she watches him walk away.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke, yet again, went into another wall in Naruto's office. The office was a mess. There were broken chairs, tables, and a few holes in the walls. The two were staring at each other with bloody clothing.

"YOU WERE WITH MY WIFE LAST NIGHT? DID YOU FUCK MY WIFE?" Naruto glares at him. ' _The fuck?'_

"YOU HAVE SOME FUCKING NERVE. YOU DONT WANT HER, BUT DON'T WANT ANYONE ELSE TO HAVE HER. FUCK OFF." Sasuke throws a punch at Naruto. Hitting him square in the jaw. Naruto wipes the blood off his lips.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY WIFE." He swings again, but Naruto easily dodges and knees him.

Sasuke coughs while doubling over. Coughing up light blood.

"THE HELL I WILL. IF I DO SLEEP WITH HER, OH YOU WILL KNOW. SHE WILL FORGET YOU." Sasuke laughs.

"Oh just like your wife? She sure did forget me. Craving me every night, while with you." Naruto balls his fist up and pulls back knocking Sasuke out.

Shikamaru walks into Naruto's office and looks around at the disaster left. He sighs. ' _What a drag_.'

ooooooooooooooooo


	20. The Banquet

_Short flashback_

 _Sakura rushes over to check in on Sasuke. He was sent to the hospital after getting knocked out by her husband. She frowns when she saw his wife there. 'Why is she here?' She continues to watch their interaction until she left._

 _She doesn't know what was discussed, but whatever it was, left Sasuke infuriated._ _It was none of her business, but at the same time, it was, or at least she felt like it was. She walks over to see Sasuke kicking over a food tray._

 _"Sasuke, what are you doing?" He pauses and turns to her._

 _"Sakura. It's nothing. Look, I got to go. I will see you later." He waves goodbye and left._

 _Flashback ends_

Sakura stood staring at the room Sasuke previously was in. She sighs. ' _What were they discussing?_ '

oooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke walks back into his office after leaving the hospital. It might be best for him to avoid Naruto or at least that was recommended for him. He groans when he thought back at his wife's visit to the hospital. She is listed as his emergency contact person. He needed to change that. It wasn't a pleasant surprise or conversation.

 _Flashback_

 _"Mr. Uchiha, your wife is here to see you." He nods. Hinata enters the room and stood in front of him._

 _"What happened?" He groans._

 _"Naruto. He and I got into it. He won." She frowns._

 _"Why? Over what or who?" He stares at her. He knew she knew._

 _"You know why? Don't play dumb. You and his wife." She crosses her arms._

 _"Is that so? Well, you deserve it." He sucks his teeth._

 _"You told him." She remains silent. "Why? You aren't supposed to say a word. You are supposed to be a good wife and stay quiet about my affairs." She shook her head._

 _"The old me would have. Not this time. You are wrong and I will expose you for who you truly are." He grabs her arm and squeezes it._

 _"If you think for once I won't beat the shit of you here, you got another thing coming. Kept playing with me, Hinata. You will end up dead. No divorce either. I'm not signing shit." She pulls her arm away and slaps him._

 _"Sasuke, you touch me again and I will personally beat the shit out of you." He couldn't stand, due to being dizzy. If he could he would take her._

 _"Whatever. Get me out of here." Her eyebrows risen._

 _"Oh, you thought I was here to take you home. Oh no, my dear husband, I am here to see the damage." He grits his teeth._

 _"Hinata, get the fuck out. I don't want to make a scene by putting you in here, again." She glares at him, before walking towards the door._

 _"Sasuke, you will never touch me again, not even in death. We are done and you will get everything you deserve." She walks out of the room. Leaving him even more pissed than before._

 _Flashback ends_

He lays his head on his desk until he heard laughter in his partner's office. It wasn't his business, but he was curious. He stood and walks by Naruto's office to see a male with white spiky hair in a chair. ' _Hatake_? _Why is he here_?'

"Hello, Sasuke!" He nearly jumps out of his pants as the male in questioned pops in front of him.

"Mr. Hatake." He bows to him.

"Come in, Naruto and I were just talking. Join us." Naruto glares at Sasuke and he smirks. "So how is everything going? I've heard you two were at each other throats." Sasuke rolls his eyes.

"Yes, but we are improving. Right, Naruto?" He just nods slowly.

"Good, because you two have to be sharp for the banquet this weekend. No fighting. This is for the firm." The two nodded. Mr. Hatake stood and walks out. Sasuke couldn't wait until Mr. Hatake left.

"So, we are working together this weekend," Sasuke stated. Naruto rolls his eyes.

"Whatever. We just need to give a speech on behalf of the company and move on." Sasuke nods.

"Well, I will see you there." Naruto looks at a document on his desk. He wanted to hit him, but since Mr. Hatake is in the office, it wouldn't be professional. "Oh, bring your wife." Naruto grits his teeth as Sasuke smirks walking out the office.

He never thought he would hate him anymore, but he does. He needed to blow off some steam. Right on queue, Hinata calls.

" _Hey_ , _How are you_?" He smiles. She has been the only thing solid in his life and hearing her voice right now, helps.

" _Pissed_. _I need to blow off some steam."_ She giggles over the line.

" _Really?_ _Okay_. _Meet me at the gym. Bring your gloves."_ He smirks.

" _Deal_."

oooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hinata, I fucking hate your husband. He intentionally comes where he isn't invited and pisses me off." He throws a punch at the bag she held.

"Well, he is an asshole. You knew that." He throws a combo of punches.

"That is true, but I swear he's getting worse. Now, I have to go to this stupid banquet and host with him." He throws another set of punches before switching places. She kicks the bag.

"Well, you can't do that stuff around big shareholders like Mr. Hatake. So, I am glad you stayed professional. The banquet is a big opportunity for the company. Hmm. Are wives invited?" He continues to hold the bag as she did a series of punches and kicks.

"Yes. Though, I don't want to go with Sakura. So...do you want to be my date?" She stops and smiles at him. She slowly shakes her head before hitting the bag again. "What? Everyone is aware that he is banging my wife. Hell, he is banging everyone's wife. So, I see it only fair." He stood from the bag.

She stands with her hands on her hips. He smiles and walks by her.

"We come separately, Naruto." He shrugs.

"Well, maybe we can have some fun while we are there." Hinata walks over and wipes her face with a towel. "Not to mention, Mr. Hatake isn't your regular shareholder. He is a playboy. So, I may need your expertise." Hinata furrows her eyebrows.

"I can flirt with him, a little. It would probably drive Sasuke, crazy. Also, I may have a secret weapon for Mr. Hatake." Naruto laughs.

"Of course, you would. I don't expect anything less from you. I can't wait to see that surprise. Anyways, are you hungry? I'm starving." She starts to smell herself and then him.

"Ok, but..maybe we should hit the showers." She notices his naughty look. "Alone."

"What? I didn't say anything." She walks towards the showers and turns back towards him.

"No, but you were thinking it."

oooooooooooooooo

Sasuke and Naruto, stood side by side at the banquet. The two haven't spoken to each other since they entered the hall thirty minutes ago. Shikamaru walks over to them and sighs.

"Don't be so obvious. Also, don't break anything. All of the top tier individuals are here. You two will not turn this into another work environment." Naruto rolls his eyes and Sasuke scoffs.

"Shika, don't worry. I will behave. I'm not sure about the trash beside me." Sasuke balls his fist but felt a firm hand on him.

"Now..Now, little brother. Play nice. There are a lot of people to mingle with and beautiful women to chat up. Speaking of beautiful women, there is your wife." All men turn towards the woman in question. She was indeed beautiful. She wore a long halter navy color gown that showed every curve she had. She bows at the woman before her. Her skin was flawless and her hair hung on one side with curls. She had on minimum makeup and her smile was contiguous.

Naruto smiles a crooked smile. _'Well done, Hinata.'_ He glances at Sasuke who was staring. Matter fact, they all were. Itachi thought it was time to break the silence amongst them.

"I guess I will go and greet her. It is only right to say hello to my sister in law." Sasuke groans as he watches his brother walk over and takes her hand to kiss. His lips linger a little too long on her hand for Sasuke's comfort. Naruto was overjoyed on the inside as he watches Sasuke stare daggers at his brother. That was short-lived as an equally beautiful woman walks in. He swallows.

Sakura looks around in her pink gown that was just as tight. Her dress color brought out the beauty in her eyes. Her hair was up in a neat bun with earrings dangling from her ears. He watches her as she speaks to her friend Ino. Sasuke smirks.

"Well, it looks like the wives are here. Are you two not going to speak to them?" Naruto and Sasuke turn to see Mr. Hatake behind them. He just keeps popping out of nowhere. "I would love introductions." Naruto nods and moves towards Sakura. He makes brief eye contact with Hinata. She turns back to see Sasuke coming towards her. _'Introduction time.'_

Naruto approaches Sakura with a half-ass smile. She indeed looked stunning, but he didn't want to do this. He continues to remind himself of the goal at hand.

"Sakura, I would like to introduce you to Mr. Hatake. I won't keep you long." She nods and waves at Ino. She wraps her hand around his arm. As the two approaches Mr. Hatake, she sees Sasuke and his wife speaking to him already. Her body starts to tense as they got closer. Naruto senses it and places a hand on hers.

"It's fine. It will be quick and you can go back to enjoying the party." She looks at his regal face and smiles. At least, this will be the least of her worries.

oooooooooooooooo

After the introductions, Hinata races into the bathroom to throw up. She couldn't stand being near her husband. All she could think about was that violent night. She stood up wiping her lips. She washes out her mouth and thank god for a pocket toothpaste and brush. After cleaning herself up she goes to exit only to bump into Sakura.

"Oh, I'm...sorry." The two spoke at the same time. Sakura stares at Hinata. Hinata does the same.

"I umm..need to get back to the party." Sakura grabs Hinata's arm.

"Wait...you are Sasuke's wife right?" Hinata stares at her. ' _You know who I am.'_

"Yes, I am, but you already knew that." Sakura nods slowly.

"I did. So, let me get straight to the point. Stay away from my husband. He's mine. He doesn't want you. He isn't interested in you." She looks her up and down "You're not his type." Hinata smirks.

"Look, we are good friends, but if you are feeling threatened, so be it. That's a personal problem. Men don't like insecure women. So, before you step to me about what your husband and I are not doing, take a look in the mirror. I'm not the one sleeping while married." Hinata pushes her aside and walks out. Leaving a furious Sakura behind.

Hinata immediately heads towards the bar. She didn't want any confrontation on this night. She orders a glass of wine and sips it. Distracted in her thoughts, she didn't notice someone taking a seat next to her.

"Good evening, Hinata. Are you okay?" She looks over to see Mr. Hatake. She smiles softly at him.

"I am well. How are you?" Though she was still a little bothered about the incident that just took place, she maintained her composure.

"Better, now that I see you." His words came out like silk. The words rolled out his mouth with a bit of seduction. He flashes a sexy smile at her. She gulps and clears her throat before speaking.

"Well, tha..thank you." She hates to stutter. She can't believe this man is bringing this out of her. "Mr. Hatake." She was cut off.

"Kakashi." Her face grows a pinkish hew. She can see his eyes grow into an intense stare. It was as if he was burning a hole into her flesh or better yet undressing her.

"Ka. Kakashi, this banquet is a big hit." He nods and moves closer to her.

"That indeed it is, Hinata." His hand reaches out to touch her hair. "Your hair is beautiful. It is like black silk. Mmm...Has anyone told you how delicious you look." He looks her up and down. She straightens herself. He was coming on very strong, too strong. She needed to relax. She responses back just as smoothly.

"No. Has anyone told you, how much of a flirt you are?" He laughs out loud.

"Yes, but they tend to enjoy it. Are you enjoying it, Hi..na..ta?" He smiles a lazy smile.

"Well, that all depends." This got his attention more. Hinata sees her plan coming towards them.

"Depends on, what?" He waits patiently until a small slender hand slowly comes up over his shoulder and down his chest. The person behind him whispers in his ear.

"If you enjoy it? You do enjoy it, right?" She nibbles on his ear getting a small groan from him.

"Kakashi, this is my friend Anko" He turns towards her and smiles.

"Nice to meet you, Anko. That is such a lovely name." Anko smiles.

"Thank you." Kakashi looks between the two women and smirks. "Let me show you around, Kakashi." Anko pulls him up and the two walked away. Hinata smiles as Anko winks back at her.

Hinata turns back at her drink and starts to sip again. Naruto sits next to her.

"Anko was your secret weapon? Geesh. Never would have guessed. Though, Kakashi would have been happy to take both of you." He starts to rotate the ice in his drink.

"Well, that wasn't going to happen. I'm not that type of woman. Anko is a little wild. She was perfect for him. Thank god she took him away from me." Naurto hums his agreement as sips on his jack and coke.

"Yeah, me too. I mean he was coming on pretty strong." She shrugs.

"Maybe, but I can handle myself." Naruto nods.

"Anyways, I've haven't seen your husband in a while." Hinata rolls her eyes.

"He probably screwing your wife. Last time I saw her, she was in the ladies' room." Naruto rubs his chin. She omits the fact they had a small spat.

"You are probably right." He turns back towards her. "You look nice tonight." She turns towards him.

"I think you need to put down that Jack. You are flirting with me, again." He laughs.

"It's called a compliment, Hinata. If I was hitting on you, oh you would know. Just learn how to take a compliment." She blushes.

"Th..thank you." This is the second time tonight a male made her stutter. Something is seriously wrong.

"Are you alright, you look a bit flush." She nods.

"It may be the wine." She pushes it to the side feeling slightly dizzy.

"You sure? I can take you home." She shook her head.

"I'm sure. I just need some fresh air." He nods and the two left the bar area.

 _Meanwhile_. ...

"Sasuke, we can't keep doing this." Sasuke rolls his eyes as he zips up his pants.

"Sakura, you didn't say that a few minutes ago. You were yelling my name earlier." Sakura pulls her dress down. She goes to unlock the ladies' room door. She was exiting the women's room pissed when she saw him heading towards the men's room. She grabs him and the rest was history.

"Sasuke...I" He stands before her looking down at her. She couldn't deny how attractive he looks right now. She turns her head from him and he walks by her. He left her there in her thoughts.

 _Outside_

Naruto watches Hinata look up at the stars. She was something to look at. He was intrigued by her. She was the polar opposite from his wife in so many ways, but yet similar in others. She was intelligent, beautiful, and cunning. She was strong but in her way. He shook his head at the thoughts he was having.

"Hinata, that's the little dipper, big dipper, and Polaris." He points to certain spots in the sky while standing closely behind her. She inhaled his musk and felt her body tense. The scent was light and airy. It made her want to lean into him. He was very close too close. She blinks and stares at the exact spot in amazement.

"That's neat. Someone knows their star locations and points. You know, many years ago when I was a little girl, I wanted to be among the stars as an astronaut."

"What...what change your mind?" She giggles.

"I'm afraid of heights." The two laughed. The two hear a groan and turns towards it. The two separated slightly.

"Done with your silly dreams and star looking? Why the hell are you two always together? It is fucking amazing." Naruto glares at Sasuke. "Hinata, we have other people to speak with." Sasuke arms were crossed.

"Why, when my _wife_ goes missing you are too. Don't come to me and her like we are wrong. You the one fucking around. I wonder which stall you two used." Naruto states with disdain. Sasuke walks up closer to him, but Hinata steps in.

"Not here. We have an image to keep. I will go with you to greet." She turns to Naruto. "Thank you, Naruto. I will see you soon." She stretches on her tiptoes and kisses his cheek. Sasuke continues to glare as she pulls him away. Naruto smirks.

"Well, that's a way to end my night." He turns towards the door to see Sakura standing there with folded arms. It was clear she was drunk and upset. Naruto sighs, "Or not."

ooooooooooooooooooooo


	21. Words from the Author

I want to thank everyone for the reviews. I hope you are enjoying the story. No, I am not stopping. It is getting interesting.

I just want to let everyone know, things are about to heat up. You are going to start to see Hinata's anger flare-up. She has been pretty calm in the midst of everything and very supportive towards Naruto. Now, it is her turn as the divorce proceeds are underway.

Sasuke and Sakura will slowly get what's coming to them but in time. Things don't happen overnight, so they will continue to get away with a few things.

Naruto revenge will start to take fruit as time goes on. He has a few tricks up his sleeves, so don't take him lightly.

I hope the lack of sexual content isn't killing the story. There is more coming, slowly. Especially, now that the attraction is coming to light.

I hope you continue to enjoy the read.


	22. Girl Fight

Sakura was seriously upset and she also had one too many drinks. She continues to watch from afar, as her husband stood behind Hinata pointing to stars in the sky. _'He never did that with me. What makes her so great?'_ She grabs another glass of wine. The two start to laugh out and Sakura breaks her glass. _'They are too close.'_ She decides she was done watching, but before she could approach them, Sasuke was standing in front of them.

She was thrilled Sasuke ended they're too close for comfort moment, but when Hinata kisses Naruto's cheek, she was done.

Now, she was standing face to face with Naruto and was in utter shock. She would have never thought her husband would become this means to her. He continues to distance himself away from her even more. If only she listened to Ino. Maybe, just maybe, they could have reconciled their marriage and be together as a couple. She stands there as he continues to glare at her.

"Naruto, what are you doing? We need to try to fix our marriage." He laughs.

"Haha...what? I don't know where you were when I tried that. Wait, underneath Sasuke." He says coldly to her.

"That's just mean." She starts to cry.

"That's mean. Haha...what's mean is that it's true. I am done. I've tried. You didn't and made it clear to me. We have nothing else to discuss." He walks past her, but she grabs his arm. "Sakura, let go. This isn't the place to discuss this matter." He moves his arms away from her grasp.

WHEN IS?" She screams. Drawing a lot of attention. Naruto rolls his eyes.

"In court for our divorce." She shook her head. He walks away.

"IF YOU THINK FOR A SECOND THAT WILL HAPPEN, YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING. I WILL NEVER DIVORCE YOU. YOU WILL GO THROUGH HELL BEFORE THAT COMES." She continues to scream. Naruto was not only embarrassed but pissed. He walks up to a security guard.

"Could you have her removed. She is pissy drunk. Thank you." Security did as told. He only smiles and waves at her, as she screams and kicks along the way.

Shikamaru stood by him and watches. Both their arms crossed over their chests.

"Well, there you go. That was embarrassing, but I am glad you are ending it." Naruto nod.

 _On the other side of the room..._

Hinata and Sasuke turn towards the scene. Her eyes widen at Sakura kicking and screaming as security dragged her out. That was not the scene she expected to see, but neither was standing by her husband.

At this point, she was tired. She met every single person, some more than two times. She was ready to go, but Sasuke insists on meeting every person. She felt relief when she was pulled by Neji to speak with.

"You need a scapegoat. I will do this for you. Say your father needed to see you. Go and get some rest." She smiles giving him a big hug before taking her exit.

"You getting soft, Neji." He smiles at his soon to be wife.

"Hn. I guess I am." He turns towards her wrapping his arms around her and kissing her. After pulling away from the kiss, he hugs her. Looking up to see a glare from Sasuke. Neji gives an evil smile at him.

ooooooooooooooooooo

One week later...

"Come again?" Naruto sat in shock. Total shock. He went to see an old friend, who is now a judge. He needed to get out of this marriage because it was becoming messy. The issue is that divorce laws suck. He couldn't believe this is even an option.

"You have to go through counseling and be separated for at least a year before you can divorce her." Naruto wanted to throw something. He stares at his friend for some time. "I can't change the law, even if I want to, Naruto."

"Gaara, I am stuck with... _her_ for a year." Gaara can hear the contempt in Naruto's voice. He shrugs.

"Make do with it. You will be fine. A year will go by before you know it."

"Whatever. So, does that mean the same for Hinata? Please, tell me she can get away from that asshole." Gaara arches an eyebrow.

"Hinata? I'm not supposed to talk to you about this." Naruto groaned. "Well, their situation is different. She can do an emergency divorce, because of the abuse." Naruto nods his pleasure. Even if he couldn't get out, he wanted her safe. "Why do you ask?"

"I just want her happy and safe. That's all." Gaara smiles.

"I am sure once she is out of that situation, happiness will find her." Naruto looks at him and smiles at him.

"Yeah. She is a good woman and deserves the best." Gaara nods and smiles at his dear friend. _'He likes her.'_

"Naruto, it takes time. Time will heal everything."

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata stood next to her close friend at a wedding boutique.

"Tenten, you look gorgeous." Tenten spins in her all-white wedding gown. It wasn't your typical Cinderella dress. It was mermaid-like, but with a sweetheart neckline. Lace covered her shoulders and arms. the train wasn't too long, but long enough to notice.

"Thank you. I think this is the dress." Hinata jumps up and down clapping.

"I'm so glad. I am tired of trying on bridesmaid dresses." The two giggles.

"Well, Hinata the dress you have on is cute. That's it. You are getting it." Hinata looks at the dark plum gown with a lace sweetheart neckline. She had a small split that was covered with lace in the front.

"Thanks, but it makes my hips look so wide. Not to mention how big my breast look." Tenten walks around and stood behind her.

"Stop it. You will be turning several heads. You work that figure. Is your loser of a husband coming? I hope not, no offense. I don't like him and his... ways. Besides, I think Neji took him off the list." Hinata shook her head. "Good. Maybe you can get laid." Hinata pops her.

"Tenten. Noo... I'm not up for anymore one-night stand." Tenten tsk and rolls her eyes.

"Hinata, that one night stand was amazing. Even you said it. If not a stranger, what about that friend of yours." Hinata's nose turns up.

"No...Kiba is like a brother." Tenten giggles.

"Gross. Not him. The yellow head one that is married to that skank. You know, the one who is confused as all hell." Hinata blinks. "Don't play dumb. Your husband's partner. "

"Umm... no. There isn't that kind of attraction there. We are just friends. We still...learning about each other. Adding sex would ruin everything." Tenten laughs as she goes to undress.

"Hogwash. Adding sex brightens things. You will be friends with benefits. Still keeping the "friends". If it is good, sure you would get attached, but as you said before no attraction. So, it will probably be bad sex with him anyway. So, you lose nothing. Maybe a wasted night, but make sure you get off first. Plus, he may surprise you. Revenge sex can be exciting." Hinata pulls up her pants in the dressing room.

"Umm... Tenten, it isn't like that. I thought he would want that kind of revenge, but I can't tell what his plan is. I know, he does things to tick Sasuke off." Tenten shakes her head.

"Sounds like he is confused again or he is just wanting to know you. Which is interesting and kind of hot. Haha... Either way, he is attractive and you are too. Two attractive people of the opposite sex can't just be friends. Tension will happen and then. ...you two will be fucking on the floor." Hinata forgets how vulgar her friend can be. It reminds her of Kiba. "Seduce him. Shit."

"I...I don't know.." Tenten steps out of the dressing room with her clothes on.

"Whatever. You two can continue whatever you are doing, but we both know how this is going to end. One steamy night on the floor." She laughs out as Hinata blushes. Though, in denial, she is sure her friend was right. The tension has been growing, but she isn't mentally ready.

The two made their purchases and left the boutique.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura watches as the two women leave the bridal shop. It wasn't her intention to follow them, but she couldn't help it when she saw them enter the coffee shop. She cut her conversation short with Ino and followed the two as they went into a dress shopped for Tenten's upcoming wedding.

She just wasn't done with their discussion from the bathroom. She watches as the two ladies split. Hinata walks across the street to a secluded park as she follows. Hinata stops and turns.

"You can come out now, Sakura." She hesitated to come out. She wasn't sure how long she knew she was following, but her knowing scared her. She walks from behind the building she was hiding.

"So, you knew I was following?" Hinata nods.

"Yes, you were pretty obvious." Hinata folds her arms. "What do you want?" Sakura glares at her.

"The life you ruin. I want my husband back." Hinata just glares at her. "My husband won't speak to me, because of you. Stay away from him. You slut." Hinata laughs out.

"You are serious? One, you messed up your marriage. No one else did that, but yourself. Two, You had a good man and you screwed him up. You wanted it all, him and my husband. You thought he would stand by your side, forever. A loveless marriage, with a woman who could give two shit's about him. You have to be unstable to think he would have stayed." Sakura nods.

"YES. Yes. He would have if you didn't brainwash him. If you weren't his... "Friend". Did you sleep with my husband? I know you slept with him and ruined my marriage. You homewrecker." Hinata blinks. She could not phantom how she became the homewrecker when Sakura did all the wrecking. Though this whole situation is ticking her off and she may reconsider sleeping with him.

"I see you are a delusional woman, who doesn't know when she is wrong. I've never slept with him. Though, now I might. You lost him on your own accord. You slept with my husband and his partner, but we are wrong for confronting you on it." Sakura gritted her teeth.

"Did you tell him?" She asked in a low disturbing tone. Hinata smirks.

"Yes, I told him. It was me. Is that what you were looking for? Oh, guess what else, we kissed and not on the cheek. Nothing beyond that. Now, if it is offered and he is willing, oh I will blow his mind." Hinata caught her hand before Sakura could hit her. "Angry? Well, now you know how he feels. If you want him, show him. But if I was him, I would never take a whore like you back." Hinata pushes by her and Sakura reacts by pushing her to the ground.

"Fuck you hoe. You have no idea what you talking about. Your husband pursued me. He wanted me. He loves me. You just trash to him. He doesn't want you and you are mad." Hinata shook her head.

"No. He doesn't. He loves himself. He pursued you for his agenda. You just another puppet for his plan to take over the company. He slept with lots of women for controlling power. You are another in his book. You are just too stupid to realize it. Love...ha...he doesn't know what that is." Sakura balls up her fist.

"HE DOES LOVE ME. YOU ARE JUST JEALOUS. YOU ARE UNAPPEALING, BORING AND WEAK. NO WONDER HE LEFT YOU." Hinata decided to end this conversation. She walks away.

"You are just stupid. Learn the hard way." Sakura was not going to let her get the last word. She pulls Hinata's hair bringing her down to the ground hard. Hinata recovers quickly kicking Sakura in her legs, tripping her. The two women started to grab at each other ripping each other clothing and pulling each other hair.

A male grabs Hinata as she was about to slap Sakura.

"Whoa WHOA...STOP !" He yells out. Hinata turns to see a very red Naruto. "Sakura go home." Sakura went to launch at Hinata, but another male held her.

"YOU TAKING THAT BITCH SIDE?? I'M YOUR WIFE. ME. NOT THAT WHORE." Hinata runs pass Naruto and punches Sakura in the face, drawing some blood.

"I GOT YOUR BITCH." Naruto grabs her again and continues to hold her. ' _Oh dear god. She is strong_.' He wraps his arms around her waist and twists her around. His wrist accidentally brushing her ample breast. He reddens at the realization.

"SAKURA FUCKING LEAVE. YOU'VE CAUSED ENOUGH TROUBLE." She straightens up and turns.

"This isn't over, bitch. Naruto, it isn't over." Hinata straightens also, pulling away from him.

"Back at you Whore!" Hinata walks briskly away. Shikamaru walks up to Naruto and stood beside him.

"I swear you attract drama." Naruto sighs.

ooooooooooooooooooo


	23. Bring on the battle

Sasuke smiles as he continues to shift funds around out of his joint account with his wife. He will make sure to leave her with nothing. He calls his realtor to work on the deed to their property and rental homes. He will be damned if she gets the best of him. He looks down and smiles as the account continues to deplete. He checks his phone to see a message from Sakura, he sighs.

She wasn't who he wants to speak with, especially now. He was in such a great mood. His phone starts to buzz. He knew if he didn't answer, she would continue.

 _Hello."_

 _"SASUKE, YOUR WIFE TOLD MY HUSBAND. THAT BITCH IS GRASS. SHE MAY HAVE BROKEN MY NOSE. I WILL KILL HER."_ He exhales, pulling the phone from his ear

 _"Fuck. Look, I know. It is fine. She will get hers. She is very naive. She won't know hits her."_ He pulls the phone from his ear again.

 _"Will, she? How? What you mean by you know. She also said something about you and the company."_

 _"Sakura, don't worry I will take care of her. Matter fact..I...What the fuck?"_

 _"What? What?"_

 _"I will call you later."_ He hangs up on her and groans.

"Fucking bitch." He throws his computer across the room.

ooooooooooooooooo

Hinata reviews her books and notices her husband stealing money from their account. She was having a bad day. She was being stalked and attacked by her soon to be ex-husband's girlfriend and now he was stealing. She did what she thought was necessary. She is sure he was raising hell, but she could care less. Not only did she clean the joint account, but all of the other accounts. It was her money anyway. He had no right to it. She came into the marriage with this money. She smirks as her door burst open. _'Oh..right on time.'_

"PUT IT ALL BACK INTO THE ACCOUNTS." She turns to the stealing cheating bastard.

"What?" He glares at her.

"Don't play dumb. You know what?" She walks over to her computer and pressed two keys. She turns the screen to him and smiles.

"Ooo... _MY MONEY. No._ Leave. Now." He slams his hands on her desk. She reaches for a button under her desk. "Get out, Sasuke." He throws papers across her desk before reaching over her desk and grabbing her neck.

"You fucking bitch. I will kill you." He continues to choke her, bringing her down on her desk. "You want to do this. Bring it. I will ruin you." Hinata's hands went to his to pull them away. Security came just in time and pulling him off her and out her office.

"Make sure he never enters this building again." Sasuke kicks and trashed her office as they toss him out. She stood at her window and stares at him in the street. Pulling out her phone, she continues her plan.

"Hey, where are you? Meet me at my house. Oh, bring the U haul. We are taking everything out." She smirks as she left her office.

oooooooooooooooooo

"Cheers to you. You are on fire, girl. You're ticking him off today." Hinata and Naruto click their glasses together. They were in the lounge below his apartment having drinks. "So what's next?"

"I don't know. Still, I have to finalize the divorce. Not to mention dealing with the drama in between. Such as your crazy wife." Naruto throws back his whiskey.

"Look, don't worry about her. She isn't right and sees no wrong in what she does." Hinata turns to him with her glass in her hand.

"You are right about that. She is freaking delusional. I..." Naruto stares at her in confusion. "Look at what the devil brought in...your wife." Naruto turns to look towards his wife. He stood.

"Shit. What does she want? Let me handle this..." Hinata grabs his hand.

"No. I know what I want to do next." He looks down at her waiting on her to respond and she did. She stands up just enough and brings his head down for a kiss. Her body presses against his just enough to get him to react. He was like a statue for only a few seconds before his brain begun to register what was going on. His armrest back on the bar countertop as the other wrapped around her waist.

This was a dangerous move she was playing, but she needed to do it. She heard a slight grunt from him. She pulls away slowly from him. She smiles at him as he regains focus. It was aggressive of her, but she wanted to tick Sakura off. She did exactly that. She can see her approaching, but Naruto this time caught her off guard with another kiss.

This kiss left her weak. It was hungry like and she had no clue what she released, but it seemed familiar. His arm that was once on the counter was around her and the palm on her rear end. He lifts his head for air and pecks her lips lightly.

"Hey. You alright?" She nods. Still speechless. They were interrupted with cold water being thrown on them. The two separated and looked at the source.

"Get away from my husband, you skank," Hinata smirks and dries off and Naruto shakes his head.

"Sakura, it's a pleasure to see you here. Did you enjoy the show?" Naruto's body finally calms down and he steps in between the two women.

"Sakura, leave." Sakura glares at him pushing papers at him.

"You served me with separation papers. We need to work this out. She is ruining our marriage." Naruto laughs and places a hand around Hinata's hip. Hinata smiles and relaxes in the hold.

"You did that. Now, you want to show up and try to reclaim me. Get the fuck out of here or I will call security." Sakura didn't budge.

"He loves me, bitch. You are just a placeholder until I come back. He doesn't want you." Hinata grabs his dick. She notices it was hard and he did not move to remove her hand.

"He doesn't want me? Well, his body says otherwise." Sakura goes to grab her, but security came in and dragged her out. The two smile and wave at her. Hinata relaxes and removes her hand from his crotch. She giggles turning around at the bar. Naruto slowly turns around smiling at her. "Well, that's over." He nods leaning in and kissing her again. This time she had no issue responding. He pulls away leaving little space.

"Hinata..." She only nods. He smirks and pulls away from the bar, stretching his hand for her to take. She follows him upstairs to his apartment to finish what was started.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata wakes up the next morning on the floor. She moans a little and shifts.

"Well, Tenten was right. I did end up on the floor." She looks at the male behind her. His arm was wrapped around her waist. She looks to see that they were half-naked. _'What?'_

She works her way out of his grasp, only to wake him. His blue eyes open and stares at her lazily.

"Hinata...you alright?" She took notice that he had on no shirt, but pajama bottoms. _'Mercy.'_

"My head hurts a little. Did...we..." He arches an eyebrow.

"Really? You don't remember?" She shook her head.

 _Flashback_

 _He held her tightly onto the wall as they continue to lock lips. Lifting her leg with one hand and riping her skirt with the other. She moans as she felt his fingers maneuver slowly up her leg and sliding her thong_ _to the side._

 _He slowly places one finger inside her. She moans inside his mouth. He places a second one inside her. Removing his lips from her mouth, he stares at her. Her eyes were closed as he continues to finger pump her. She bites her lower lip and moans again. Naruto leans in and whispers in her ear._

 _"Nata, let me taste you." She moans again before opening her eyes. She blinks realizing what he said. She looks down to see her skirt completely ripped and he was on his knees. She took a sharp intake as his tongue touches her clit._

 _"Oh my..." He lifts her legs over his shoulders and used the wall to hold her. Hinata was in pure heaven. His tongue was amazing and he continues to pump. "Yes..."_

 _Naruto starts to suck on her nub as he pumps her. She starts to squirm above him._ _His tongue continues on her nub. He closes his mouth to suck it. She tasted like cinnamon and honey, with a tangy after taste. It was wonderful. He wanted more. He could hear her breathing starting to quicken. He wanted her juices all over his face. All on him._

 _"Oo...o. I'm cuming...O..." She felt gushes come from her as he continues to devour her. He places her legs down and she fell to the floor in front of him. He smirks and kisses her lips. She has never tasted herself before but could get used to it._

 _He breaks the kiss to look her up and down. He spoke in a whisper, "Nata, you are so beautiful. I can eat you out all day. Mmm...delicious." She blushes at the compliments. This isn't the first time and she is sure it wouldn't be the last._

 _She pushes him away and crawls on top of him. He watches as she unzips his pants and pulls his penis from beneath his boxers. She started to go down on him, which surprised him. She didn't hesitate at all. He groans as he was sure he had precum from being so aroused. She sucks just enough to distract him as she crawls on top of him._

 _"Are you ready?" She was just about to insert him in her until she felt somewhat nauseous. She tries to continue, but couldn't. She hops off him and races to the bathroom and releases all she digested into the toilet bowl. Naruto lays on the floor and sighs._

 _Flashback ends_

Hinata's eyes almost popped out her head in horror. She was extremely embarrassed.

"Oh, dear. I...I'm sorry." He shrugs.

"Yeah. Me too. At least one of us got off." She frowns. "Oh...no more alcohol for you." She giggles.

"I ...It was good from what I remember. You...umm..going there." She reddens and He smirks.

"God, you're so cute. I am glad you enjoyed." He stood up. "You can use the shower. I will go downstairs and get breakfast." She nods and he leaves. She quickly dials Tenten.

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Tenten...You have a moment. Where are you?"_

 _"Umm..home. Where are you?"_

 _"Um.. uh. .Naruto's..?"_

 _"Eh. is that a question? What...ooooo you did the nasty with him. Told you. I knew you were attracted to him. Kudos to you."_

 _"Well, not exactly."_

 _"I'm confused. What do you mean?"_

 _"Well, he did eat me out and I went down on him, but...we didn't finish."_

 _"Huh? Did he come? That sucks. I'm sorry. Well, at least now you know. He doesn't have to worry about seconds."_

 _"No. He didn't. I...I...umm..threw up."_

 _"Oh my god. On him. What the hell? Eww."_

 _"No. I went to the bathroom. He even held my hair. Get this, he..let me stay."_ Tenten gasps.

 _"I know you said you weren't attracted to him, but really? I thought there would be some chemistry."_

 _"I feel horrible. I don't know what to do."_

 _"First, did you drink too much? You are not good with alcohol at all. Matter fact, you are just sloppy. So, stop drinking. Two, make it up to him. Give him the best blow job ever."_

 _"Oh..umm... I don't know if there is going to be another time. I don't think I am ready to do this with him, yet. Maybe me getting sick was a signal."_

 _"Or you drinking too much. Come on Hinata, why? I want to hear about you getting a good plow."_

 _"I want to wait. I want to feel something more before I sleep with anyone. My husband ruins the first time, but the next man I decide to give myself to will be my last._ _Okay. He is coming back in. I will talk to you later."_ The two hung up.

"Hey, I didn't know what you wanted, so I got a little of everything." She smiles.

"Thank you."

oooooooooooooooooo


	24. The Talk

My apologies, I took this chapter down to work on. Happy reading.

 _One month later_

Sakura enters Naruto's apartment. She was furious that he didn't defend her. She was his wife. She was his first love. She was his everything. He isn't supposed to function without her or so she thought.

She heads to his bedroom and smells the sheets. They smell as they used to. The earthy and sandalwood scent. She closes her eyes as she imagines them making love on this bed. _'Naruto, how many times have we made love on this bed?'_ She takes a seat on the mattress. _'New?_ _Everything is..new._ '

She looks over at the dresser and the walls to notice no pictures of them at all. He was trying to erase her. _'He can't, not entirely.'_ She pulls the dresser drawer by the bed open and sees their wedding picture. She smiles at the thought of him keeping it so near. She places it on his dresser and smiles.

She notices a box at the bottom of the drawer. She opens it to find a single wedding band in it. Her expression dampens.

His ring was off and she was in utter shock. She just doesn't know what went wrong. She had a perfect life. Women envy her life, now they just frown. As if their lives were any better. She will get her man back. Not them. She doesn't even know why she is so drawn to Sasuke. Outside of the great sex, they don't talk much or do anything together.

Maybe it was the excitement that brought her to him. Though, Naruto was exciting or at least from what she could remember. They have known each other for years, heck she knew Sasuke for years also. They use to hang out together before he married Hinata.

A month into his marriage, she went to him and confessed she had feelings for him. She later seduced him. Their affair went on for about a month before she ended it. She just couldn't do it anymore, especially when she started to get attached. She would not get caught up emotionally with a married man. After that, she avoided him. She was doing good, until two years ago.

After Sasuke got married, it seemed as though things were falling apart for her. Naruto was there to console her. He has always been there. Over time the two became intimate and the rest was history. Though, she never told him she used to mess with a married man. Especially, not one that he became partners with.

Tears roll down her face as she held his wedding band in her hand. She knows she messed up, but she felt she wasn't the only one. Naruto messed up also. He wasn't perfect. She fuels off on that. That was her excuse to continue the affair. Every time Naruto worked late or they argued. She felt as though she was justified in her actions.

Then when he told her he cheated, her world crumbled. That was not at all what she thought would happen. She thought what she was doing was punishment. She withheld sex for long periods to make him want her more. She stopped speaking to him, to make him open up. She worked late to make him miss her more. She cheated because he deserved it. At least, so she thought. It all backfired.

She was spiraling out of control. The only person she confides in was Ino. Though Ino didn't agree with her actions, she stayed. At times, she couldn't figure out who side she was on and at one point, though she was sleeping with her husband. That came out to be not true, but to justify her own guilty conscious, she went with it.

Now, she regrets everything. She regrets not truly loving Naruto. Not cherishing the little things he went out his way to do for special occasions or just because. Using him to hide her own developing feelings and running away. She played this little game of emotions and got burned. Now, she wishes she could undo it. She so in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door closed. She doesn't even know how long she's been here. She hears a deep raspy voice come through her thoughts.

"Sakura. ..Sakura, what are you doing here?" She wipes her eyes and places the ring back into the drawer.

"Naruto, I came to apologize. I want to make things right. I know things are bad now, but we can fix it." Naruto stood silently. "I fucked up. I know it, but baby I want to make it right. I want you back." Her eyes plead with him. She walks closer to him. She just needed to reach him.

Naruto stood there as she approaches him. He was annoyed but confused. What was going through her head? Why was she risk breaking into his apartment? Surely, she didn't think it would be this easy. He couldn't trust her, anymore. He will be damn if she stays. Her hand touches his face. He was brought back to reality and stares into her eyes, her beautiful green eyes. He could see her pain, but at the same time, he didn't care. He took a step back from her.

"Sakura, you need to leave." She stood there as her hands balled up into a fist.

"No. Naruto, you must hear me out. You will hear me out. I am not going anywhere until you do." He groans and walks into the kitchen to grab his whiskey. He knew this was going to happen, so he figured he would get it over with.

"Fine. Talk." He took a shot of his whiskey.

"I know you are tired of hearing me apologize, but I am truly sorry. I didn't want to hurt you." He scoffs. "You have been the best thing to happen to me and I was screwed up. I screwed up. You took me as I am and I didn't appreciate it." He listens as he pours another glass. "I am emotionally screwed up. You know this. My father left me at a young age and my mom worked two jobs. It was hard. You were my first male friend. I had no male figure there to teach me. I cherished our friendship. Then Sa..." She pauses and watches him before she continues. "Then Sasuke came along and we were great." Naruto rolls his eyes.

"Sakura, I know your upbringing I was there. You were lucky to have a parent. I had none. So, what is it you want to tell me." She nods.

"We all grew so close, but I can't say I have learned how to love." Naruto pulls away from the counter they were talking at.

"Bullshit. Sakura, I've heard you say you love him when you were in a fight with Hinata. What the fuck is that? Don't come to me about you weren't taught how to love. You talking to a man who had no one. I still learned how to love and what love was. I can't believe you just said that to me." He was now outraged. He wanted her out. He couldn't listen to her anymore.

"I understand, but I do not know true love when I see it and I don't think it's with Sasuke. The more I think about it, it may be for the best." Naruto turns in shock. Never had he thought she would feel this way? He steps back in front of her.

"What do you mean?" He was curious.

"It was how he acted. We never did much together, except sex. Though, I cared for him deeply." She had to watch her choice of words "I don't know...He wasn't always there." Naruto rubs his chin in thought. "Naruto, I may not love you but want to learn." Naruto frowns. They have been married for 5 years. She didn't love him once, but now that it is coming to an end, she wants to learn. She not winning him over. _'The fuck?'_

"Sakura, I can't trust you anymore. The key things in a marriage are love, respect, communication, and honesty. Our communication sucks, you didn't respect our vows and I can't respect you, now. Honesty is out the window. So, I don't think this will work." Sakura starts to cry. "Sakura, you know my life and how long it took me to trust people. You were one of the last people I expected to do this.

"Naruto, I have one question. Do you love her?" He blinks.

"What?" She slams her hands on the countertop.

"DO YOU LOVE HER?" He closes his eyes in thought. He reopens them and looks into her eyes.

"That's none of your business." Sakura relaxes. _'He doesn't love her. I still have time.'_

"So, you still love me." She smiles, but that was short-lived as he spoke.

"Love isn't the only thing that will hold a marriage together, Sakura. It is a key component, but not the only thing. I can't trust you. That isn't going away." There was silence as the two stared at each other. Sakura decided to break the silence.

"I understand, but I can earn it back. You are allowing me to talk, so that means something." She reaches for his hand, but he pulls away. "Don't. I know you don't believe me now, but I will win you back."

"Sakura, you didn't have to win me back, because you had me. You let me go. So, I will do the same." He walks to the door and opens it. She grabs her things with a huff. As she walks by him, she looks up at him and smiles.

"I will see you soon." She walks away. He closes the door and exhales. He was glad he let her talk, but it left more unanswered questions. Also, could he even trust her again? She lied and cheated for years. He is surprised she would make that declaration. Though, it would be left up to him. Right now, he doesn't see them reconciling. He needed to know the full truth. He is getting half the story and he can't be sure of how serious she is.

That last question about Hinata placed him in thought. Sure, they have grown very close over the past few months, but love is such a strong word. He does care for her deeply. He just wouldn't call it to love yet. Heck, he is still in love with his wife. That stuff just doesn't end overnight. At the same time, he doesn't want to lead Hinata on either. She doesn't deserve this.

Even with the night where they almost had sex. Though, he wasn't going to lie and say he was happy they stopped either. He wanted her in the worse way and he was sure if the opportunity presents itself again, he will take it. The attraction is there, at least for him. His dreams are becoming more vivid, so their becoming intimate is near. He is tired of hiding from it. He just hopes this won't ruin anything. He was broken out of his thoughts with a knock on the door. He opens it and felt a burn to his nose. He is sure it was broken. He holds the nose and looks at the individual, who assaulted him.

"You slept with her?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooo


	25. Distressing

Hinata seats across the table from her soon to be ex-husband. They were in mediation again. The two couldn't stop glaring at each other.

"Return everything you took from me." She stares back at him and blinks.

"Whatever do you mean?" She spoke innocently.

"You know what? You took everything out of the house. Return it." She leans back in her chair.

"I took nothing. You are delusional." He groans.

"Fine. She gets nothing. Whatever she took is all she gets." Gaara looks back at him and shakes his head.

"Unfortunately, that is not how it goes. Since there was no prenuptial agreement, you have to split..." Sasuke stood.

"No. I will not. She deserves nothing." She looks back at him.

"Sasuke it's okay. You are going to receive everything you deserve." He seats down and smirks.

Hinata wanted to know why he was smiling, however, she wanted to leave more than find out the reason for his smile.

"Please sit Hinata. This matter won't take long." Gaara.

"I want each of you to make a list of everything in your names. What you want and don't want. As I was saying before since there is no prenup, you are to split everything 50/50. However, there can be exceptions to the rule."

She nods. She writes down her list. She hands it to her attorney who looks over it. She gives it to her husband's attorney. He reviews and hands it to Sasuke. He looks through it and balls the paper up.

"If you think you are going to get any that you are sadly mistaken." Gaara clears his throat.

"I will be the judge of that." Sasuke stood and walks out of the room. He slams the door so hard, it almost came off the hedges. Hinata leans back and smiles.

"Hinata, please keep in mind that I can not promise you everything. I have to go according to the law." She agrees with him and will go according to the guidelines. She stands and leaves the conference room. She was filled with glee. She ticked her husband off and that was the highlight of her day. _'Check.'_

She walks towards her car only to see Sasuke standing beside it. She frowns.

"Move, Sasuke." He uncrosses his arms and claps his hands.

"Nice play, Hinata. You did well." He slowly walks towards her. Her head was ringing alarms again and it said to run. "However, I always get what I want. You must understand the rules and your place in my world." She swallows as he approaches her, like an animal after his prey. She steps back from him until she has backed again a wall. "You looked hot." He looks her up and down. "Really, Hot."

He towers her placing his hands on either side of her head. He leans down and lightly kisses her neck. She felt paralyzed. She needed to move but was unable to. Sasuke quickly wraps one arm around her waist. She was snapped to reality after feeling his hand palm her left bottom cheek. She head bumps him, catching him off guard. He pulls back rubbing his head. She took the opportunity and ran. Unfortunately, he was quick. He caught her, but she trips causing both of them to fall. She hits the concrete hard, scraping her chin, arms, and legs. She moans in pain. Sasuke smirks as he knew it was his chance to take advantage. He rips her skirt as she kicks at him. She screams as he begins to overpower her.

Sasuke finally tops her ripping at her shirt. She screams as he bites down on her neck. She continues to fight back while trying to reach for her pepper spray from her purse. She can see him unbuckling his pants.

"You need to learn that you are mine. No one else. You will please me. I will teach you today." Tears rolled down her eyes. She was not going to give up. She knees him in the groin and quickly grabs her purse pulling out the pepper spray. She sprays him and ran full force to her car, quickly unlocking it and driving off. She can hear him cursing at her as she drove.

She heads to Naruto's place. She was torn on calling the police or not. She will decide on her way there.

Upon arrival, she exhales a breath of relief. She walks up to Naruto's apartment building and heads to his floor.

As she was coming around the corner she could see his wife coming out of his apartment. _'Why is she here?'_ She continues to walk towards his door. His wife crosses paths with her smiling.

"I don't know why you are here, seeing my husband. He doesn't want you. Why do you look like that? Who beat your ass?"

"It wasn't you." Sakura rolls her eyes.

"Whatever. Just so you are aware, we are getting back together. Why do you think I am leaving his house now? He called me. Oh also, he might be a little tired. We did sleep together." She smiles while walking away.

Hinata was confused and a little bothered by the idea of them having relations. Though, it's none of her business. However, this was the same man who said he was done with this woman. Now he sleeping with her. She walks up to his door and knocks on the door. Naruto opens and she punches him in the face. He holds his nose and looks at the individual, who assaulted him. _'Hinata?'_

"You slept with her?" He looks down at her questionably. _'What is she talking about?'_

"Who?" He moves out her way in case she wants to swing again, allowing her to walk in and close the door.

"Sakura. She told me." He sighs. He just saw the woman and she doesn't know the truth if it hits her in the face.

"Another reason why I can't trust her." He goes to the back and grabs a first aid kit from the bathroom. He sits on the sofa trying to treat his wound.

"Well, did you? You said you two were done. Now, she is leaving your apartment saying you two are working it out and sleeping together. I know it isn't my place, because she is your wife. However, I believed what you told me." She stood in the center of his apartment waiting for a response.

"No. God...no. Hinata. I can't you believe her." She frowns. She fell right into her trap. She sits beside him and takes the ointment from him.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I should have known better. Well, why was she here?" He looks up at her.

"You should have. She was there trying to get back with me. I told her no and to leave." She slowly treats his wounded nose. "For someone so small, you pack a hard punch." She giggles.

"Well, I did learn from the best." He looks up at her as she treats his bloody nose. His eyes watch as her eyes furrow and relax. "She also asked me about my feelings for you." Hinata looks down into his eyes. His eyes were so intense. She started to blush.

"Oh...what..what did yo...you say." He was making her nervous. He smirks.

"That I care for you." She nervously bites her lower lip. She needed to distract herself. She goes back to placing ointment on his nose. He watches as she intently places the ointment around his nose. His eyes wander down to her plump lips. The same lips he kissed a few months ago. He wanted to taste them again. He was about to lean in when he noticed a mark bruise on her chin. He leans back grabbing her hand. She had bruises all over her and her clothes were torn.

"Hi...Hinata what happened?" She looks at him as tears well up in her eyes.

"Sasuke attacked me in the garage. I was able to run away." He takes the ointment and started to apply it to her wounds.

"He such a fucking asshole. When I see him, I will beat his ass." He continues to apply ointment until he got to the neck bite. "He did this?" She nods. He didn't know was possessed him to do it, but he leans down and kissed it. "He doesn't deserve you. You're so beautiful." He kisses the spot again. Butterflies emerged in her belly as an explosion erupted throughout both their bodies.

His senses became more aware of her scent, the softness of her skin, her light moans when they kiss. He lifts his head and looks at her. Leaning in closer capturing her lips. The kiss was gentle and slow. His right hand comes up cupping softly under her chin and face. His lift arm went around her waist. She places her hands on his chest. After a while, the kiss became more hungry. She could feel him pulling her up on his lap. Her arms went around his shoulders and legs on each side. He grabs her rear end giving it a light squeeze. She moans softly. He groans as she slowly grinds on top of him. Things were getting hot fairly quickly. She pulls away for air.

"Naruto..." He hums in her ear. Kissing lightly on her neck. "We...we can't. I like you, but I am not ready for this yet." He looks at her and nods, not trusting his voice. She lifts from his lap.

"I understand. I care for you a lot. However, I am not in love with you." She nods.

"I feel the same. I am glad we are on the same page. I want to build a great friendship and see where it goes. I think I should go." He nods slowly. She stood up and walks to the door.

"Let me know when you get home." She couldn't speak and only nods. As he closes the door behind him and leans up against it. It was her and she was her. He knew it before, but the more time they spent together the more sure he was. She was the lady strange. He almost laughed at the coincidence. He knows this will cause problems for him later, but at the moment he had a problem down below to deal with. He lifts and walks to take a cold shower with a little pep in his step.

Hinata looks back at his door. She places her finger on her lips. The intense feeling she felt was the same as that night with the stranger. She couldn't believe of all the people she slept with, it turns out to be her husband's partner. That hot steamy not of passion was the one man she sees practically every day. She giggles. This is going to be an interesting ride.


	26. Couples Management

Sakura smiles happily as she is beside her husband for counseling. She listens as question after question were answered by her husband. Though, she was barely paying attention to his responses. She knew after that day Hinata was not happy about the fact she slept with him. Even thought it was a lie, she felt good watching her anger flare. Sakura was tapped by her husband.

"Sakura, she asked a question. Were you not paying attention?" She smiles and nods.

"Of course, I was. So, what is your question?" She smiles brightly. The therapist wrote down something before asking the question again.

"I know you and your husband live apart. What are your feelings towards that?" Sakura frowns.

"Who told you we are living apart? We don't live apart. He just stays at his apartment from time to time. We aren't apart." Naruto shook his head and she frowns. "Naruto, we aren't. We are just having a rough patch. We can fix this." He rubs his face with his hands and stood up walking out of the session.

Sakura sat there dumbfounded. She smiles to the therapist, before getting up and going after him. She sees him waiting on the elevator.

"Naruto, where are you going?" He didn't turn.

"Sakura, you weren't paying attention at all. I told her we lived separately." She begins to whine.

"Why would you tell her that? We are working this out. I want you back, baby."

"I am only here to fulfill this process for divorce." He turns to her.

"What?" She whispers.

"I am done." The elevator doors open and he steps in. She follows.

"It's not done. We aren't done." She slaps him. "You hear me?" The doors open to the last person she wanted to see.

Sakura hands ball up into a fist. It was all in slow motion, as she watches her husband step off the elevator towards her. His body language was more in tune with hers. His arms seem to slowly go up and around her small frame. Her tiny fingers wrap around his back. It was as if they forgot where they were and it was just them. His lips came to her ear and whisper something to her. She pulls away and giggles. Sakura steps off the elevator in shock and her anger starts to reflect on the outside, but before she could say anything she hears a familiar voice yell out.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Sasuke stood behind them. The two release from their hug.

Sakura walks up towards Naruto side and glares at him. Sasuke steps to Hinata's side and glares at her and back at Naruto. It turned into a glaring contest, that brought nothing but tension in the room. Sakura had enough, because even though he was glaring at Sasuke, he was glancing at Hinata from time to time. This was alarming for her. She will not have it. She came too far to lose.

"Naruto, we should leave. You have work to do right?" He looks back at Hinata, who in return nods.This didn't go unnoticed by either party. Sakura grips his arm to let Hinata know, she still have a hold on him.

Hinata walks away to the elevators. She needed to leave for two reasons. One, to get on it first, before Sasuke. Two, she was going to snap and smack Sakura. The doors open and as she turns and watch them leave Sakura continues to glare at her. She hits the close button as Sasuke turns to walk towards it.

oooooooooooooooooo

Sakura was highly bothered and need to do something quick. She needed to give her husband what he always wanted. A child. Though, thinking it and doing it isn't the same. He won't voluntarily sleep with her, anymore. Nor would he put himself in the position to do so. She has an idea, but it will take time to put it into action. In the meantime, she needs to figure out what to do about his little bitch.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke was already in a bad mood as he looks at his wife across the table. He spent the night in jail, thanks to his wife and now the little scene in the lobby was enough for him to just get up and leave. Though, that wouldn't be a good idea. He just can't stop thinking about it.

 _Flashback.._

 _He walks into the lobby to see his wife in his partner's arms. He looks to see Sakura in the elevator shaking. He can't believe they could be so bold. Right in front of them. This was beyond disrespectful. He watches as Naruto's arms went over her shoulders and down her back. It was such a tight hold, he thought his body was going to absorb hers. Sasuke cracks his knuckles. What happened next just took him over the edge. Naruto leans in and nips at her ear. Sasuke was done with watching. She pulls away and giggles. He had to say something that was funny, but not that funny. Her body was his, her giggles were his along with all her being._

 _"WHAT THE FUCK?" The two turned towards him and slowly pull apart. Not fast enough to feel guilty about their actions. Not enough to feel any type of emotion at all. Matter fact, after they pulled apart his hand still linger on her back. It was making him want to tear them apart._

 _The four were in a stare off, until Sakura announces them to leave. As they left he couldn't help but feel anger. He turns to see the doors to the elevator open. He needed to get on there to handle his wife. He walks towards the doors only to notice they were closing in front of him. She intentionally closed the doors on him. This only made things worse._

 _Flashback ends_

Now, he seats there as she talks to her attorney about their divorce. Since, they started this process, his feelings have become displaced. He wasn't sure what was going on. She was slowly, but surely pushing him out of her life. This in turn, change how he handles himself, as of late. He didn't want to sleep around as much. When he did sleep with another woman, he sees her. The way she felt under him and the way she moans. He slams his hands on the table drawing attention to himself.

"Did you fucking sleep with him?" He grits his teeth. It was driving him crazy and he needed to know. His ego was hurt and she is the only one to do it. She turns to him and blinks.

She stares at him. _'Is that emotion I'm seeing?'_ Everyone looks at her in anticipation.

"Sasuke, what I do isn't your business. I am not the one sleeping around with multiple women. Nor am I the one, who decided to do what you did." He stood up and walks out of the room. She smirks.

Yet again, he was left in limbo. He needs a way out of this situation. The evidence collected were piled high against him. Him cheating and the abuse, trumps everything. He smirks. He does have one last move. If he can't have her, he know in hell his partner can't either. No one will after he is done. He walks back into the office and smiles at her across the table.

Hinata looks at him in confusion. _'What is he up to?'_

"Let's proceed. Oh, also since she made the buck of the money I feel as though I am entitled to a little compensation. I need to be made whole. I believe it is call spousal support." Hinata eyes widen. She almost jump across the table and bang his head on it. _'This son of a bitch.'_ Gaara nods.

"I will consider this in the proceedings, but that has to be proven. I must take into account all information that is presented." Hinata relaxes, but she was still upset at the suggestion. He had some nerve to request anything, let alone spousal support.

"Oh we are planning to sell the house and split the money." Sasuke announces. Shocking her even more.

"You can't just make these decisions without my approval. Where am I supposed to go?" He shrugs.

"Oh really, the same decision you made, by taking everything out the house? Where you put the our stuff, Hinata? Figure out where you are going to sleep. Maybe with our stuff. The house is on the market as we speak." He flashes his phone of their property on a realtor site. He smiles at her. _'Check.'_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata storms out of the building to the parking lot. She was furious. He had some nerve. Heck, she was surprised to see him. While in her car, she called the police. They pulled the surveillance video and saw the attack. She went to the precinct to finish her report. Luckily, Kiba and Shino were there. Otherwise, it would of made more sense to drive there immediately, after the assault. They brought him in and he nearly attacked her again. She groans. The little show that Naruto and her put on, didn't help. Though, she really did enjoy herself. She can remember the whisper in her ear as they watch, was awesome. Unfortunately, her husband played the game a little better. She turns to the black car parked next to hers. She notices the license plate. _'Sasuke.'_

She was going to do something she never thought she would do. She never thought she would actually take her crazy friend's advice. She's breaking laws by doing this, but she was angry. She pulls out her pocket knife and slowly walks towards his car. She looks around before stabbing the tire on the driver side. She walks around the car to the other side and stabs a second tire. She smiles as she walks away from the car. Just in time to see Sasuke approaching her.

"Next time, Hinata. Try a bit harder." She smiles up at him.

"How was your night? Did you have fun with Bubba in your cell?" She smirks. He glares at her, but maintains his composure. "Oh and get home safely." She smiles and walks briskly away.

He rolls his eyes and walks up to his car to see a flat tire. _'The hell.'_ He walks around to see another flat. He yells out.

Hinata starts her car and winds up her window before pulling off out the garage. _'Check.'_

ooooooooooooooooo

Naruto walks into his office to see Mr. Hatake sitting on his desk.

"Naruto...How was your counseling session with wifey?" Naruto blinks. _'How did he know where I was?'_

"Umm.. it was fine." This was a very awkward moment. To make it even more awkward, Kakashi just sat on his desk and he had no clue why he was here.

"Sounds lame." Naruto looked shock. "Don't look that way. Everyone knows your situation, so no need to hide it from me." Naruto frowns.

"Oh. Well, that's embarrassing."Kakashi hops off his desk and walks up to him.

"Don't be. You are young and vibrate." He smirks. "Besides, I think it would be great for us to hit a lounge together." Naruto didn't want to turn him down, but considering the fact that he is noticeably older, he wasn't sure where to take him.

"Umm...Where do you want to go?" Kakashi shrugs.

"There is this live lounge for forty and up that I was dying to go to." Naruto blinks. "Joking. There is this fairly new lounge for twenty-one and up. I think it's called Obesessions." Naruto eyes lite up. He hears the stories and wanted to check it out. The issue was, Sakura was either too busy or things came up. He was excite, because he can score points with Mr. Hatake.

"Yes! Of course, I would love to go." Kakashi smiles.

"Awesome. I have already invited Sasuke." Naruto remain unfaze on the outside, but on the inside he was annoyed. ' _Why must he put_ _us together all the time_.' As usuaul, this is just straight torture. He puts on a fake smile.

"Greaaatt. ..."

oooooooooooooooooo


	27. More Truth

Sasuke lays his head on his desk. His head was still throbbing from the serious hangover he has. Besides the headache, he had a busted lip and black eye. One thing was sure, he will never hang out with Kakashi again. He groans as he receives a buzz in from his receptionist.

"Mr. Uchiha, you have a visitor." He reaches his hand up to reject, but his door bursts open.

"Sasuke, my man, How are you?" Sasuke lifts his head and grimaces at the sight of Kakashi. Kakashi seems unfazed and he was carrying a limp Naruto under his arm. "Boys, I had a blast last night. Except for that minor spat that turned into a full-blown bar fight between the two of you. Oh and the broken table, chair, and bottle. God, it was great. We have to do it again. Thank you." He releases Naruto from under his arms. Naruto hits the floor with a thud. He moans in pain, struggling to lean up against the wall. He just stares at a speck on the wall.

"You're welcome. We're glad you enjoy it." Sasuke spoke softly, praying they exit his office soon. Naruto nods and yarns.

"Yes. Now, we have to get to work." Kakashi claps his hands. Annoying both men in the room.

"Oh, that's right. My apologies. Naruto, let me help you back to your office." Naruto shook his head in objection.

"Thank you, but I can make it there." Kakashi watches as he rolls on his all four and crawls at a snail's pace towards the door. He shook his head.

"Nonsense, I got you." He lifts him and helps him back to his room. Naruto groans along the way.

Sasuke sighs and places his head back down on his desk. He needed rest, but the Gods wouldn't allow it.

He remembers very little of the night, but he knew enough to see why Naruto and him fought. It cleared up somethings he needed to know and a lot of additional information that neither was prepared for.

 _Flashback..._

 _"Naruto calm down. You two are drunk." Naruto was face to face with Sasuke in a local bar. The three decided to go to a local bar, instead of the lounge. In hopes of getting a good drink and food for a reasonable price with no lines._ _Well, that was a bad decision. After two hours into the restaurant, a lot of comments were said and now they are facing each other._

 _"Kakashi, I'm sorry, but I've had enough of him." He talks over his shoulder. "He thinks he this great gift to everyone and I'm sick of it. He fucks around with people's wives, goes on "company" trips just to bang my wife and do whatever he likes with no punishment. He hasn't been to a hearing in almost two years, minus the one he went to stalk his wife at. He hasn't been to a board meeting or staff meeting in two years, but yet I see more money spent from him than anyone else in the whole damn company. Where the fuck is the money? You thought I wouldn't find out? You are draining our company funds, for what? You are running it into the ground." Naruto starts to crack his knuckles._

 _"None of your business. Our company is doing fine. You don't know shit Naruto." Naruto laughs out._

 _"I know, you had to borrow money from your wife to replace the funds. Thought I wouldn't find out? Yeah, she told me. Not to mention, she owns a percentage in our company. What did you do?"_

 _"Oh...so now you are fucking best friends with my wife. My woman. It's funny, you always wanted everything I have or had. You are such a loser." Naruto pushes him._

 _"Oh like, my wife? My wife!! She was my wife. Not yours." Sasuke laughs._

 _"You are such an idiot. She was never yours. She was always mined. She was mined when we were hanging out before I got married after I got married when you two were dating and now after you were married." Naruto's eyes widen._

 _"What?? What you mean by when we were dating? You were married...d. You son of a bitch. You can't see others happy." Sasuke tsk._

 _"If she was happy, why she sought me out and she confessed to me. Oh... you didn't know that. I was screwing her long before you ever did." Kakashi takes a step back._

 _"Ooo..shit. This isn't good. Now, boys, lets... let us not do this here. I want to finish my..." Naruto already pulled his arm back and punched Sasuke in the face. "Drink. Oh shit." Sasuke hits the table behind him and bottles dropped._

 _"You fucking asshole. You knew we were together." He spat out. Taking another swing at him, but missing. Sasuke stood up and pushes him back._

 _"Dude, she never fucking loved you. You were so damn love struck. I was trying to show you, she didn't want you. She isn't worth it."_

 _"By sleeping with her?" He throws another punch and it connects. Sasuke falls hitting a person. People scattered. Sasuke stood and rushes him, lifting Naruto on the table, breaking it. Naruto kicks him and breaks a chair on him. Sasuke lands on the floor, coughing. Naruto sat on him punching him repeatedly. He stops after a while, looking at the damage on Sasuke. He stood breathing hard_ _and laugh._

 _"You know what...I guess we are even now." Sasuke lifts, whipping blood off his lip. He glares at him. "Yeah, what you thinking is right. I slept with your wife." Next thing he knew he was on the floor. Sasuke trips him and crawls on him and starts to punch him._

 _"You slept with Hinata. My Hinata? You bastard." Naruto laughs out, making Sasuke pause._

 _"Your Hinata. Haha... you are a jerk. You attack her, rape her, cheat on her and now she is your Hinata. The nerve." That's when Kakashi pulls Sasuke off him._

 _"Uh... I think it's time to go." Sasuke pulls away from Kakashi._ _He looks around to see people staring._

 _"I'm going to call for a ride. I can't ride in the same car as him." Sasuke leaves the bar. Naruto wipes the blood off himself. He looks around at the damage and then at Kakashi._

 _"Let's go."_

 _Flashback ends..._

Sasuke hits his fist on the desk. He was still angry. He looks up and sees his wife. The woman of all his problems. She walks past his office and heads into Naruto's office.

 _With Naruto_

Naruto lays on his office sofa with an ice bag over his eyes. He was a mess. He looks almost as bad as Sasuke. Just fewer bruises. He groans as he felt a slight migraine coming on. There was a soft knock to his door. He smiles softly at Hinata as she enters his office.

"Heyyy." She frowns at him and kneels in front of him.

"Hey to you, too. You look horrible." He pouts.

"You would too if you got into a drunken bar fight." He lifts on the sofa, giving her space to take a seat beside him. He lays his head in her lap and places his legs over the sofa's chair arm. She shakes her head. She pulls out a tin with some type of medicated cream inside. She opens the container and starts to apply it to the bruises on his face.

"Let me guess, it was over Sakura and me." He gives a curt nod. She sighs. "You two need to stop. I am running low on cream." She giggles.

"Cute. Anyways, I told him about us." She stops all movement and looks at him in curiosity.

"When you say told him about us..you...mean.."He lifts and nods.

"Yes, as in we slept together." Her eyes widen.

"Why...why...why would you do that? Oh my...I am sorry. I caused so much trouble and now..." She starts to blush.

"He should know. Plus, it pissed him off more. That was my joy of the night. It was going to come out either way. Especially...now." She nods slowly.

"I know. Especially, now that we both will be single, soon." Naruto laughs as she continues to tend to his wounds.

"That is true, but also our feelings for each other." He looks at her intensely. Hinata blushes while focusing back on his wounds. Naruto grabs her hands. "Look, I care for you. A lot. Even if we never date, I value your friendship." She smiles and nods as he lays back down in her lap. He starts to twirl a lock of her hair through his fingers.

"Naruto, that is very sweet. I value your friendship, also. I'm just not ready to jump into anything, yet. Just know I feel the same for you as you do for me." He looks into her eyes and saw every bit of her emotion starting to slowly come out.

He sits up wiping a tear from her eyes. "Hey...what's wrong?" She shrugs.

"Why does it have to be so complicated? Love. Why can't it be simple?" He had no words. He was going through enough confusion as it was with his own emotions for his wife and her. She was the first woman that came along to bring a spark back into his life. Though, this emotion isn't new to him; it is different from what he felt for his wife.

"Hinata, I can't answer that. I don't know why it can't be. I just know that when I'm with you, things are easy. They are simple. You are so worth everything." She starts to blush. "You are so cute when you do that. It makes me..." He leans in to capture her lips. The kiss was gentle at first, but a flame starts to go off. His hands went to her waist and drew her closer to him. He was about to lift her on top of him, but a buzz came in.

"Naruto, Sasuke is heading towards your office." He groans, but responses anyway.

"Thanks for the heads up, Karin." Hinata immediately moves back and straightens herself. She just couldn't imagine Sasuke seeing her like this. Naruto, on the other hand, could care less at this point.

Hinata was panicking. She didn't want Sasuke to use this against her in court. She was afraid of looking bad in front of the Judge. She notices the lipstick on Naruto's lips and took a wet napkin to it. He smirks. Grabbing her hands and kissing each finger.

"These lips will only get messy again, Nata." She looks at him and blanks. When did he start shorting her name like that? She shakes her head and notices him leaning in to kiss her, again. She jumps back when the door opens. Naruto rolls his eyes.

"Naruto...Hinata." Sasuke looks around the room before back at them. _'No signs of sex. Not even in the air.'_

"What do you want Sasuke?" He glances at Hinata and back at Naruto.

"I need to speak to my lying and cheating wife." Hinata glares at him.

"You have some nerve to say that to me. You have been doing it for years. I do it for one night and I am bad. You are such a hypocrite. You can do it, but I can't." He steps closer to her, placing Naruto on the defense. Naruto pulls her behind him.

"Naruto, move. This doesn't concern you." Naruto shakes his head.

"It does. When you are in my office, discussing something we did. It does a big time." Hinata peeps from behind him.

"She is still my _wife_ and I will be _damn_ if I allow you to have her. Over my dead body or hers." Naruto cracked his knuckles. Hinata places her hand over his fist, calming him.

"Sasuke, you need to leave," Sasuke smirks.

"So, you gave him the good shit. _My good_ shit. The shit I never get. Now, he's protecting you, huh. You fucking bitch." That was it. The force that came and hit him, was a huge surprise. He felt the worse sting to his face as blood trickle down his nose. He looks to see Hinata in front of him with fury in her eyes.

"Sasuke, let me correct you right now. This body is mine. Not yours. If I want to sleep with him again, I will. I don't need him to protect me. As you can feel, I can handle my own. So, the next time you think you can disrespect and say whatever you like to me, think about your bloody nose first." She pushes him to the side and walks out the door, leaving him in complete shock holding his nose.

Naruto stood in amazement at what just happened. He was sure he got a boner from it. Sasuke sat on his sofa, quietly. It was weird. There were no words to explain this situation.

"Sasuke, you need to leave." He walks over to him and hands him a tissue. "Go to the nurse to check your nose." Sasuke stood and turns to him with a glint in his eyes. He slowly turns away and walks out of his office. Naruto stares after him. A little fear creeps up to his mind. _'What were you thinking, Sasuke?'_

oooooooooo


	28. The drug

Mid June

Sakura waits at her usual table, for her best friend to arrive. After hearing about the incident at the bar, Sakura took it upon herself to care for Naruto as much as should could. Every chance she got, she had to show Naruto that she wanted him back. It may have been stalking, but it was the only way to get close to him.

"Sakura, what's going on? Is Naruto okay?" Sakura blinks out of her thoughts.

"Ino, it is good to see you. Naruto is fine. It's just, I want to give Naruto a baby." Ino spits out the water she was sipping on.

"What?? Umm.. in order to do that, you will need to be intimate with him. Now, from what I can see, that isn't going to happen." Sakura giggles.

"It will. I am sure of it. This month ended on a good note between us." Ino stares at Sakura.

"Umm..I guess so, since you are smothering him. I am sure he is fine, now." Sakura nods.

"Ino, he always want children. So, I am going to give him one." Ino was at a loss of words.

"Uh...How?" She was ready to hear her logic behind this madness.

"How else? I will get him to sleep with me. Also, didn't Naruto donate to a sperm bank. I just need to get his ID number. So, if you know it, let me know. Otherwise, I need some medical supplies." Ino was literally floored.

"I don't recall him donating to a sperm bank. Sakura, what is going on with you? This isn't right. Not healthy. Let it go. Let him go." Sakura slams her fist on the table.

"NO. He belongs to me. I am not giving him up. Especially, not to that no eyes Hinata. She isn't his type. How could he even consider someone so...so. ..ughhh. You know he said he cared for her. My husband had some feelings for that...that bitch." Ino listens on in shock.

"Sakura, she isn't your enemy. Matter fact, if you think about it more, you two have more in common than you think." Sakura huffs.

"Excuse me? How?" Ino sighs.

"You both were screwed over by the same jerk. He played the both of you. Not to mention he is abusive. He did it for his own selfish reasons and you both can be free of him." Sakura nods slowly.

"I don't know. He has been pretty honest with me. He never got violent with me. I've never seen her with bruises. Probably self harm. His wife is just a dumb bitch. She allow it to happen." Ino stood.

"Sakura, I don't know what has gotten into you as of lately, but this isn't you. Wake up, girl. I can't talk to you, while you are talking crazy. Contact me, when you are in your right mind." Ino walks out of the coffee shop, leaving Sakura to her own thoughts.

Is Ino right? Is she really being stupid? Is Sasuke really using them for his own agenda? Why would he do that? Was what Hinata say all true? Why would he do that? What would he gain? Sakura had so many questions, with little answers. She had no idea on who to trust. She checks her watch and notice it was one in the afternoon. She had some errands to run, before heading to Naruto's.

She stood up and paid her tab and left. _'Baby, I will see you soon.'_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto checks his watch to see it was six in the evening and his wife was here. He pitches the bridge of his nose. She was piterally destroying his kitchen.

"Sakura, when did you learn how to cook?" She smiles and turns away from the stove.

"I haven't. It smells good though, right." Naruto coughs. The smoke alarm goes off and he gets a towel and fans it. He had no idea what she was cooking, everything was burnt. He just knew he really need to change his locks.

"Well, now that you are literally burning down my house. How about this, you leave and I call for ramen." She pouts.

"But, I wanted to cook for you." He sighs.

"Sakura, I didn't ask you to come over. I definitely didn't ask for you to cook or burn down my home. Just leave." She turns the stove off, but accidentally burns herself on a pan. She yelps, which alarms him. "What happened?" He approaches her and inspects her arm.

"I turned the stove off, but accidentally burns myself." He nods and goes to grab his first aid kit. Sakura smiles to herself. She looks at the powder pills, that she stole from her job. She was going to use the pills in his food, wait until it works and have sex with him. The pills were going to act as a aphrodisiac. He would become so hot and bothered, that he wouldn't be able to fight it. Not to mention, he would need to climax to calm his heart rate. She needs a new plan. She looks at her gloss. She has a second pill that will make him slightly paralyzed, but he will be able to get stimulate. She had it made into a lip balm. She would need to act quickly and apply it on, kiss him and removing it from her lips before taking another pill to heal her.

He walks back into the room and points for her to take seat in a stool at the counter.

"I'm no medic, but I've learned enough." He smiles and she giggles.

"You learned from the best I see. Thanks. I am sorry about this." He shrugs.

"Sakura, you really can't keep coming over here, unannounced. What if I had a female over." She looks at him and blinks.

"Why would you have another female over?" He stops and looks at her.

"Sakura, don't do that. I am moving on and I suggest you do the same." She pulls her arm away.

"Naruto, you have been so different lately. You keep talking about having another woman is scaring me. I am your wife. Other women doesn't matter." Naruto grabs her arm to finish wrapping it.

"Sakura, I have already told you. We are done." She pulls her arm away. Her anger starts to flare up.

"We are not done. Stop saying that." Naruto sighs.

"I've slept with Hinata." Her eyes widen and she slaps him hard.

"YOU SLEPT WITH THAT UGLY ASS BITCH. SHE IS FUCKING MARRIED. SHE ISN'T YOUR TYPE. YOU HAD TO BE DRUNK OR DRUGGED TO SLEEP WITH HER." She screams.

"I did have a few drinks, but I was fully aware of what I was doing." She hits him again.

"YOU ARE LYING." He stood there and grabs her wrists.

"No. I'm not."She starts to cry.

"How could you do this to me, to us." She pulls away and grabs her items rushing out the door. She was angry. She presses the buttons on the elevator as quickly as she could. The doors open and she rushes in. She continues to sob. She was beyond angry. She locates her keys and leaves the area. She races through traffic to a familar apartment. Stepping out of her car, she quickly climbs the stairs. She bangs on the door to Sasuke's apartment. Sasuke opens the door and checks his watch.

"Sakura, uh...what ar." Her lips were on his before he finishes his question.

He pulls her inside closing the door behind them.

oooooooooooooooo

Sakura lays on Sasuke's chest in bed. Their naked bodies entwined together. She knows what she did was wrong, but she felt as if it was justified.

"Sasuke, Naruto just told me he slept with...Hinata. Did he tell you or her?" He lifts up and looks at her.

"He did and she confirmed. I don't know how many times, but they did indeed do it." A small tear fell from her eye. "Sakura, don't. You and I, have been doing this for years. Now, you feel something."

"I just...never thought he would do that." Sasuke rolls his eyes and tsk.

"Why Naruto have to be some good boy and I'm the bad one. Look, it was going to happen. If you haven't notice, they are close. Plus, you ignored him. You wasn't being a good wife." Her eyes widen.

"Why would you say that? I know, I wasn't the best wife, but I'm still his wife. Do you think they have feelings for each other?" He sighs.

"Maybe. I don't know. It's possible." She shakes her head.

"How? They barely know each other." Sasuke laughs out. It was the first time she ever heard him laugh in such a manner.

"I don't know where you were, but they do. It has been slowly building. They started hanging out about over a year ago. Her firm are the opposing party in a lot of our cases. So, he sees her often. They would do lunch or whatever. I guess it starts from there. I know he had to tell you about their lunches and the time they spent together. He was like an open book with you." She thinks to herself. Naruto did tell her, he told her everything.

"I...I didn't know. I just thought.."

"Sakura, you were doing your own thing. You didn't even pay attention to him. He was bonding with another woman, my wife. Now, we have to fix this." She cleans up her face and reaches for her purse.

"I may have a plan." He looks at her with skepticism.

"Okay. What?" She pulls out her lip gloss and the powdered pills.

"I was trying to use this on Naruto, but it didn't work out. I want to give him what he always wanted, a child." Sasuke looks at the powder.

"So, you were going to drug him and put gloss on him?" He turns his head at an angle.

"No. This powder is an aphrodisiac. It will make him highly aroused and very sensitive. It may take a while to work, but he will feel it and go wild. He would need to release or risk a possible heartache. This gloss was made out of a dose of a drug that will paralyze the body, but not the senses. He could still get stimulated, but it will last for a limited amount of time. So, after I believe an hour or maybe two, he can react again." Sasuke stares at her in shock.

"You... were going to rape him? Wow. I never thought you would do that. I mean, wow. That would be a move I would do. Speaking of which, I will take some of this powder." She pulls a separate container out and pours half the contents into the container. She was curious at what he meant by him raping someone, but let it go.

"No. I...wouldn't rape him. I..wait...You going to get your wife pregnant? It could keep her there? Why would you need this?" He shook his head.

"No. Kids aren't what I want to deal with. I will just use it on her for pure pleasure. Thank you. Also, you are going to rape him. No matter how you think." She look at him as he gave an evil smile. It was somewhat scary. This was a side her has never seen before.

"Oh. Well, just remember to give a very small amount. Too much could possibly kill her." He smiles.

"Hmm.. good to know."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	29. Public On Notice

July

The birds chirp in the background as Hinata looks out the big conference room window. After her run, she thought it would be a good idea to wash and come in early. Unfortunately, her husband thought the same thing. Now, they are on opposite ends of the room trying to avoid each other at all costs. At least, until he starts asking questions.

"Why would you sleep with him? You could have any man in the world, you sleep with him. Why?" He turns to her with a calm blank stare.

"I...I didn't know it was him at first. I was drunk and angry. You were with another woman on our anniversary. How did you expect me to handle that? I wanted to pay back. I figure it was him the more time we shared." He hums.

"Okay. So, you got your little revenge. Do you feel better? We are now even." She nods.

There was another moment of silence.

"Hinata, I... I'm sorry." She turns to him in shock. Never would she imagine him saying he was sorry. Never. She was in utter shock. Does he even know what he saying or why? Does he understand what he put her through?

"Why? Why are you sorry? What are you apologizing for? Do you even know what you put me through?" He clears his throat.

"Everything. The lying, cheating, and the..the abuse. I know, I hurt you, a lot. I took advantage of you. Now, look at me. I am about to lose everything because I couldn't love you properly. I am truly sorry." She was in bewilderment. This was freaking fantastic, just fantastic. There's a catch. The is always a catch.

"I see. Well, it's too late. So, there you go." He nods.

"I understand, but I ask for one last favor. It's a small one." She waits for it with skepticism. "I ask for one last night, together?" She was floored. He fell and bumped his head. _'BINGO...There's the catch. Did he just ask that? He is clearly on something.'_ She crosses her arms and stares.

"It is too early. Did you ask that? I know you can't be serious. No." He sighs. "To make it even more clear, HELL NO."

"Please, I just want one last night with my wife. Our final night." She was gross-out. Mortified. Confused. Disturb.

"Sasuke, this is weird. After what you put me through? You have manners, now. I can't." She laughs. "I will never agree to that and you know it. It's such a stupid request." She knows he can't be this stupid. He smirks.

"You're right. I do know. I was just hoping. That's fine." He smiles. Hinata was starting to get nervous. Luckily, the door opens with the Judge and their attorneys.

"Shall we get started now?" Everyone nods.

"Your honor, my client wants to add in a stipulation into the divorce agreement. This is just a one-time thing." Gaara was intrigued.

"Go on." Sasuke's attorney looks at him and he nods for him to proceed.

"Before their divorce is final, he would like one last night with his wife." Gaara nearly flips out of his chair.

"You do know, that is a personal matter. I will not order his wife to do such a thing unless she chose to do so." He turns to Hinata to see a strong "NO".

"Is that so, well we have pictures of infidelity on her part." Hinata stood.

"Infidelity? Judge may we take a recess." Sasuke smiles at them. Gaara arches an eyebrow.

"Okay. We will take a one hour break." He walks out.

"What's this about infidelity, Hinata?" Hinata bits her lower lip.

"I slept with Naruto." Her attorney rubs her head and exhales.

"Okay, we can spin this. Considering how many times he has cheated, you have nothing to worry about." Hinata felt more confident, but that was short-lived.

"Really? Not if we go public. It's nothing new with my client, but yours...let's say they would ruin her." Sasuke smirks. Hinata slams her hand on the table.

"This is blackmail. You asshole. All this so you can have sex with me? You are willing to do this for sex?" She grits her teeth.

"No, sweetheart. This is what I call, winning. I am asking for one simple night and this will all go away. Otherwise, you are done. It is a win-win, either way for me." She shakes her head.

"Never. That one night will multiply. I will not do that." He laughs an evil laugh, throwing everyone off guard.

"Fine. Suit yourself. I will make sure your name is ruin. Your family name ruins. All that is left, is nothing. " Hinata frowns. This is getting ugly. She needs a plan. The process of getting him removed from the company is taking to long and he is going to ruin her before that occurs. "Hinata, babe, no one said divorce would be pretty." He stood up and walks out of the room. _'Check.'_

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata wants to scream. She slams her hands on the countertop at her new apartment. She is now being blackmailed by her ex. It was midnight and she couldn't sleep. She needs help and right on queue, the doorbell rings. She opens the door smiling at her partner in crime.

"Hey." Naruto smiles at her and leans down to kiss her, but she pulls him inside instead. "Whoa. I didn't expect that. I mean, if you want it to be rough, I can do rough." He lifts her, clearing off the table and tossing her on it. He goes in between her legs and places her arms above her head. He starts kissing her neck. She moans softly, before pushing him away.

"Naruto. ...oh...dear...no. No. I called you here for other reasons." He stops and pouts a little.

"Hinata, these are...booty call hours. No offense. I am not saying you can't call me. It's just, you can't do that to a man. You know what, what's going on?" She giggles. She grabs his face and lifts towards him, kissing him. She pulls away and looks him in the eyes.

"Naruto, Sasuke wants to expose me for being the cheater in the relationship, if I don't sleep with him." Naruto pulls away and stood up.

"What? The fuck. That asshole. After all, he did? He's taking this to the public eye, blackmailing you. He has hit a new low. Hmm.." The wheels were starting to turn in his brain. He smiles. She looks at him.

"What?" He walks away and picks up a magazine.

"Let him." She looks at him stun and upset.

"What? Naruto, that would ruin my life. My father would. .oh god.. my father." He grabs her hands.

"Let them. Nata, you have way more dirt on him." Hinata just stares.

"Naruto, you dont understand. This will ruin my name and my family. I will be removed from the family company and disown." He frowns.

"Look, we are going to drop a bomb, ex-husband blackmails wife for sex. Let's be real, it is going to get out. So, let's leak it. Transparency is the way to go. He won't be able to blackmail you and your life may change some, but let's keep its focus on him. Face it, you two are a high powered couple. This divorce is a high profile. Sakura and I are also. If you haven't noticed, we have been the talk." He tosses three magazines at her. She sees pictures of Naruto and Sakura with subjects of a possible divorce, infidelity, and more.

"Oh...Naruto. Why didn't you say anything?" He smiles.

"I put them out." She blinks.

"What? WHY?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Why would anyone put such embarrassing information out?

"I am tired of the fake couple act. So, I went and told the ugly truth." Hinata frowns. "Hinata, it's going to happen. If he willing to blackmail you for sex, you call his bluff. He knows you don't like to be out there, but let's be real. He is going to do it and ask for sex anyway. People will eat it up. Not to mention, the abuse. He would of wish he never consider it." She agrees. What if that one night is all he wants nothing more. She couldn't trust him to do that. He could do it and still ruin her.

"Let's do this." He reaches for her hand and brings her in closer.

"Now, come and give daddy those lips." He leans in kissing her lightly. He pulls away placing his forehead on hers.

"Nata, you won't regret this. Besides, another way to piss him off." He kisses her forehead and pulls his phone out dialing a number. She was worried about everything. She pulls her phone out and dials her cousin to set up a household meeting. Before this hits the stands, she needs to give everyone a heads up, including her father.

ooooooooooooooooo

A single send file was pressed on a computer screen. "Hinata, all you had to do was say yes. Now, how are you going to handle dealing with the public?" Sasuke smiles as he watches his wife with his partner from his room across the street.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Things are about to get worse for Hinata, now. The public knows. It is Sasuke's side they know. He is as he said before, "winning". Will Hinata go to him and give in or will she fight?

Brief notes from the author:

Thank you for the comments. I appreciate it and I am hoping everyone is enjoying the story.

Now, concerning the law, certain states (Michigan, Mississippi, Washington, just to name a few.) require you to go through couples therapy before you divorce, just to see if the marriage is salvageable. The period varies.

Though some individuals do not do this, marriage counseling before the vows is recommended. If the pastor says no to marrying you, that is a sign to run. If during the session, you find out something you do not like or tolerate than get out. That service there is to assist you, use it.

Also, realize there are some divorces where couples do get along. It may be unusual, but it is becoming quite common now. This story is focusing on the worse of marriage and divorce. The acts of one or two people can change the worlds of others involved.

Concerning the aphrodisiac and paralysis drug, this was a little extreme, but it shows how extreme some individuals will go. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Finally, don't take it personally, of course, the characters involved are OOC. If you are more focused on the characters from Naruto, this isn't the FF for you.

Thank you!


	30. Public reaction part 1

"Mrs. Uchiha, Mrs. Uchiha, is it true that you slept with your husband's partner?"

"Mrs. Uchiha, Mrs. Uchiha, is it true you are now pregnant by your husband's partner?"

"Mrs. Uchiha, Mrs. Uchiha, how long has this affair been going on?"

"Mrs. Uchiha, Mrs. Uchiha, did you try to stab your husband, after he found out the truth about the affair?"

Hinata dashes into her work building to avoid the questioning. Reporters were all around her family's company building. This was an embarrassment and disgrace to he family and the firm. _'How did the story got out?_ '

She walks the floor towards her office, only to receive stares. She could feel the glares and pity stares from the workers. The stares bore down on her back and discomfort starts creep up. She quickly made her way into her office and closes the door. She sighs and walks towards her favorite chair, where she slumps down. _'Why is this happening? Who leaked this out? I haven't even told anyone. Dear god! Did Naruto already telo someone? This was just an discussion. He wouldn't do this, right?'_ She didn't know what to believe. She doesn't think he would spread these lies. So, the only logically person was her husband.

She peers down at the newspaper on her desk and tosses it in the trash. _'Lies. These_ _are lies.'_ There were several pictures of them. Even photos of them in compromising positions. They were being followed, but by who? She needed to resolve this situation and quickly. Her life thus far, could be ruin by this. Hell, already is. She hasn't even explain her side to it. _'Sasuke, you will pay.'_

Her door bursts open, surprising her to falls out her chair and onto the floor. She peeps up over her desk to see her cousin, Neji. Neji paces back and forth throughout her office. He slams the door and turns towards her.

"Jesus christ, Hinata. What the hell did you start?" She frowns. Unfortunately, someone did indeed started this, but it wasn't her.

"Nothing. I didn't do this. Some..someone else is trying to ruin me. uh. umm ..It's Sasuke." He folds his arms. She looks down and starts her old habit, playing with her thumbs.

"Is it true?" She freezes and looks up at him. "Is. It. True." He spoke lowly.

"Well... see what...had happened..uh... Yes. It was only once. Nothing more. The rest are lies." He freezes in motion. He rubs his temples.

"Fuck fuck fuck. Hinata, you do know what you did? The imagine you brought upon our company. Your family. You are lucky I got to your father, first. You could of been disowned. The elders are having a field day with this." Her eyes widen. "You have to take leave from the company. Just until everything cools off."

"What? Leave? Neji, we can fix this. I was planning on telling you, before Naruto and I, leak it ourselves. Someone else clearly did it before us. We just slept together, the rest of this information are lies." He sighs. The door opens again to show her sister, Hanabi, standing with her hands on her hips.

"Hinata, you should be ashame. What the hell? You slept with another man? How was it?" Neji pops her. "Was he big?" She felt another sharp pain to her side. "Ouch. Ne .ji.."

"Hanabi, stop. This is serious. We need to get damage control in. Hinata go home and we will work to fix this." Hinata sighs.

"I can fix this. Just let me try." Hinata pouts out.

"No. You've done enough." She did as she wasvtold and left.

"Neji, there are cameras everywhere. Plus, a lot of angry people. When I say angry people, I mean the elders. The elders want to remove her, completely. Just her taking leave isn't enough. I don't know what dad thinks. He hasn't said a word, since this came out." Neji sighs.

"I know, Hanabi. I know."

ooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata hurries to her car, but was stopped by a group of women.

"Look, ladies, it's the cheater. You are disgraceful, tactless and nasty." One woman pulls keys out of her purse and begins to vandalize Hinata's car. Hinata stood there, gritting her teeth. She knew she could take them each on individually, but not together.

"Awww..miss goody to shoes isn't as good as we thought. Whore. Sure, he did his dirt, but that is different. He is a man. You are a woman. It's uncivil. He wasn't good enough for you, you went after his partner. Trash. You are rubbish. You got a fine man there. _Fine_. He has money, handsome, education and successful. You know how many women who fight for this position? You ungrateful bitch. Selfish." The woman was really pushing her. She was already having a bad day, but this was the cherry on top.

"She has nothing to say? Go figure. Bitch was caught. Dumb slut. Let's go ladies. Watch your back, whore." Hinata frowns as you looks at her car. It would cost thousands to fix. She sighs. She just want to make it home and stay inside. That is where she would be safe. It seems as though, it wasn't going to come anytime soon.

"Looks like someone is having a bad day." Sasuke comes from behind one of the pillars and leans on her car smiling at her. She turns and rolls her eyes.

"Why are you here? Leave, you asshole. This is all your fault. I know you were the one who did this." He shakes his head.

"All you had to do was give me one night. This wouldn't have happened. The offer still stands, though." She pushes him to the side.

"No. Go to hell." He shrugs. _'The nerve of him.'_ He smiles at her.

"Your choice, but hear me, you will regret it." He moves from the car and leans in and whispers, "Oh Hinata, remember, I always get what I want." He kisses her lightly on the lips and waves as he walks away. Her hand went flat to slap him, but he move quickly away. She gets into her car and hits the steering wheel with her fist multiple times before crying out. _'He is still winning. Why?'_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura was livid from what she just read. She wants to know who leak this and smash their head in. Who the hell would do this? She dials Sasuke.

 _"Hello."_

 _"Sasuke, did you see the paper? We need to get the person that leaked this and"_

 _"Sakura, no need. It was me."_

 _"What? Why??"_

 _"Just to even the playing grounds."_

 _"Sasuke, this isn't a joke. You are fucking with people lives here. My life in particular."_

 _"Sakura, relax. You will be fine. Besides, this isn't about you."_

 _"Really? People are taking pity on me. I feel like they are laughing at me."_

 _"Sakura, it will be fine. Relax, I got this."_ He hangs up. She wants to scream. She walks out of her office down the hall. A random woman approaches her and gives her a hug.

"My lord, sweetie. I am so sorry. I hope things work out for you and your husband. Everyone makes mistakes." The lady walks alway leaving her in shock. Maybe things will be fine.

ooooooooooooo

"Naruto, what is the plan?" Naruto reads the article entirely before speaking.

"Shikamaru, I don't know. This story is a huge lie and bad. I've tried to call Hinata, but nothing. She isn't answering me at all." Shikamaru shakes his head.

"Well, you have more troubling news than this. It seems as though, the company is having financial issues, again. Someone has embezzled funds in the amount of 2.5 million." Naruto eyes widen.

"Who...what?? 2.5 million?" Shikamaru nods and sighs.

"If this continues the firm will go under. The firm just let go of one hundred employees to stay a float. Not to mention one higher up. Whatever your plan is, you better move fast. This company will see bankruptcy in no time."

"Shika, find out who stole the funds. I will speak with Mr. Hatake and try to reach Hinata, again." Naruto rubs his face. He was sure it was his partner who was stealing the funds. He just have to prove it. That was the issue. That would take time and patience, which was never his strong point.

Naruto walks back and looks at the paper again. There were multiple pictures of Hinata and him together. _'Who took these photos?'_

When he first entered into the office he notices the change in the atmosphere, but paid no mind. That was until he found out why. He feels horrible. Now, Hinata isn't responding to him and his company is in trouble. He continues to look down at the article. _'Lies.'_ It was true they slept together, but what was said afterwards were lies. He throws the papers off his desk, only to hear laughter by his door.

"Naruto, what's wrong? Ah, you read the article? What did you think? It was quite interesting to me." Naruto glares back at Sasuke.

"You. You're spreading a fabricated story." Sasuke held up his hand.

"I spread nothing. It isn't true you slept with my wife? Tell me that is a being dishonest? The rest of it, is just elaborated information. It keeps the reader interested." Naruto grits his teeth. He was done with dealing with crap like him.

"Sasuke, you won't get away with this." Sasuke just smiles.

"Naruto, I've already have."

oooooooooooooooooo


	31. Square One

Nails tap on the hard oak table in the large Hyūga conference room. An emergency board meeting was called, due to recent events. By recent, the news article scandal with her husband's partner. She looks around at the 5 elders, Hanabi, Neji, and her father.

' _Ugh. Why am I dealing with this?'_

The elders always searching for ways to assert their disapproval of her. They never wanted her to become head or even on the board. This was all about personal ego. Let's face it, theirs was crushed in regards to both. They are so small-minded and somewhat insignificant vermins. She just can't wait until they go away or die off, preferably the latter.

She continues to listen as each elder convey their discontentment towards her numerous failures. She just wishes they would forget the past. Let it all go, but that would be too straightforward. Unfortunately for her, these old farts forget nothing. Regardless, how good she is doing presently.

One elder stood to start the meeting or should we call it ' _Hinata's_ _shame fest'_.

"Welcome elders to the board meeting. As you may know, we are here to discuss recent suspicions on Hinata's marriage. Particularly, the affair with her husband's partner." Whispering begins at the table. _'As if they didn't know the reason why they were there.'_ She prepares herself for the humiliation.

"This is a disgrace to the family. I vote she be removed from the board." One elder spoke out.

"I vote she is disowned. No reason to keep such an impertinent woman in our family." A female elder spits out. Hinata makes a fist so tight, her knuckles start to look bruise. She was about to stand and defend herself when a familiar voice chimes in. _'Neji.'_

 _'_ "I understand your concerns. However, we must hear all sides. There are two sides to every story. We should not judge so quickly." He glances at her and she smiles mouthing a _'thank you'_. She knew he would speak some logic and defend her. Sadly, the demons in the room were not listening.

"I propose Hinata staying married and allow her husband on the board. She must stop working, too." That was the last straw. She slams her hands on the table.

"No. These proposals are unreasonable. I have a right to live my life. I will not stay married to that abusive man. I will not be subject to this nonsense and finally..." before she could finish her declaration the double doors to the conference room open and in walks public enemy number one _. 'Sasuke.'_

He walks in with a smug look on his face. "Good afternoon, everyone. I was summoned to this meeting concerning my wife. I appreciate the suggestions and think they are all great. However, I've made a decision that I am sure you would agree to. Suspend her from work and have her move in with me. Simple. Oh, add me to the board would be greatly appreciated!"

Hinata turns to him and scowls. "I would rather kill myself before moving back in with you." She shot back at him.

"Enough!" Hiashi finally speaks out. He was quiet during the meeting. He was heeding to all sides and solutions. None on which he favors.

Sasuke smiles as he watches his wife cringes down at her father's tone. This was the first time since the wedding, that all of them were in the same room together. He has to admit, he was enjoying it.

"Fix it!!!" He points at Hinata. "Fix it, Fit it, Fix it. You hear me. Hinata, I will not be looked down upon, because my daughter...sought new avenues of pleasure. Let alone with his partner for God's sake."

"Father, I want a divorce. I will not stay.." before she could finish her response, her father slams his hands on the table in front of everyone. The impact causes everyone to slightly jump.

"Divorce is not an option. You will fix this and stay together. I don't care if you threaten to kill yourself. This is the decision." She goes to object, unfortunately, he continues.

Sasuke smirks as her father tears into her. He's never seen her father so angry and never wants to again. The old man is relatively scary. He dare not get on his bad side. Though, he believes that may have been too late.

"You will figure out a way and if there are grounds for divorce, we will revisit this. Until then, figure it out." He turns to Sasuke, who tries to hide his amusement.

"Sasuke, what are you smirking about. You can't even satisfy my daughter? She must go outside and seek other men? I know about you and the various women. How do you have time to satisfy all those other women, but not my daughter, your wife. Humiliating, don't you think. You both will fix this. I do not want to get involved nor hear of this situation again. Oh, Hinata, you're suspended from working for a month with no pay. Move back in with your husband. Sasuke, you will not be permitted to be on the board. That should have never been suggested. Now, get out my face." Hinata storms out the room. She was beyond irritated. She was furious. Sasuke slowly walks behind her. His presence alone makes her uneasy.

"So, you heard the old man. Pack your shit and come home with me." She turns and steps slowly towards him, leaving just enough space between them in case she needs to retreat. The moment was deadly. Nonetheless, she was unable to transgress in her father's home. It would be disgraceful.

"No." One word. It may not have phased him, but it spoke volumes for her. He frowns. He knew she had no intention of coming home with him. Not without her kicking and screaming. He can handle that, literally.

"As if you have a choice. I will get your things. Sadly, you are coming home with me, regardless if you like it or not, _wife._ " She grimaces at the thought and walks away.

Tears begin to fall from her eyes as she made her way to a vacant room. She enters the room and leans against the door. She just can't get from his grasp. He always seems to know everywhere she goes. Is she that predictable? She worked so hard to change things. However, she is back at square one again.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura hums as she goes about her daily work duties. Last night, was a wonderful night. Though her husband wasn't in the best of moods, he didn't kick her out, either. Instead, he slept on the couch. Hence, nothing happening. It is still progress in fixing their marriage. She smiles as she checks her client's blood pressure.

 _Flashback_

 _"Sakura, why are you here?" Naruto stood at his door with his arms crossed_. _It was midnight and she was at his door._ _She skimmed through the article and couldn't help but rush over to him._

 _"Naruto, I am here to make sure you were okay. Based on how you look, I'm guessing you not." He sighs and moves aside, allowing her to enter. His behavior was quite unusual, but considering what happened this could be expected. The door closed behind them. She turned and reached for him, but he moved back._

 _"Sakura, I'm not in the mood." She nods._

 _"Naruto, let me take care of you. I saw the paper. However, we can fix this. Just let me." He stood still and listen. He knew what she was going to say before she said it. He just let her continue. No use in fighting it. She took this moment as an opportunity to elaborate. "We both screwed up. Now, we are even. Let's start back over."_ _He loathes the idea. Neither one of them could trust each other and love, forget about it. He knows she doesn't love him. His feelings for her are now tarnished. He couldn't trust her, but he couldn't hate her either. He has been honest as he could with her. He just couldn't go back._

 _"Sakura, I can't and you know why." She hushed him with her pointer finger on his lips. This action caught him off guard. He could smell the sweet cherry blossom lotion that he loves so much on her finger_. _It was still intoxicating._

 _"Don't. Just don't. I know what you're re going to say. I don't want to hear it. Just let me be with you for tonight, even if it is just to do nothing but talk." He pulls away and scratches his head. This may be a horrible mistake, but he couldn't just kick her out in the middle of the night._ _Anything could happen and he doesn't want to be responsible if something did._

 _"Okay. You can stay. I will take the couch and you get the bed. Don't argue with me. Just take it." She smiles_ _as she watches him prepare the couch for sleep._

 _"Okay."_

 _Flashback ends..._

She lets out a small giggle. _"Baby steps. We are taking baby steps."_ She looks down noticing her cell phone going off. She wants to work on her marriage, however, she is still in love with another. She looks down at her phone and sigh.

" _Hello,_ _Sasuke."_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Double doors open to a large foyer. It opens up to high ceilings and wall to wall windows. The home almost looks as if it was a modern-day glasshouse. Hinata looks around and frowns. It was the same as she left it. Deserted and cold. Memories of every second, minute, hour, day, week, month, and the year came flooding back like a storm. She felt herself suffocating in the anguish. What's worst, he kept the place. He kept her pain, her fears, and her shame. She was told by him, the place was sold. Lies just lies.

There was no escaping, even if she attempts to do so. She felt herself getting dizzy from going in circles with him. This drama. Their drama, no his drama. She drops her bag in the middle of the floor, as she felt his presence come near. She turns to see dark eyes staring back at her. She was stuck. She felt as if she couldn't breathe. She moves back and at each step, he came forward. She wishes to scream, but who would save her? No one would even hear her cries. Even if they did, would they come to help? Doubt it.

A small smile graces the demon's lips as she finally ran out of space to move. She turns her head to the side as he pins her closer against the wall. He takes a deep breath, inhaling her scent. A chill went down her spine as his tongue tastes the salty and yet sweet spot between her collar bone. She looks out the closest window to see the rain cascading down, obscuring her perception from the beautiful scenery outside. It wasn't until the pressure became too much and her vision was blinded when she realized it wasn't rain blocking her vision, but her tears.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I'm sorry for the delay. I haven't forgotten this story. I have been very busy, but I will try not to leave you hanging. Especially, not for almost a year. Enjoy.


	32. Change

Hinata gazes out the large windows from her bedroom. She scowls at being back in _'this house'_. The Gods are against her. She is stuck in this hell hole. A hell that was created by the elders and her husband. She just can't get a break. Fortunately, her so-called ' _husband'_ is gone. He left shortly after she climbed the stairs. Where he left too, she could care less. She is happy he isn't there.

She despises him with a passion. No hate. She hates him. Hate is such a strong word but in this situation, it's necessary. Though, last night had her thinking twice. She was sure he was going to harm her. However, it went very differently.

 _Flashback_

 _A small smile graces the demon's lips as she finally ran out of space to move. She turns her head to the side as he pins her closer against the wall. He takes a deep breath, inhaling her scent. A chill went down her spine as his tongue tastes the salty and yet sweet spot between her collar bone. She looks out her window as her tears fell down her face. She was sure if he was going to abuse her as he presses against her. However, he steps back from her catching her by surprise_.

 _"Go and unpack your things. Oh, get some rest."_

 _His voice came to her softly and almost strained. She contemplated before moving. She wanted to be sure that he wasn't going to do anything, first. When she was sure, she hurried past him grabbing her bags and rushing upstairs. She closes the door behind her and covers her mouth in disbelief. She was confused. She knew he was never that nice. Something is wrong or he's planning something. She couldn't help but wonder. "Sasuke, what are you up to?"_

 _Flashback ends_

He could have done so much, way more. He had more important things to deal with. Besides, he knows exactly who he could reach out to if he desires to get his rocks off.

He was lost in reflection from today's event. The meeting with the elders didn't turn out the way he had hoped. He was hoping to be position on the board. If this transpires, it would put him one step closer to taking control of the Hyúga empire. He wants to destroy them and gain wealth. Unfortunately, Hinata's father put a stop to that idea before it even started. Now, he has to figure out another alternative. If that means cozying up to his wife, so be it.

He walks toward the doorway of his home and pulls out his phone. He pressing a familiar number.

 _"Hello, Sasuke"_

 _"Sakura, where you at? I need to see you."_

He looks up at the stairs one last time before exiting the home.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura stood outside work checking the time. She just finished seeing her last patient when he called. She frowns. She wants to make things work with Naruto, hence, her visiting him a lot. The issue was Sasuke seem to pop up randomly and she goes running to him. She can't stay away, even if she tried. Man, she's tried several times.

It feels as if she failed. How could she do this to her husband? Time and time again, she allows herself to fall into Sasuke's trap of sweet words. She says one thing to her husband, but her actions speak louder. Right now, they are saying you are wrong and stop. Everything happens in slow motion for her. She watches as Sasuke's black Mercedes-Benz coupe pulls up. Instead of walking away, she hops in the car and they drove off.

"Hey. You called..sooo...what's up?" The question sat there on what seems like an eternity or at least until they arrived at a hotel. She frowns. Her answer was in front of her. It's always the same answer.

"Sasuke, I'm tired. Maybe another time." He turns to her. It is rare for her to say no to him. He stares at her for an extended period before speaking.

"I had a long day also. I need to blow off some steam. If you are tired, I will go home to my wife." Sakura blinks in astonishment. Never has he mentioned going home to his wife when he is with her. Though, it shouldn't matter she felt somewhat jealous at the thought.

"Wife? You never said that before. Are you two working things out" He arches an eyebrow at her.

"Hmm... loosely speaking yes. At least, for the father's sake. It was asked. I have to keep face." Sakura was in shock. This is the same man she slept with for years. The man who wanted a divorce, but for some odd reason stayed. Is he having a change of heart? Does he not want or love her anymore? Is he falling for his wife after all this time? So, many questions and not enough time to receive answers. She did what she only could do at this moment and kiss him.

"I'm not that tired anymore." She smiles at him as he gets out of the car and opens her door. She refuses to be second best or second anything. She smiles up at him as they entered the hotel together.

A male walks up behind them and snaps a photo of the two as they entered the hotel. He walks back to his SUV and text the picture to someone.

"Bingo." The male drives off and heads toward the highway.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto sits in his home office viewing the photo of his wife entering into a hotel with his partner. He almost wanted to laugh out. It was comical considering this woman asserted that she wants to work on their marriage. Long behold her happily going into the hotel with the very man that is a pain in his backside.

He closes out on the message. He was very close to reconsidering the whole divorce. Things have been good between them as of lately. She was very tentative towards him. Now, that idea is dead. He knows he is just the consolation prize and nothing more. He doesn't like losing, but he knows this battle can't be won. He checks his phone to see a message from the liar.

 _'Hey Luv, I'm home. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow. Good night.'_ He rolls his eyes. _'Liar.'_ He responds immediately to the message. He did not want to see her and came up with an excuse.

 _'I'm glad you made it home. I have plans. I'll let you know if anything changes.'_

He was done and over this whole situation. He opens his drawer and a picture came floating out. He picks it up. It was a photo of him and Hinata. He smiles. It has been months since they've last spoken. She isn't answering any of his calls, he doesn't see her at work, her apartment is empty and it almost as if she never existed. He knows this isn't true, but she ghosted him. He closes the drawer and places the photo in his pocket. He doesn't understand. She was his partner in crime that he cared for. She was also the one person who was helping him through this process. Someone that understood things. He sighs. _'Where are you, Hinata?'_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura frowns at Naruto's response. The other day they agreed to do dinner and now he has plans. _'Since when?'_

Maybe it is for the best. Slowly slipping from Sasuke's arms, she dresses. He moves to watch her.

"Where are you going? We have the room for the night." She pulls her pants up.

"I know, but I have to go somewhere." She quickly grabs her items and exits the room. She walks down the hall towards the elevators. Sasuke shortly caught up.

"Why are you in a hurry? I'm your ride." She smiles up at him, but it never reaches her eyes. The two continue to wait at the elevator.

"I know. I'm planning on going to see Naruto. I will catch a taxi or something." He arches an eyebrow.

"Okay. Are you trying to work things out or something? If so, you did a horrible job at it. Considering you are with me." She grimaces.

"I know, but we have to stop. This should be the last time. Let's make this the last time." She felt a hand around her waist turning her. She sees dark eyes peering down her. "I'm serious."

"Fine. Let's make this the last time." She nods. He leans down and claims her lips. The kiss was soft and gentle. It was their last kiss. Their last night.

"Sasuke, the room. Not here." He smirks and picks her up, carrying her back to the room. She apologizes under her breath. "I'm sorry, Naruto." They walk further away only to hear the ding from the elevator doors. _'Too slow.'_


	33. Here we go again

My apologies, I cut and paste the document. However, I didn't realize it was duplicated in some sections. Anyways, I removed the duplicates. Enjoy.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura stood in front of Naruto's door around 8:00 pm. She knew he was lying when he said he was busy. He's never to busy to answer her text messages. He was avoiding her, but why? It has been a week and he has blown her off on every offer. She lifts her hand up towards the hard oak door, but the door opens widely shocking her. Naruto peers down at her with azure eyes.

"Naruto." She said softly. He sighs at her before turning to closed his door.

"Sakura, what are you doing here? I told you I was busy." He walks by her. She follows him closely. It was apparent he was heading someplace. Better yet, it was just another excuse to evade her. She couldn't tell, hence her pursuing him.

"You haven't answered my calls nor messages. I was worried." He stops and laughs out in a chilling way. He doesn't turn to her as he spoke.

"Really. Worried? Were you worried when you spent the night with _him_? Were you worried when you took it upon yourself to go to _him_? Sakura, I am not going to pretend things are going to work out with us, because they're not. Your actions speak louder. So, no more. Just go home." He walks away from her. She stood there in silence.

That was not the answer she wanted. Moreover, was he watching her. How could he have known otherwise? He's stalking me, why? She watches as he enters the elevator. She doesn't know where things went wrong. Yes, what she did with Sasuke was wrong, but he did the same thing. They are even or should be even. Why is he acting so high and mighty? She approaches the elevator and clicks the down button. She needs him to answer her.

Upon arrival downstairs, she went to the bar. She knew he would be there. It's his go-to place to blow off some steam. Sure enough, that's where he was. Twirling his glass of brown liquor. She walks up next to him and takes a seat.

"Naruto, I need to talk to you in private." He turns towards her and sighs.

"Whatever you need to say, say it here." He drinks his brandy slowly.

"Why are you like this? You cheated too. We are even." He glares at her. This is a private discussion for sure. He stood and gulps down his drink. Why every time he sees her, it's some type of drama. He grabs her hand and walks towards the elevator. The doors close and he turns to her.

"You got to be kidding me? Are you joking? You have to be to say that shit." She stares at him in confusion and surprise. The elevator doors open and the two made their way towards his apartment. He opens the door and the two entered with him slamming the door behind him. "You have some nerve. I told you it happened once. I never slept with her again. Though it's not like I haven't tried and I have tried. You are going to come to me when you are still sleeping with _him_. I mean really? You say you want to work it out but open your legs when _he_ comes around. Whatever." He walks past her towards the cabinet to grab his favorite alcohol.

She sits on the sofa and starts to tear up. He has never been so harsh to her. The man before her isn't the same man. He has changed and not for the good. Not the way she likes. Is this what they mean by making a good man bad? If so, she may have just done that. She clears her throat to speak clearly. She desires to understand his feelings. She must understand him.

"Naruto, I am sorry. I'm sorry for everything. The lying, cheating and whatever. I am not a good woman or person. I took advantage of an amazing man and now I've ruined you for the next woman. Just talk to me; yell, scream, or something." He sighs.

"Sakura, I'm done talking. I don't want to do this anymore. I feel as though we are going in circles. I gave you chance after chance. You keep fucking it up. How many chances do you need to get it right? We are done. You can't be trusted or faithful. I can't live like this anymore. Look you are not a bad person. You are still a good woman, just not the woman for me." She frowns. She thought if she threw on the waterworks he would respond differently. He is no victim.

"Excuse me, Naruto, you are not the victim. So, stop it. You did just as much dirt as I did. So, get off your high horse." She had undergone enough. He acts as if he is this great man, who hasn't made any mistakes in his life. She is over it. She's willing to knock him off his high horse.

"You want to come off like your shit doesn't stink. News flash it does. How dare you come at me as if it doesn't. If we are so done, why stalk me?" She points at him.

"You're right. I never said I was a victim. I know I did wrong. The difference is, I didn't continue. I knew when to stop and I damn sure didn't lie to you about it. Stalking? I'm not stalking you. I...maybe at some point, I wanted us to work. I want to trust you again. Now, I see that I can't." He was so over everything. He really tried. He really did. He wanted to trust her, but time-proven otherwise. He doesn't want her to think she is a bad person either. He thinks she is a wonderful woman. However, their situation isn't what he wants anymore.

She's not handling this situation well at all. She came over to see him. Not to start an argument on who is right or wrong. Instead of attacking him, she needs to kill him with kindness.

"Naruto, I don't want to fight. I want us to talk." His right eyebrow lifts up.

"Hmm. I couldn't tell based on your actions and this conversation." He glances at her.

"Look, Sasuke and I are done. He is going back to his wife and.." Naruto pauses her with one hand.

"Wait.. he is going back to his wife? Hinata? Really? She agreed to this?" Sakura wanted to slap him for worrying so much about her. What is it about this woman? Her body is indeed voluptuous, but when has her husband been into those types of women. What is it about her? She glares at him.

"Yes, she did. She moved back home and they are working on their marriage as we should be. Why is it any of your business?" His eyes furrow. This was new. He would of never guess Hinata would fold so easily. There is no way she would. Not after the conversations they had. She was the one to even encourage him. Now, she is going back to him. What changed? He needed to speak to her. He grabs his phone searching for her number. Sakura took notice.

"What are you doing? Are you going to call her in front of me?" Yes, calling another woman is clearly a disastrous look. Especially, when the woman is still legally your wife. He places his phone on the table. "What is it about her? Her essence, looks or temperament? Why are you so attracted to her."

"Sakura, we are friends and I'm concerned about her. That's it. Nothing else." Technically, it was true. Their relationship hasn't gone any further than than make-out sessions. They haven't done the do, yet. Though it's not like he hasn't tried Maybe, Sakura had a point concerning things working out between Hinata and Sasuke, but he has to see to believe it. He looks back at Sakura and can tell he fucked up.

"Friends don't fuck each other. You've slept with her God knows how many times. You don't sleep with friends." He scoffed.

"Let's not go talking about sleeping with friends. It happened once. No more. I don't need to explain to you."

"Legally we are still married. Why you feel you have nothing to explain?" She was literally driving him crazy. Unfortunately, she had a point. He had no more words to say to her. He pulls away from her and walks towards the door.

"Sakura, it's late and I think you need to leave. I am done with this conversation." She stares down at her wedding band. He follows her eyes down to the band. He frowns. Maybe he is being too harsh on her, he isn't sure. What he is sure about is he needs time. Time to think and figure out what his next steps are. The longer she stayed the more likely he would cave in. "Sakura, please. Just go." She nods and walks towards the door.

"Okay. Just remember, I wear this ring through the bad times and this is it." Those were her last words before walking out the door. He closes the door and sighs. _'Through the bad times and this is it.'_ Her words ring through his ears. How much will you allow yourself to take? That's the issue at hand. He was confused but had other things on his mind or someone. He dials Hinata. "Please pick up."

"Hello?"

"Hey. It's me. How are you?" He did not want to come right out and ask? He wanted her to tell him. He wants her to come to him.

"Oh. umm.. I'm fine."

"Really? Is anything new happening? Any changes?" He sees he have to ask the right questions.

"No. Just the usual." He had no clue what is considered "usual".

"Really? You haven't been to work in a week. No word. Sasuke seems jolly." He rolls his eyes.

"Oh. Really? Hm. Okay." What kind of response is that? He was done beating around the bush.

"Hinata are you back with him?" Silence on the other in. It's true. "Why? Hinata why? You had all that talk about moving on and leaving him. Now, you back with him? What gives?"

"Naruto, I'm sorry. I think it's best we don't speak anymore." She quickly hangs up. He stood frozen. She has never sounded like this. He looks down at his phone. Something is definitely wrong.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata stares at her phone. She couldn't risk getting caught up with Naruto. She needed to survive. She scrolls down through her contacts towards his name and hits delete. She frowns. _'This is how it has to be. I'm sorry, Naruto.'_

She looks up at her husband's smirk. He lowers himself to her eye level and rubs her cheek.

"Good girl." He whispers to her. _it has to be. I'm sorry, Naruto.'_


End file.
